Persuadir a un vaquero
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Edward es un vaquero de mas de 30 años que le molesta la atraccion que siente por Bella ya que se considera muy mayor para ella. Ella con 19 años hace todo lo posible por conquistarlo, ya que se enamoro de él desde que lo conocio, entoncés ella se aparece en todos los lugares donde va Edward en el pueblo. Adaptación. EdxBe
1. Argumento

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el nombre de la historia se las diré en el ultimo capítulo.

**Persuadir a un vaquero**

Tras su gran estatura y sus anchos hombros, Edward Masen escondía un corazón vulnerable. Por eso siempre había evitado a las mujeres, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su vecina. Pero se decía que ella era demasiado joven para él.

Bella también se había enamorado de Edward la primera vez que lo vio, y a pesar de las reticencias del vaquero, iba a perseguirlo hasta que lo convenciera de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él...

**Me encantan las adaptaciones, así que ahora seré una más que quiere compartir con ustedes diferentes historias con nuestros personajes de siempre.**

**Espero que les guste, déjenme comentarios por si les gusta o no.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el nombre de la historia se las diré en el último capítulo.

**Capitulo 1**

A Edward Masen no le molestaba especialmente tener que haber ido a cenar aquella noche a casa de la señora Swann, ni la conversación de negocios que tuvo lugar a continuación. Lo que le molestaba, era tener a la hija Bella , sentada frente a él observándolo con adoración.

Bella Swann a sus diecinueve años, era una joven verdaderamente escultural: rubia, ojos azules, marcadas curvas y piernas larguísimas y bronceadas. Sin embargo, Edward era incapaz de obviar el hecho de que apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia, y se empeñaba en ignorarla, consiguiendo solo que Bella se volviera aún más tenaz en sus intentos de lograr que se fijara en ella.

Edward era muy consciente de la considerable diferencia de edad entre los dos, ya que él contaba treinta y cuatro años, y tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para prestar atención a lo que para él eran sólo flirteos descarados de una chiquilla. Era el mayor de cuatro hermanos, y el único que permanecía aún soltero, con lo cual, la mayor parte de la responsabilidad del rancho familiar y el cuidado de su madre recaían sobre él. Su vida era un cúmulo de problemas con el ganado, los peones, y las finanzas del rancho, y Bella era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Sobre todo, se dijo, ataviada con aquel vestido azul, sin manga, y con un escote, que mostraba demasiado de su dorada piel y sus generosos seños.

¿Acaso a su madre no le importaba que fuera de esa guisa? Edward se preguntó si Renee Swann se habría dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo su hija.

Lo cierto era que nadie parecía tener tiempo para Bella. Podría decirse incluso que había sido Kachiri, el ama de llaves de los Swann, quien había criado a Bella . Sus padres se habían separado hacía años, y él, que era piloto comercial, se había trasladado a Atlanta, Georgia, mientras que Renee siempre estaba ocupada con su negocio de venta inmobiliaria.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Renee se excusó para ir a contestarlo, dejando a un incómodo Edward a solas con Bella.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué llevas tanto rato mirándome con esa cara de furia? — inquirió Bella frunciendo el entrecejo. Se había hecho un recogido, y le daba un aire muy maduro y sofisticado a pesar de su edad.

— Porque ese vestido es demasiado atrevido, por eso— le contestó Edward con aspereza. No solía ser así con los demás, pero la atracción de Bella hacia él lo irritaba, y sin percatarse la trataba con cierta brusquedad—. Tu madre no debería comprarte cosas así.

— No me lo ha comprado— respondió Bella con una sonrisa traviesa—, es suyo. Se lo he tomado prestado, pero estoy segura de que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que lo llevo puesto. Ya sabes lo poco que se fija en nada. Solo piensa en los negocios.

— En cualquier caso, ese vestido es demasiado adulto para ti— insistió Edward en un tono condescendiente—. Deberías llevar cosas más... apropiadas para tu edad.

Bella suspiró hastiada y lo miró pensativa antes de bajar los ojos hacia la mesa.

— ¿De verdad te parezco joven, Edward?

— Te llevo quince años, pequeña— le dijo él con cierto humor, como si fuera algo evidente—. Sí claro que me pareces joven.

Los ojos azules de Bella no se despegaron de sus manos entrelazadas.

— Mamá va a dar una fiesta el viernes por la noche, para celebrar la apertura de ese centro comercial— le dijo de repente—. Ya sabes, ese que han construido sobre los terrenos que ella les vendió— añadió— ¿Vas a ir?

— Emmet y Rosalie puede que asistan— murmuró él desinteresado—. Yo soy un hombre ocupado.

La joven buscó sus ojos negros sin darse por vencida.

— Al menos podrías bailar un baile conmigo. No te mataría ¿sabes?

Edward se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la colocó junto al plato, poniéndose de pie. Era un hombre altísimo, un verdadero gigante, de brazos y piernas musculosas, ancho tórax y estrechas caderas.

— Me tengo que ir ya.

Bella se lEdwardtó también.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— Mentira— farfulló Bella frunciendo los labios—, Lo que pasa es que no quieres quedarte a solas conmigo — dijo—, ¿De qué tienes miedo, Edwards, de que vaya a saltar sobre ti y te viole encima de la mesa?

Edwards enarcó una ceja divertido.

— Exacto, no quiero acabar con toda la espalda de la camisa manchada de puré de patata.

Bella resopló irritada.

— ¿Por qué nunca me tomas en serio?

Edward no respondió a eso, sino que se puso su sombrero y se despidió:

— Dile a tu madre que mañana me pasaré por su oficina.

— ¡Edward! — Gimió ella desesperada—. ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Podrías estar partiéndome el corazón y tú ni te enteras.

— A nadie se le parte el corazón — respondió él con una sonrisa burlona—, y menos aún a tu edad.

— No es cierto — se obstinó ella—. Al menos podrías darme un beso de despedida.

— Eso se lo dejo a Tyler — contestó él—, que todavía está en la edad de experimentar, igual que tú.

— Ya, ¿y tú que eres?, ¿Un viejo carcamal?

Edward se echó a reír.

— A veces me da esa impresión — admitió—. Buenas noches, pequeña.

Bella se sonrojó de ira.

— Deja de llamarme pequeña, no soy una chiquilla.

— Para mí lo eres — respondió él girándose sin mirarla —. Dale mis disculpas a tu madre y dile que gracias por la cena.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, salió por la puerta.

Lo peor, se dijo mientras cerraba tras de sí, era que se sentía terriblemente atraído hacia ella. De hecho, estaba convencido de que corría peligro real de enamorarse de ella pero aquello era imposible: ella era muy joven, estaba en esa edad en la que uno se enamora y desenamora con facilidad, y seguramente sería virgen todavía.

Edward estaba marcado por un breve romance que casi había acabado en tragedia por culpa del deseo irrefrenable que había sentido por la chica en cuestión. Angela, que así se llamaba, había sido casi tan joven como Bella , y muy inocente. Siendo un hombre tan grande, a ella le había entrado verdadero pánico al verlo desnudo y excitado, y aunque la había tratado con dulzura, intentando tranquilizarla, pronto el deseo hizo presa de él, y llegó un momento en que perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Angela lloraba histérica, forcejeando, pero él era demasiado fuerte y pesado para que ella pudiera quitárselo de encima, y Edward estaba tan encendido por la pasión que a punto estuvo de forzarla sin darse cuenta. Por fortuna no fue así, pero ella creyó que lo había hecho a propósito, y rompió al instante su relación con él, llamándolo bestia y animal. Aquello lo había herido profundamente, hasta el punto de que desde entonces solo había salido con mujeres experimentadas.

Lo cierto era que su estatura siempre lo había acomplejado un poco, y desde la escuela se había granjeado una fama inmerecida de pendenciero solo porque salía en defensa de los más débiles. Sin embargo, sí era cierto que cuando se enfurecía no era consciente de su propia fuerza, y aún estaba fresco en la memoria de los habitantes de Jacobsville un incidente que había mandado con un peón del rancho al hospital.

No, no quería que se repitiese con Bella la historia de Angela. Mejor quedarse con las mujeres experimentadas, que no tenían miedo de él.

Entretanto, Bella había vuelto a sentarse, recordando furiosa las últimas palabras de Edward ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla como si tuviera un encaprichamiento de adolescente?

— ¿Dónde está Edward? — inquirió su madre al regresar. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, alta, delgada y con el cabello negro.

— Se ha marchado — masculló Bella —. Temía que saltara sobre él y lo sedujera entre las verduras y el puré de patatas.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Renee Swann riéndose.

— Le da miedo quedarse a solas conmigo — farfulló su hija—. Supongo que cree que voy a dejarlo embarazado.

— Qué cosas dices, niña — la reprendió la madre—. Olvídate de él. Ya tienes un pretendiente, y no te lleva tantos años.

Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— El bueno de Tyler... — murmuró con ironía—. Lástima que se le vayan los ojos detrás de todo lo que lleve faldas. Resulta difícil creer que de verdad está interesado en mí cuando no hace más que flirtear con otras chicas.

— Tiene solo veintidós años — respondió la señora Swann , empezando a apilar los platos—. Ya irá en serio cuando crezcáis un poco. Además, las relaciones de pareja y el matrimonio están sobre valorados.

Bella la miró molesta.

— Mamá, solo porque lo tuyo con papá no funcionara, no quiere decir que yo no pueda ser feliz si me caso.

La mirada de Renee se ensombreció, y bajó la vista para rehuir la mirada desaprobadora de su hija mientras recogía los platos.

— Tú padre y yo fuimos muy felices al principio — corrigió—, solo que él era demasiado inquieto, y empezó a aceptar vuelos intercontinentales, y yo empecé mi negocio. Supongo que los dos fuimos demasiado egoístas como para dar nuestro brazo a torcer — dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Son cosas que pasan.

— ¿Todavía lo amas?

La mujer se volvió hacia ella y enarcó una ceja.

— El amor es un mito.

— Oh, mamá — volvió a suspirar Bella. Renee se rió suavemente y meneó la cabeza.

— Sueña si quieres, hija. Yo me conformo con tener un techo sobre mi cabeza, un trabajo con el que mantenerme, y... ¿Cuándo te has comprado ese vestido? — inquirió de pronto, mirándola por primera vez.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa picara.

— Es tuyo.

La señora Swann puso los brazos en jarras y torció el gesto.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mi armario?

— Solo unas doscientas — respondió Bella con sorna —. Es que nunca me compras nada así de sexy.

— Ya, y supongo que te lo has puesto para intentar seducir a Edward, ¿me equivoco? — Murmuró su madre—. Pues debo decirte, jovencita, que harías mejor en desistir en tu empeño. Es demasiado mayor para ti, y aunque tú te niegues en ignorar ese hecho, él es muy consciente de ello. Anda, ve a cambiarte. Te invito al cine.

— De acuerdo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, la joven se dijo que era estupendo tener a una madre con la que poder hablar como con una amiga, pero ni siquiera ella parecía tomarse en serio sus sentimientos por Edward

Su obsesión por él había llegado a tal punto, que le había dado la lata a su madre hasta que le había dado un puesto de administrativa en la inmobiliaria solo porque Edward iba allí frecuentemente en busca de nuevos terrenos en los que invertir. La idea había sido que al verla más a menudo tal vez se fijaría en ella de una vez, pero no parecía que estuviera funcionando.

Sin embargo, ella no se había dado por vencida: se las apañaba para conseguir una invitación a las fiestas a las que acudía; con frecuencia se «tropezaba» con él a la hora de comer en algún restaurante, en la oficina de correos, en el supermercado... A la mayoría de la gente aquello les hacía gracia, pero Bella se temía que estaba empezando a hartar a Edward ¡Si tan solo la mirara!

Al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando Edward salía de la inmobiliaria de Renee Swann y se dirigía al aparcamiento, escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de él, pero no quiso volverse, imaginándose de quién se trataba.

— ¡Espera, por favor! — lo llamó una voz familiar.

Edward resopló, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de su coche, y se dio la vuelta. Tal y como había supuesto, se trataba de Bella , que llegó junto a él unos segundos después, casi sin resuello.

— ¿Ya te marchas? — Lo increpó la joven frunciendo los labios—. Has pasado por delante de mi mesa y ni siquiera me has dicho adiós.

— ¿Eso era todo? — Farfulló Edward, sacando de su bolsillo la llave del coche—. Pues adiós.

Y le dio la espalda, para introducir la llave en la cerradura de la portezuela del vehículo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Bella se interpuso entre el coche y él.

— ¿Por qué tienes que tratarme de ese modo? — lo increpó desesperada.

— ¿Y a ti qué diablos te ha dado? — exclamó él—. No haces más que perseguirme.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? — Respondió ella con aire dramático—. Me muero de amor por ti — le dijo, y extendió los brazos en cruz y lo miró de un modo sensual —. ¡Tómame, Edward, te lo ruego, tómame, hazme el amor!

Para fastidio de la joven, el ranchero se echó a reír.

— ¿Dónde?

— Sobre el capó del coche, en el maletero... me da igual — contestó ella, sin variar aquella pose de víctima complaciente, y cerrando los ojos.

— El capó del coche cedería bajo mi peso, y tal vez tú cupieras en el maletero, pero yo lo dudo — respondió él en un tono irónico.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró irritada. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse indiferente cuando ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él? Era casi insultante.

— ¿Sobre el asfalto? — sugirió entre dientes.

— Demasiado duro para mi gusto, me temo — murmuró él, meneando la cabeza.

— Pues sobre el césped.

— ¿Y que se nos suban encima las avispas y las hormigas?

Edward se había cruzado de brazos y estaba observándola divertido, pero, de pronto, como si hubiera decidido cambiar de táctica para disuadirla de su impertinente coqueteo, la miró de arriba abajo de un modo que hizo que el vello de la joven se erizara.

— No hagas eso — le rogó Bella azorada, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, como para protegerse de su escrutinio.

— Has sido tú la que has empezado, cariño — le recordó él.

Se acercó un poco a ella, con la intención de acobardarla, de que se sintiera intimidada por su tamaño y su fuerza. Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que provocar a un hombre adulto podía tener serias consecuencias. Al parecer logró su propósito, porque de inmediato la expresión en el rostro de Bella delató que no se sentía tan segura de sí misma como pretendía.

— Edward .. — musitó nerviosa.

El aparcamiento estaba desierto, y la bravata de Bella se estaba desvaneciendo por segundos. Flirtear era una cosa, pero nunca había pensado que Edward se fuera a tomar en serio su ofrecimiento. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de sentirse preparada para algo así.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — La picó Edward con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver que parecía un animalillo indefenso, asustado por los faros de un coche—. ¿Te estás echando atrás?

— Es que... estamos a plena luz del día — balbució la pobre Bella con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Y qué? — inquirió él con voz ronca.

Esbozó una sonrisa sensual, muy masculina y arrogante, como si supiera que en ese mismo momento a Bella le temblaban las rodillas, y los latidos de su corazón se habían disparado.

— Tengo... tengo que irme — farfulló ella, casi frenética.

Edward sintió deseos de presionarla un poco más, no porque quisiera darle un escarmiento, sino porque aquella vulnerabilidad lo excitaba de un modo que jamás había imaginado. Sus ojos descendieron hacia los senos de la joven, tan erguidos, tan generosos... No había otra palabra para describirla más que «voluptuosa». Estaba tan bien formada, que aquellos deliciosos pechos podían colmar incluso unas manos tan grandes como las suyas. Solo en ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, y se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una chiquilla, se recordó. Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro encendido de Bella .

— Creía que querías que te hiciera el amor — le dijo en un tono que advertía peligro—. ¿Es que vas a huir antes siquiera de que hayamos empezado?

La joven tragó saliva con dificultad, y se apartó de él, dejando escapar unas risas nerviosas, y sintiéndose Como una idiota.

— Me parece que antes necesitaré tomar algunas vitaminas... para ponerme en forma — le dijo, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra—. Otra vez será.

Edward se rió suavemente, meneó la cabeza, y entró en el coche. Una vez en su interior, bajó la ventanilla apoyó en ella el antebrazo y asomó la cabeza.

— La próxima vez, asegúrate de que sabes lo que estás pidiendo — le dijo mirándola muy serio—. Pocos hombres rechazarían una oferta tan descarada.

— No estaba haciéndote ninguna oferta — masculló ella enfurruñada—, solo estaba picándote un poco.

— Pues esa clase de jueguitos pueden ser peligrosos. Si quieres practicar, hazlo con Tyler. Está casi tan verde como tú.

— Tal vez lo haga. Al menos él me desea — farfulló ella despechada.

Tyler era un joven estudiante de medicina que estaba haciendo las prácticas en el hospital de Jacobsville, y con el que había salido unas cuantas veces, aunque no había nada serio entre ellos.

— Pues que bien — contestó Edward con despreocupación—. ¿Vas a tu casa?, ¿quieres que te deje allí? — inquirió al observar que Bella tenía colgado el bolso.

— No, gracias — farfulló ella—. He quedado para comer con una compañera — mintió.

Se despidió con un ademán de la mano, y se alejó hacia el edificio de la inmobiliaria. Escuchó a sus espaldas cómo Edward arrancaba el coche y salía del aparcamiento, pero no se volvió. No quería que viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. Edward le había dado una lección, le había demostrado que en muchos aspectos aún no había crecido. Había flirteado descaradamente con él, pero cuando él le había respondido, se había quedado paralizada. Edward era experimentado y ella no. No, no sabía cómo comportarse con un hombre adulto, no conocía las reglas del juego. Se había puesto en ridículo a sí misma.

Aunque Edward le había dicho que lo más seguro era que no asistiría a la fiesta que daba su madre, Bella se puso lo más guapa que pudo, y se engañó diciéndose que lo hacía por Tyler, que él lo apreciaría. Había comprado para la ocasión un vestido de lentejuelas plateado que le caía en varias capas justo por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias de tacón a juego; se había dejado el cabello suelto; y se había dado unos ligeros toques de maquillaje en tonos pastel.

Cuando bajó al jardín, donde la gente del catering había colocado una carpa, se encontró con Tyler, que estaba esperándola vestido de un modo algo más informal que ella, con sus gafas de metal y el pelo engominado. Aunque no era guapísimo, tenía bastante éxito con las mujeres por su forma de ser afectuosa y su carácter tranquilo.

— Vaya, no te queda mal ese vestido— le dijo al verla aparecer.

Bella sonrió ante el peculiar cumplido mientras Tyler miraba en derredor, fijándose en las personalidades que se estaban congregando.

— Caray, tu madre conoce a un montón de gente importante.

— Solo a la que se mueve en su círculo — contestó Bella , encogiéndose de hombros.

Le molestaba esa faceta materialista de Tyler. Ella no le daba importancia al dinero ni al estatus social, pero sabía que Tyler tenía las miras puestas en el fututo en su ambición por establecer una consulta privada en Houston.

Comenzaron a andar entre la gente, saludando a quienes conocían, hasta llegar a la larga mesa con el ponche y los aperitivos. La orquesta que habían contratado había empezado a tocar una melodía lenta, y algunas parejas estaban ya bailando en la pista que se había colocado en el centro del jardín. A ella le encantaba bailar, pero Tyler no era precisamente un Fred Astaire, y aunque Bella se había ofrecido a enseñarle, él siempre se negaba, diciéndole que lo suyo no tenía arreglo.

— Supongo que no te apetecerá dar unas vueltas por la pista — aventuró a pesar de todo.

Como había esperado, Tyler meneó la cabeza.

— Lo siento, pero estoy hecho polvo. De lo que tengo ganas es de sentarme.

Bella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Se volvió hacia la mesa para servirse un poco de ponche, y al girarse vio, a unos metros, a Emmet y Rosalie Masen . Miró detrás de ellos, esperando ver a Edward, pero no estaba allí. Los saludó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus esperanzas acababan de desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes.

Rosalie llevaba puesto un vestido premamá de color azul oscuro, y Emmet, a su lado parecía radiante de felicidad. A Bella el segundo de los Masen siempre le había parecido un hombre triste y amargado, pero parecía que su matrimonio había hecho que la frialdad abandonara por completo sus ojos.

— Una fiesta magnífica — le dijo Emmet, acercándose a ella con su mujer—. Tu madre ha vuelto a superarse a sí misma.

— Es verdad — asintió Bella sonriendo—. ¿No nos vas a presentar? Conozco a tu esposa de vista, pero no nos han presentado formalmente.

— Cierto — reconvino Emmet—. Rosalie, esta es Bella Swann , la hija de Renee , nuestra anfitriona.

— Encantada de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti — le dijo Rosalie a la joven, estrechándole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró.

— De mi incansable persecución a Edward más bien, imagino — farfulló incómoda—. Sé que es una causa perdida, porque sigue viéndome como a una niña, pero, como los malos hábitos, me cuesta mucho dejarlo. En fin — añadió encogiéndose de hombros—, un día se casará y entonces al menos podré darme por vencida con cierta elegancia.

— Si te viera con ese vestido, seguro que no pensaría que sigues siendo una niña — dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Estás muy elegante.

— Gracias — murmuró ella halagada—. Al menos mi amigo Tyler sí se ha dado cuenta. Esperad, os lo presentaré.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscarlo, y regresó al rato con él.

— Emmet y Rosalie Masen — se los presentó—. Tyler Crowley — le dijo al matrimonio—. Es estudiante de medicina.

— Médico residente, si no te importa — corrigió él mirándola algo indignado—. Estoy a un paso de tener mi propia consulta, cuando acabe mi programa de residencia el año próximo — añadió sonriendo a los Masen .

Bella estaba diciéndose que no tenía caso preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿No ha venido nadie más de la familia con vosotros? — inquirió a Emmet. Él pareció reacio a contestar. Solo Edward — contestó finalmente. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que se iluminaron los ojos de Bella —. Está... aparcando el coche.

No quería decirle el resto. La atracción de la joven por su hermano era tan evidente que se sentía fatal la idea de hacerle más daño.

— Pues puede tirarse toda la noche ahí fuera tratando de aparcar — apuntó Tyler—. A mí me llevó casi una hora encontrar un sitio.

Emmet carraspeó. Tal vez después de todo fuera mejor que Bella lo supiera, que tuviese tiempo de irse preparando psicológicamente. Se lo debía.

— Bueno, no creo que tenga problema — murmuró—. Tania está con él, y es una mujer... de recursos.

**Espero que les guste, déjenme comentarios por si les gusta o no.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_ **Capitulo 2**

Aquello fue como una puñalada para Bella, pero salvó su orgullo esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo un comentario intrascendente. Edward ya le había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesado en ella, pero el que hubiera decidido ir a la fiesta de su madre con la que había sido una de sus más sonadas conquistas, era algo cruel.

Tanya Delani, que había crecido en Jacobsville, se había convertido en una modelo famosa, y Bella sabía que Edward había estado saliendo con ella un par de años atrás, pero no había esperado que fuera a llevarla esa noche de acompañante.

Emmet y Rosalie se disculparon para saludar a unos conocidos, y Bella se quedó de nuevo con Tyler, hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras él se dedicaba a seguir engullendo y a mirar con descaro a las féminas que se acercaban a la mesa de los aperitivos.

Minutos más tarde hacían su entrada Edward y Tanya, y Bella no pudo evitar fijarse en el modo empalagoso en que ella le sonreía. Era obvio que estaba esforzando mucho por reavivar los rescoldos de lo que había habido entre ellos.

Bella fue a servirse un poco más de ponche, resuelta a no girarse hacia la entrada del jardín. No iba a darle a Edward esa satisfacción. Sin embargo, de repente...

— Me muero por beber algo — dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella—. ¡Ah, pero si es la pequeña Bella ! La joven se volvió algo sobresaltada, y esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias con dificultad. Iba a hacerle pregunta de cortesía, pero Tanya no le dio tiempo. — Cielos, qué calor hace, ¿verdad? ¿Esto es ponche? Espero que esté bien frío. Edward ha tenido que aparcar casi al lado del estanque, y tengo los pies hecho añico de tanto caminar.

— Pues no sé por qué, después de tanto andar arriba y abajo por las pasarelas se supone que debías estar acostumbrada — le espetó Edward, apareciendo a su ludo.

Bella giró un instante el rostro al oír su voz, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y rápidamente se volvió de nuevo hacia Tanya, observando con envidia su traje de diseño blanco y negro, que hacía que los de las demás invitadas pareciesen harapos.

— Estás increíble — le dijo Bella con sinceridad—. Y según he oído, te van muy bien las cosas.

— Bueno, no puedo negar que he tenido algo de ayuda — admitió Tanya.

Y alzó el rostro hacia Edward con una confianza en sí misma y un aire tan sensual, que Bella apretó los dientes llena de frustración. Ella nunca sería capaz de mirar a un hombre de ese modo.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? — le preguntó Edward

— Por ahí, entre la gente — respondió Bella sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo misma hace rato que no la veo. Es la estrella de la noche.

— Se lo merece — dijo él—. Además, ese centro comercial generará muchos puestos de trabajo, fomentará el consumo...

— Y supondrá más ingresos para el ayuntamiento por los impuestos sobre los locales — intervino Tyler con sorna, acercándose a ellos —. El alcalde aprueba cualquier cosa con tal de llenar las arcas — como atraído por un imán, se volvió de inmediato hacia Tanya—. Debo decir que es usted muy hermosa, una verdadera encarnación de Venus.

Bella contuvo el deseo de darle un capón. Y pensar que a ella le había dicho «no te queda mal ese vestido»...

— Vaya, gracias — murmuró Tanya divertida—. ¿Quién es este galante caballero? — le preguntó a Bella .

— Tyler Crowler — se apresuró a presentarse él mismo, antes de que la joven pudiera abrir la boca. Tomó la mano de Tanya en la suya y la besó—. Encantado, señorita Delani.

El rostro de la modelo se iluminó de placer.

— ¿Me conoce?

— Todo el mundo la conoce — respondió él, adulador—. Su foto sale a menudo en la portada de las revistas.

— Bueno, sí — admitió Tanya con falsa modestia—, como le estaba diciendo a Bella , mi carrera ha despegado definitivamente desde que Edward le hablara de mí a un amigo que tiene en la agencia para la que trabajo ahora.

Edward estaba tratando por todos los medios de no prestar atención a Bella , pero hasta el momento no había hecho más que fracasar miserablemente. Aquel elegante vestido plateado insinuaba demasiado, y retaba su precioso bronceado color miel.

— ¡Oh, esta canción me encanta! — Exclamó Tanya entusiasmada cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar otra pieza—. Edward, vamos a bailar.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile dejando a Tyler embelesado y a la pobre Bella soplando de frustración.

— Este ponche está algo flojo — escucharon decir a uno de los invitados detrás de ellos.

Se volvieron, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, el hombre vació en el recipiente el contenido una petaca que se había sacado del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

— Eso es, mucho mejor — murmuró tras removerlo servirse un poco.

Bella observó la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía de cierto invitado a quien aquello lo habría enfurecido. Por suerte, sin embargo, a Edward no le gustaba el ponche, así que no se daría cuenta. Edward odiaba el alcohol, y Bella recordó en ese momento una anécdota que había circulado hacía tiempo, sobre cómo Edward había llevado a la cocina una copa de vino que le habían servido por error en una cena en casa de Alec y Heidi Volturi. — Oh, sí, yo también lo había oído — dijo Tyler cuando se lo comentó —. Y hablando de Alec y Heidi... Tuve la más ridícula de las discusiones el otro día con mi vieja tía. Estaba empeñada en que tenían tres hijos cuando todo el mundo sabe que solo tienen dos.

— Tu tía tiene razón — replicó Bella riéndose—. Tuvieron otro hace unos meses.

— ¿Otro? — exclamó Tyler atónito—. Demonios, con esto de los exámenes no me entero de nada.

— Ya están empatados con Demetri y Jane. El caso de los Volturi es curioso: son dos hermanos de seis hijos, no hay ninguna niña entre ellos.

— ¿Y el hermano de Heidi, James Witherdale? ¿No han tenido hijos Victoria y él?

— Por desgracia no pueden tenerlos — respondió Bella —. Pero han adoptado cinco nada menos, estaban muy triste porque le encantan los críos, empezó a remover cielo y tierra para conseguir que le dieran uno en adopción. Les fue bien, repitieron la experiencia y... ya ves, ¡cinco!

— Bueno, eso prueba que donde hay amor ningún obstáculo es insuperable.

— Supongo que sí — murmuró ella, sintiéndose apesadumbrada de nuevo al pensar en Edward

Involuntariamente, sus ojos lo buscaron en la pista de baile. No le costó atisbarlo, ya que, por su estatura destacaba entre los demás. La hermosa Tanya estaba literalmente colgada de él, moviéndose de un modo sensual al ritmo de la suave música, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro, deseando poder ser la modelo en ese momento. Estaba tan atractivo vestido de esmoquin... Edward sintió su mirada sobre él, y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia. Fue como si lo golpeara un rayo. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, y frunció el entrecejo contrariado. Otra vez ella, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado. Era como una niña que hubiera encontrado un paquete de cerillas y estuviera jugando con ellas. No se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto lo afectaban sus miradas, su ingenuo coqueteo. Debía estar empezando a vislumbrar sus poderes de seducción, y los estaba esgrimiendo con él para experimentar. Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Apartó la mirada de ella, y se inclinó para besar a Tanya, haciéndolo de un modo rudo y apasionado.

Tanya estaba sin aliento cuando despegó sus labios

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento... allí podremos estar a solas?— le sugirió en un tono seductor.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— Sería muy desconsiderado que nos fuéramos antes de que Renee dé su discurso — le dijo con humor forzado.

Tanya suspiró.

— Corrígeme si me estoy volviendo paranoica, pero me da la impresión de que me has traído para poner celosa a cierta jovencita — murmuró mirándolo a los ojos— Eso, o para usarme como camuflaje para escapar de ella porque desde luego es obvio que sigues sin querer nada conmigo. Hacía siglos que no me llamabas.

— He estado ocupado — farfulló él.

— Ya seguro — asintió Tanya con ironía—. A mí no puedes engañarme, Edward De hecho, he oído que últimamente apenas sales por ahí. Oh, sí, aunque estoy siempre fuera, todavía tengo amistades aquí en Jacobsville que me mantienen al día sobre quién está con quién — aclaró al ver la expresión sorda en el rostro de él—. Los rumores que corren sobre ti dicen que Bella ha estado persiguiéndote a todas partes.

Edward resopló.

— Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar.

— Humm... Así que ese es el motivo por el que me has invitado a esta fiesta — concluyó ella con una media sonrisa—. Y probablemente también el motivo por el que me has besado. Bueno, no importa, no pongas esa cara de culpabilidad — le dijo riéndose—. Si necesitas protección, aquí me tienes. Lo haré... por los viejos tiempos.

— Vaya, eres muy generosa — murmuró él divertido.

— Tú lo has sido conmigo — contestó Tanya poniéndose seria por un instante—. No es molestia, te ayudaré a quitarte de encima a esa chiquilla.

A Edward no le gustó demasiado cómo había sonado aquello. Tanya hacía que pareciese que Bella era una lapa.

— No es más que una niña — murmuró Tanya, observando a Bella , que estaba de espaldas, al lado de Tyler, aún junto a la mesa de los aperitivos—. ¿Crees que acabará casándose con ese estudiante de medicina?

— Me da igual lo que haga — masculló Edward

Pero era mentira. Lo cierto era que nunca había considerado a Tyler como una amenaza para la inocencia de Bella, pero últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él, y el donjuán de tres al cuarto era cada vez más fresco y atrevido.

— Seguro que se casan. Ella tiene una buena posición social, y dinero, o su madre, mejor dicho — murmuró Tanya pensando en voz alta—, pero para el caso es lo mismo, porque él necesitará más que un título para establecerse como médico y...

— Bella no se dejará embaucar de ese modo — la cortó él.

— Cariño, es una adolescente — replicó Tanya en un tono condescendiente —. ¿Qué puede saber de los hombres? Además, seguro que es virgen.

A Edward le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que pudiera acabar en manos de un interesado como Tyler Crowler , pero ya había decidido que iba a sacar a Bella de su mente.

— Supongo que sea como sea es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus decisiones — farfulló tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. Además, es su madre quien debe preocuparse por ella, no yo.

— Amén — respondió Tanya divertida.

— Entonces... ¿me ayudarás a desalentarla? — inquirió Edward

Tanya le sonrió con dulzura.

— Será un placer.

Bella , entretanto, llevaba ya tomado más ponche del que la prudencia aconsejaba, en un intento de insensibilizarse ante la actitud de Edward

— Ojalá supieras bailar — le dijo a Tyler con voz ligeramente gangosa. El alcohol había hecho su efecto, se sentía muy relajada.

— Bueno, supongo que podría intentarlo — dijo él soltando su taza—, ¿Quieres que probemos? El ponche me está haciendo sentir bastante desinhibido.

— ¿Sí? Estupendo — dijo ella, algo más animada. Bella lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó hasta la pista, y una vez allí le hizo poner las manos en su cintura, colocó las suyas en los hombros de él, y empezó a enseñarle los pasos básicos. Al cabo de un rato, Tyler estaba empezando a pillarle el truco, y sonrió a la joven atrayéndola hacia sí.

Bella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y cerró los ojos, siguiendo el compás de la música. Al diablo con Edward, se dijo.

— ¿Te diviertes, Bella ? — inquirió de pronto una amiga de su madre, pasando junto a ellos con su marido.

— Oh, sí, señora Stanley — contestó ella educadamente—. Espero que ustedes también lo estén pasando bien.

— Está siendo una fiesta deliciosa, querida — respondió la mujer—. Por cierto, me he fijado en que Edward ha venido muy bien acompañado — añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—, aunque cualquiera diría que está utilizando a su acompañante para escudarse de ti.

Bella se sonrojó irritada. Estaba acostumbrada a que los amigos y familiares la picasen por su encaprichamiento con Edward, pero precisamente por lo deprimida que se sentía aquella noche ese comentario la pilló desprevenida.

— ¿Para escudarse de mí? — musitó, forzando una sonrisa a duras penas.

— Bueno, es que hacía mucho que no se lo veía saliendo con nadie. Debe estar realmente desesperado si ha recurrido a un antiguo romance para desalentarte — comentó la señora Stanley riéndose.

Bella se apartó de Tyler, y regresó a la mesa de los aperitivos, dejando a la mujer boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado tanto? — le espetó Tyler, que la había seguido—. No es ningún secreto que llevas años colada por Edward

— Pues ya no lo estoy — mintió apretando los puños.

— Bueno, pues entonces... ¿Por qué dejas que te hieran los comentarios de la gente? Además, me tienes a mí — dijo pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Bella lo miró escéptica. Cada vez que pasaba una mujer bonita por su lado podía ver cómo los ojos de Tyler se iban detrás de ella. Era un tenorio, lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

— Pero es que la señora Stanley parecía estar sugiriendo que él está poco menos que traumatizado, como si yo lo hubiese estado acosando — insistió Bella frenética.

— Bueno, no dejes que te preocupen los chismorreos. Yo llevo semanas ignorándolos.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué chismorreos? — balbució.

Él se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bueno, se dice que últimamente habías estado persiguiendo a Edward por toda la ciudad: que habíais tenido encuentros casuales que no lo eran en realidad, que te habías presentado a fiestas a las que él estaba, esa clase de cosas. Dicen que Edward no podía dar dos pasos sin toparse contigo — explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior al leer la angustia en el rostro de Bella , pero a mí me pareció gracioso — añadió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Pues está claro que a Edward no se lo ha parecido - murmuró ella agachando la cabeza—. Dios, me he comportando como una idiota.

— ¿Crees que la señora Stanley tenía razón, que ha traído a Tanya con él para escudarse de ti?

Bella no había querido creerlo, pero asintió con la cabeza al comprender que en efecto debía haber sido así. Ella había creído que lo había hecho simplemente para demostrarle que pudiendo tener a otras mujeres como Tanya, una chiquilla como ella no le interesaba en absoluto, pero solo en ese momento entendió hasta qué punto lo había agobiado con su incansable persecución.

— Dios, Tyler, me siento tan estúpida. Pobre Edward ..

— ¿Por qué «pobre»? — replicó Tyler con una sonrisa para animarla—. Debe ser halagador que te persiga una chica guapa.

— Debe ser exasperante, querrás decir — farfulló ella.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos sin darse cuenta de en qué posición estaba poniendo a Edward? Había flirteado con él, lo había seguido a cualquier sitio con tal de obtener su atención, pero lo único que había conseguido era hacer que la rehuyera. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Y, por si fuera poco con haberse dado cuenta del modo en que se había puesto en ridículo, y de que no había hecho más que actuar en su contra, seguramente todo el mundo se habría percatado, como la señora Stanley, de que Edward había llevado a Tanya a la fiesta para mantenerla a raya. Era humillante ser rechazada en público de esa forma. Solo entonces, al mirar en derredor, se fijó en que varias personas estaban observándola con lástima. El resto de la noche tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos. Edward no bailó con nadie más que con Tanya, y se mostró tan atento con ella que enseguida los demás invitados empezaron a especular con que estaban dando una segunda oportunidad a su relación. Tampoco era de extrañar que lo pensaran, se dijo Bella, el modo en que estaba evitándola lo decía todo.

A pesar de la compañía de Tyler, se sentía rechazada y vacía por dentro, pero hizo de tripas corazón y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, para que nadie supiera lo dolida que estaba.

Cuando las últimas personas se retiraban, Renee Swan se detuvo junto a su hija y le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

— Bueno, no ha ido mal del todo — dijo.

— Oh, ha sido una fiesta maravillosa — respondió Bella en un tono despreocupado, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque sentía ganas de vomitar—, ¿verdad que sí, Tyler?

Él la miró con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Cuánto ponche has tomado, Bella ?

— No sé, cuatro o cinco tazas, tal vez seis, ¿y qué? — respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya tomado ponche? — inquirió su madre extrañada.

— Uno de los invitados le echó whiskey — explicó Tyler.

— Oh, cielos... ¿Estás bien, cariño, no estás mareada? — le dijo la señora Swan a su hija, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

— Estoy perfectamente, mamá, ¿no lo ves? Deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña — replicó ella apartándola. Su madre frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza.

— Ahora comprendo por qué Edward se sirvió una hace un rato, y después de olerlo volvió a echar el contenido en el bol.

— ¿Y cómo no? Seguro que se escandalizó, el señor Abstemio... — masculló Bella con ironía.

— Bueno, debo irme ya — dijo Tyler mirando su reloj. Tengo turno de noche en el hospital y es casi medianoche. Gracias por invitarme, señora Swan. Te llamaré mañana, Bella — le dijo a la joven besándola en la mejilla.

Mientras se alejaba, Bella se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba observándola preocupada.

— Lo superarás, cariño — le dijo—, ya lo verás. No es el fin del mundo. Además, Edward es de esa clase de hombre a los que no les gusta sentirse atados.

— Yo solo estaba flirteando con él, nada más — repuso Bella obstinadamente, como si de repetir esa mentira fuese a convertirse en realidad—. No iba en serio, pensé que él lo sabía.

Renee no contradijo a su hija, pero podía leer claramente la angustia en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Sabes qué? Lo que necesitas es descansar. Mañana Tyler te llamará y a lo mejor salís por ahí. Te hace falta distraerte.

— Supongo que sí.

— Eres muy joven aún, pero poco a poco irás comprendiendo que en la vida es mejor tomar lo que se nos ofrece que desear imposibles — le dijo la señora Swan suavemente.

— Sí, mamá — murmuró Bella , esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en cuántos días tardaría en superar aquella noche.

Edward y Tanya se acercaron a ellas para despedirse, y Bella sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Quería salir corriendo, desaparecer de allí, pero era como si se hubiese quedado clavada al suelo.

— Ha sido una fiesta magnífica — felicitó Tanya a Renee .

— Gracias, querida — contestó la madre de Bella. — Se volvió hacia el ranchero— Edward, me alegro que al final te decidieras a venir. Tanya, tienes que hacer que salga más a menudo.

— Pienso hacerlo — casi ronroneó ella, apoyándose en el hombro de él.

Bella estaba callada, y Edward notó que estaba acalorada y daba la impresión de que los ojos le pesaran.

— ¿No habrás estado bebiendo ponche, verdad? — inquirió como si fuera su padre. Se volvió hacia la señora Swan —. Parece que alguien...

— Sí, un invitado le añadió alcohol, ya lo sabemos— lo cortó Bella con fastidio—, y sí he estado tomando ponche toda la fiesta.

— Debería haber hecho que la gente del catering le retirara y trajera más — le dijo Edward a la señora Swan —, porque no le parecerá bien que Bella tome bebidas alcohólicas, ¿verdad?

Renee suspiró y frunció los labios.

— Edward, mi hija tiene diecinueve años, es mayor de edad, no puedo impedirle que beba.

— Pero el alcohol puede matar — insistió Edward—. Y ahora está aquí en su casa, pero, ¿y si va a una fiesta en otro sitio y luego se le ocurre conducir?

— Para tu información, nunca bebo si tengo que conducir — le respondió Bella irritada—, y si tanto te molesta que haya alcohol en nuestra fiesta, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?

Tanya soltó un silbido por lo bajo, y Edward miró a la joven de hito en hito.

— ¡Bella !, ¿qué modales son esos? — la reprendió su madre azorada. Se volvió hacia Edward—. No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. Adolescentes, ya sabes como son...

La joven, entretanto, se había servido otra taza de ponche para fastidiar a Edward, y la apuró de un trago, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano y mirándolo desafiante.

— Debería usted hacer algo con ella — le dijo Edward a la señora Swan.

— Mi madre hace mucho que ya no me dice lo que tengo que hacer — le espetó Bella .

Edward estaba mirándola como si no la reconociera. ¿Qué había sido de la chiquilla dulce e inocente?

— En cualquier caso no deberías beber — le dijo con aspereza—. Está claro que no estás acostumbrada al alcohols

— Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, acostumbrarme — respondió ella con una sonrisa cínica. La había herido, y quería devolverle todo ese daño—. Nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto tuyo, para que te enteres.

Se giró en redondo sobre los talones y se marchó sin mirar atrás. El whiskey estaba revolviéndole el estomago, pero se sentía liberada, y eso era mejor que seguir lamentándose. Aunque se mereciera el rechazo de Edward por haber estado persiguiéndolo como lo había hecho, podía habérselo dicho en privado en vez de humillarla de semejante manera.

Afuera, Edward se había quedado en el sitio con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que Bella se había enfrentado a él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su ciega adoración que aquella cruda hostilidad era algo nuevo y, para su sorpresa, excitante.

— Es el efecto del alcohol, Edward, no le hagas caso— dijo Renee , tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento—. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo una nueva propiedad en la que tal vez podrías estar interesado. ¿Por qué no te pasas por nuestra oficina mañana para echarle un vistazo al folleto de las características y las condiciones de compra? Aunque es sábado quiero ir para revisar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes, así que...

— Sí, mañana me va bien — respondió él, abstraído.

— Vámonos, Edward — le dijo Tanya, agarrándose de su brazo—, estoy cansada, y mañana por la mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica.

— Claro — murmuró él, distraído aún por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Buenas noches, señora Swan

Renee los despidió con la mano, observando curiosa cómo Edward giraba la cabeza varias veces hacia la ventana de la habitación de Bella mientras se alejaban. Por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente, pero inmediatamente meneó la cabeza, como diciéndose que era absurdo. Edward Masen tenía treinta y cuatro años, era imposible que pudiera tener interés alguno por su hija.

Bella pasó la noche fatal, y no solo por los efectos del alcohol. El que Edward hubiera llevado a Tanya a la fiesta para desalentarla le había abierto los ojos a la realidad, y la realidad muchas veces no era agradable.

«Pues por mí de acuerdo», se dijo, tratando de dejar de pensar en ello. Si tan desesperado estaba por escapar de ella como para arrojarse en brazos de un antiguo amor, iba a demostrarle que había captado el mensaje, y que no iba a ser tan inmadura como la creía, pataleando por no haber conseguido su atención, era el momento de retirarse, algo que debería haber hecho hacía tiempo, porque en el fondo había sabido que nunca se tomaría sus sentimientos por él en serio.

A la mañana siguiente, trenzó su largo y rubio cabello se puso unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta, y salió al jardín con su caballete. Le encantaba pintar y, era una afición que la relajaba, le ayudaba a sacarse un dinero extra, ya que había conseguido vender a vecinos y conocidos algunos paisajes.

Aunque era sábado, su madre estaba en la inmobiliaria. Muchas veces trabajaba los siete días de la semana, y Bella se preguntaba si no sería para llenar el vació que su padre había dejado en su vida al marcharse.

Lo cierto era que ella no entendía cómo podía gustarle el trabajo que hacía. A ella el estar todo el día frente a un ordenador le resultaba tan aburrido... De hecho, llevaba semanas pensando en buscar otra cosa. En ese momento con el pincel en la mano se le ocurrió que tal vez pudiera preguntarle al señor Alistair, el dueño de la galería de arte de Jacobsville, si no podría darle un empleo.

Necesitaba alejarse del negocio de su madre más que nunca, porque si seguía trabajando en la inmobiliaria seguiría viendo a Edward y atormentándose por lo estúpida que había sido.

Habiéndosele pasado la resaca, estaba empezando a pensar con más claridad, y a considerar lo ocurrido con algo más de objetividad. Pobre Edward, ciertamente debía de haber estado muy desesperado para llevar a la fiesta a un antiguo amor.

El paisaje en el que estaba trabajando era un campo de girasoles recortados contra un cielo azul y suaves nubes blancas. Como modelo para las flores estaba usando un par de enormes girasoles que había en uno de los parterres. Era un cálido día de verano, soplaba una ligera brisa, y el sol brillaba sobre ella.

De pronto, sin embargo, algo irrumpió en aquel paraíso de paz. Bella escuchó el ruido de un coche deteniéndose en la parte delantera de la casa, y al cabo de unos segundos como se cerraba la puerta del vehículo. No alzó la cabeza de la pintura. Era casi la hora de almorzar y estaba esperando a su madre. Debía ser ella.

— ¡Estoy aquí fuera, en el jardín! — La llamó cuando oyó pasos en el interior de la casa—. Si quieres puedes ir comiendo. Kachiri dejó preparada ayer ensalada de pasta. Está en el frigorífico. Yo iré dentro de un rato. Quiero terminar esto antes.

La persona que acababa de llegar salió al jardín por la puerta abierta, pero las pisadas eran demasiado pesadas como para ser las de una mujer. Bella se volvió, y se encontró con Edward allí de pie.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? — inquirió él sin más preámbulos.

— Si no está en la inmobiliaria, supongo que estará camino de aquí — respondió ella.

— Me acabo de pasar por su oficina, porque se suponía que me iba a dejar un folleto sobre un terreno, pero la secretaria ya se marchaba y me dijo que tu madre no había dejado nada en su mesa. ¿No te lo habrá dejado a ti, verdad?

— No — negó Bella , trazando con el pincel por tercera vez un pétalo, en un intento por ignorar el ruido de su corazón, resquebrajándose—. Si quieres esperarla, pasa al salón y siéntate.

Bella estaba tan distante que Edward se sentía como un extraño.

— ¿Qué?, ¿No vas a pedirme que te haga el amor entre los girasoles? — la picó.

— He decidido madurar — le contestó ella sin mirarlo— Lo de perseguir a hombres que no quieren nada de una es para las adolescentes. A partir de ahora iré detrás de aquellos con los que tenga alguna posibilidad.

— ¿Cómo Tyler? — preguntó él, torciendo el gesto,

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no? — le espetó. La actitud de la joven estaba empezando a preocupar a Edward

— No sabía que pintaras — comentó, apoyándose en la valla que rodeaba el jardín.

— Dado el poco interés que te has tomado en mí hasta ahora no me sorprende — murmuró ella imperturbable, untando de pintura el pincel en la paleta— No tienes que preocuparte, no te molestaré más — le dijo mirándolo por primera vez—, anoche capté el mensaje. Si has venido para recalcármelo, no hacía falta— dijo esbozando con dificultad una sonrisa— siento haber hecho tu vida tan difícil. No volveré a avergonzarte más, te lo prometo.

Edward se sentía vacío. ¿Qué había sido de la Bella que había conocido? ¿Acaso había crecido de la noche a la mañana? La observó en silencio un buen rato.

— ¿Vas a ir tu madre y tú a la barbacoa de los Volturi la semana que viene? — le preguntó.

— No lo sé — respondió ella vagamente. ¿A qué venia eso de repente?—. ¿Vas a ir tú?

— Sí, bueno...

— Entonces yo no iré — lo cortó ella tajante.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero entrometerme más en tu vida social. No me extraña que últimamente salieras tan poco. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que te estaba poniendo las cosas hasta que anoche llegaron a mis oídos las habladurías de la gente sobre mi conducta.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo apareció la señora Swan.

— ¡Ah, estás aquí, Edward! — lo saludó riendo—. He traído el folleto conmigo, iba a acercarme ahora a llevártelo, pero te me has adelantado — le dijo. Se volvió hacia su hija—. Bella , ¿está lista la comida?

— Kachiri dejó preparada ensalada de pasta. Está en el frigorífico — contestó ella.

— Bueno, pues vamos a comer, anda.

— Ya iré luego — respondió la joven—. Quiero terminar esto mientras aún tenga la luz adecuada.

— ¡Artistas! — Suspiró Renee Swan, mirando a Edward y encogiéndose de hombros con una afable sonrisa—. ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar conmigo ya que Bella está tan excéntrica?

Edward la miró vacilante, observando el perfil de la joven por el rabillo del ojo.

— Emm... no, gracias, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Nos ha llegado una partida de ganado hoy, así que todo el mundo está en los campos, echando una mano — mintió. En realidad ya habían terminado antes de que él se marchara, pero la actitud de Bella no lo hacía sentirse precisamente bienvenido.

— Bueno, dentro de unos años contaréis con muchas más manos — dijo la señora Swan riéndose—, con todos esos sobrinos y los que aún quedan por llegar...

— Cierto — asintió él abstraído, tomando el folleto que le tendía la madre de Bella —. Le echaré un vistazo a esto y lo consultaré con Emmet y los otros antes de darle una respuesta.

— Estupendo. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a almorzar?

Edward esperaba que Bella dijera algo, que secundara la proposición de su madre, pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada, ni lo miró, así que finalmente meneó la cabeza, dio las gracias a la señora Swan y se excusó.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Renee miró a su hija con curiosidad.

— ¿Habéis discutido Edward y tú? — inquirió suavemente.

— Por supuesto que no — contestó Bella . Se giró hacia su madre y esbozó una sonrisa de que todo estaba bien-. Es solo que he decidido dejar de hacerle la vida imposible. Ha debido ser agotador para él tener a una chiquilla pegada a sus talones todo el día.

— Estoy segura de que Edward comprende que esto es una fase por la que estás pasando, cariño — dijo su madre tratando de animarla. Sin embargo, aquello solo consiguió herir más a Bella —. Lo que ocurre es que es de esos hombres que jamás se casan. Aunque tuvieras unos años más, eso no supondría ninguna diferencia.

— Sí, tienes razón — murmuró Bella , apretando los dedos en torno al pincel para ocultar su ligero temblor.

— Bueno, de todos modos debe sentirse aliviado de que hayas decidido poner fin a tu «acoso y derribo» — dijo su madre riéndose—. La verdad es que en algunos momentos has llegado a ser realmente persistente.

Bella forzó una sonrisa para ocultar hasta qué punto le dolía que su propia madre no la comprendiera.

Volvió el rostro hacia el lienzo.

— Supongo. Parecía aliviado, sí.

Renee asintió, pero la mirada que cruzó por sus ojos antes de ir dentro era de preocupación. La reacción de Edward había denotado cualquier cosa menos alivio. Tenía impresión de que la nueva actitud de Bella lo había sorprendido. Tal vez se estaba equivocando con los dos. ¿Sería verdadero amor lo que Bella sentía por él? ¿Sentiría él algo por ella, y quería ocultarlo a toda costa?

Perplejo era en realidad como se había quedado Edward Mientras iba conduciendo camino del rancho, empezó a pensar.

La noche anterior no había dormido bien, recordando la expresión en el rostro de Bella cuando se había marchado airada antes de que él y Tanya abandonaran la fiesta. En realidad había usado aquello del folleto como una excusa para ir a verla, para comprobar si seguía dolida.

Lo que no había esperado de ningún modo era encontrarla tan indiferente a él, ni tan calmada y segura de sí mima. Lo cierto era que, después de haber pasado dos años siendo perseguido por ella y habiendo sido el objeto de sus flirteos, era realmente chocante que lo tratara como a un extraño.

Cuando llegó al rancho de su familia, aparcó el coche frente al porche, y entró en la casa con el ceño fruncido. Su madre debía haber salido, porque no estaba en el salón ni en la cocina. Sin embargo, para sorpresa, se encontró a Emmet en el estudio revisando los libros de cuentas.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? — inquirió este al verlo.

Edward cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí, decidido a confiarse a su hermano. Necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchase.

— Bella es mi preocupación — le dijo

— Eso no es nada nuevo — contestó Emmet— has estado quejándote de ella durante años.

Edward frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— No es eso, tú no lo entiendes. Está ignorándome.

Los intensos ojos azules de Emmet lo escrutaron

— Humm... ¿Una nueva táctica? Edward se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

— Desde anoche no es la misma. Dice que se ha dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndome la vida imposible, ha renunciado a mí.

— ¿Y eso es malo? — inquirió Emmet.

— Es el modo en que se comporta ahora lo que me preocupa — dijo Edward quedamente—. Está demasiado tranquila.

— No te fijaste en la expresión de su rostro cuando apareciste con Tanya, ¿verdad? — le respondió Emmet. — Estaba destrozada.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

— Yo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No quería hacerle daño, solo quitármela de encima.

— Bueno, pues ya lo has conseguido. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Edward dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

— Es que... nunca imaginé que pudiera sentirme tan mal por que me ignorara por completo.

— Vaya, esa es una confesión bastante sorprendente viniendo de ti.

— Supongo que sí — murmuró Edward, bajando la vista incómodo a sus gastadas botas—. Pero sigo pensando que hice lo correcto. Ella es muy joven.

— Es lo que siempre has dicho — respondió Emmet, encogiéndose de hombros— En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Parece que al fin, Bella te ha escuchado.

— Sí, supongo que sí — dijo Edward Pero no parecía satisfecho.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Tanya? Anoche me dio la impresión de que estaba bastante entusiasmada contigo ¿Vas a volver con ella? — le preguntó.

— No estoy interesado en Tanya. Lo nuestro se terminó. La ayudé a abrirse camino en su profesión, y lo de anoche fue una especie de favor, a modo de agradecimiento.

— Entonces está ayudándote a mantener a Bella a raya — murmuró Emmet.

— Esa era la idea, pero según parece no era necesario, ya que Bella ha dejado de perseguirme. Asegura que ha decidido dejarse de juegos adolescentes. ¿Es eso todo lo que era para ella... un juego?

— Bueno, tal vez eras tú el que se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio — sugirió Emmet—, aunque a mí a veces me parecía que el flirteo de Bella te divertía, por mucho que te quejaras de que te atosigaba.

Y tenía razón, porque Edward no podía negar que en el fondo se sentía atraído por ella, pero el hecho de que ella apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia, siempre hacía que renegara de esos sentimientos.

— Bella es virgen — le dijo a su hermano—, estoy casi seguro, y yo ya pasé por una mala experiencia con una mujer inocente. No soy tan masoquista como para volver a repetir aquel error.

— Comprendo tus temores, Edward — le respondió Emmet—, pero Bella no es Angela. Además...

— Todo esto es ridículo — lo cortó Edward, que ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo—, Bella es demasiado joven para tener interés real en un hombre — le dijo.

Emmet meneó la cabeza.

— Espero que tengas razón, porque si no, si en realidad le importabas, puedes haber matado ese amor, y pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote — le advirtió.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que ella misma me dijo que solo era un juego!

— ¿Acaso crees que iba a confesarte que se muere de amor por ti después de que te pavonearas anoche con una de tus antiguas conquistas en su propia casa?

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado. De algún modo le parecía que Emmet tenía razón en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no podía aceptarlo,

— Por el amor de Dios, Edward, si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad a Bella ! — Gruñó Emmet, atónito ante lo cerrado de mente que podía ser su hermano—. No está asustada de ti como lo estaba Angela.

— Por supuesto que no lo está... porque ni siquiera la he besado — replicó Edward mirándolo fijamente—. ¡Angela tampoco me tenía miedo hasta que intenté llevármela a la cama!

Emmet le sostuvo la mirada.

— Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta: quién nada arriesga, nada gana — lo aleccionó. Edward resopló irritado.

— Aunque Bella tuviera unos años más, jamás me atrevería a... ¿es que no lo entiendes? — exclamó arrojando los brazos al aire, y girándose hacia la ventana —. Aquella experiencia me dejó marcado. Perdí el control y le hice daño a Angela. Mi estatura y mi fuerza no son cosa de broma.

— Es cierto que eres muy alto, y fuerte como un toro — asintió Emmet—, pero te has creado un complejo absurdo. Solo porque una histérica te acusara de haberle roto las costillas...

— Bueno es verdad que le hice daño — murmuro Edward, sintiéndose fatal.

— Se hizo daño ella sola — replicó Emmet—, forcejeando contigo y cayéndose de la cama — le recordó Emmet—. Apenas medía uno sesenta, era toda huesos, y para colmo resultó ser una virgen aterrorizada. Bella en cambio es una chica alta, bien formada... es más tu tipo.

— Me da igual que sea mi tipo, ¡es una cría!

— Lo que tú digas — se rindió Emmet, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente acabará casándose con el honorable médico y tendrán diez hijos.

— Si es lo que quiere, por mí bien — dijo tozudamente Edward Y, sin embargo, al decirlo, le hervía la sangre solo de imaginarla en la cama con aquel petimetre. Se caló el sombrero hasta los ojos y salió del estudio.

En los días siguientes, Edward advirtió una diferencia notable en su vida. Cuando iba a la ciudad, Bella ya no aparecía detrás de él en las tiendas, ni se asomaba sonriente desde la ventana de la inmobiliaria para saludarlo. Asistió a varios actos sociales, e incluso se llevó a Tanya con él, pero Bella no acudió a ninguno.

Debería haberse sentido rebosante de felicidad, pero, de algún modo, le dolía que Bella ya no tuviera el menor interés por él, y por mucho que empezara a enumerarse mentalmente las causas por las que no quería tener una relación con ella, no servía de nada.

Dos semanas después de la fiesta, Bella estaba en una boutique de la ciudad, cuando entró Tanya en el local llenando el ambiente con su caro perfume.

— ¡Vaya hola, Bella ! — la saludó con una sonrisa... — ¡Bueno, así que Edward finalmente te ha ganado la partida¡ No te vimos en la fiesta de los Da Revin el otro día ni tampoco en la barbacoa de los Volturi. Me di cuenta que nada más llegar, Edward se pasó varios minutos mirando de reojo todo el tiempo, por si aparecías. ¡Pobre hombre!, le has causado manía persecutoria — concluyó riéndose.

Bella contrajo el rostro enojada por semejante retrato de sí misma.

— Bueno, ya he dejado eso atrás. He decidido dar una oportunidad a mi relación con Tyler.

— Humm... El doctor de las manos largas, ¿eh? — Murmuró Tanya sarcástica, mientras examinaba uno de los vestidos más caros de la tienda—. Espero que te des cuenta de que no te será fácil conseguir que te sea fiel, porque imagino que habrás oído que llevó a Lauren Mallory a la fiesta que los Newton dieron este fin de semana, ¿no? Y que ella no regresó a su casa hasta el amanecer.

Bella miró a la mujer con puro odio.

— ¿Sientes placer atormentándome, Tanya? — le espetó—. Ya tienes a Edward ¿Qué más quieres?

La modelo enarcó sus finas cejas.

— No tengo a Edward .. todavía — le contestó—. Simplemente me pidió que le ayudara a mantenerte alejada de él. Me dijo que haría lo que fuera para librarse de ti— añadió, observando a Bella con altivez—. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, querida — dijo chasqueando la lengua—. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que Edward es de esa clase de hombres a los que no les gusta que los persigan. Te perjudicaste a ti misma con esa estrategia tan poco sofisticada.

Cómo odiaba a aquella mujer...

— Pues ya lo he dejado tranquilo — dijo la pobre Bella , con un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas ardientes.

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

— Me temo que él no está tan convencido. Aunque a mí eso me viene de perlas — dijo con una sonrisa perversa—, porque mientras siga sintiéndose amenazado por ti, continuará recurriendo a mí. Es realmente increíble en la cama, ¿sabes? — añadió con toda la intención, observando encantada la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la joven.

Bella volvió a colgar la falda que iba a probarse y salió de la tienda apresuradamente.

Tanya la observo alejarse con una sonrisa diabólica. Había sido tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Inexplicablemente, la joven se había dado por vencida en el primer asalto, pero Edward parecía preocupado desde que empezara a ignorarlo, así que la única posibilidad que tenía de conseguir que la olvidara era hacer que ella lo odiara. Bueno, parecía que al haberle mentido, sugiriendo que se estaba acostando con él había funcionado. Sonrió satisfecha, y descolgó el vestido, tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía al probador.

Por la tarde, Bella no consiguió concentrarse en el trabajo, y en cuanto fue la hora de salir, se fue directa a la galería Alistair, decidida a cambiar su vida de una vez.

Aro Alistair, el dueño, tenía buen ojo para las obras de arte y un profundo conocimiento del mercado. Conocía a Bella desde niña, y había seguido sus progresos pictóricos y su creciente interés por el arte.

— Tenía la esperanza de que algún día te acercaras por aquí para ofrecerte a ayudarme — le dijo visiblemente satisfecho cuando Bella le hubo explicado el motivo de su visita—. Tener que llevar esto yo solo se me hace cada vez más cuesta arriba. No, no me vendría mal una ayudante. Tú tienes vista para los detalles, y podría enseñarte a evaluar pinturas, y el funcionamiento del mercado.

— Eso me encantaría. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar— le dijo Bella entusiasmada.

Él asintió

— Bien, entonces. ¿Cuándo podrías empezar?

— El lunes que viene. Esta noche le diré a mi madre que busque a alguien que me reemplace.

— ¿Y eso no le causará a ella mucho estropicio?

— No, no, no se preocupe — contestó Bella negando con la cabeza—. Al contrario, estará encantada. Lleva años diciéndome que tengo que buscar mi propio camino, lo que de verdad quiera hacer.

Y en efecto, su madre se sintió muy feliz por ella cuando le dio la noticia al llegar a casa.

— Ya era hora, hija — le dijo—, pensé que ibas a quedarte siempre en la oficina. Me encantaba tenerte allí, naturalmente, pero...

— Pero las dos sabemos que si te pedí ese puesto era para poder ver más a Edward — concluyó Bella , frunciendo los labios—. Sí, mamá, esa es la razón por la que dejo la inmobiliaria. Si quiero cortar para siempre con mi actitud hasta ahora, tengo que hacerlo del todo.

— Además, el señor Alistair es un hombre encantador y ya sabes que el arte me apasiona. Quiero hacer algo útil con mi vida, algo que me llene. El matrimonio... bueno, quizá algún día, pero todavía no.

— Buena chica — aprobó su madre acariciándole la mejilla—. Aún eres joven. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante.

— Sí, tengo mucho tiempo por delante — repitió Bella con una mirada triste en sus ojos azules. Se sentía un poco perdida, pero no quería ponerse a suspirar por cada rincón de la casa—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar fuera, para celebrar lo de mi nuevo empleo? — propuso.

— Me parece una idea magnífica — dijo su madre sonriendo—. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?, ¿Al Beef Palace?

Bella contrajo el rostro. Aquel era el restaurante favorito de Edward

— ¿No te apetece más ir a un chino?

Renee se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras.

Horas después, cuando salían del restaurante, charlando animadamente, Edward, que pasaba por allí en coche con Tanya, las vio. «Qué extraño», se dijo, «creía que a Bella no le gustaba la comida china...».

— ¿No son esas Bella y su madre? — Murmuró Tanya con cierta aspereza—. ¡Fíjate qué raro! ¿Por qué habrán ido a ese chino? Yo había esperado que la encontrásemos en el Beef Palace. Como dicen que siempre va allí para revolotear a tu alrededor...

Edward la miró irritado.

— No es necesario que la ridiculices — le dijo en un tono suave pero peligroso.

La modelo se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo lo hace. De hecho es lo que ella ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, ponerse en ridículo a sí misma. Además, ella lo reconoce — murmuró.

Edward entornó los ojos suspicaz.

— No le habrás dicho nada, ¿verdad?

Tanya cruzó sus elegantes piernas.

— Me la encontré a mediodía en una boutique, y simplemente le dije que estabas harto de ella, cosa que ya sabía — le dijo tan tranquila.

Edward contrajo el rostro disgustado. Tanya no era precisamente un dechado de tacto cuando se trataba de decir las cosas, y estaba seguro de que Bella habría pensado que la había enviado él.

Así que la semana siguiente con la excusa de devolverle el folleto a la señora Swan y discutir con ella los detalles de la compra del terreno, esperó poder ver a Bella y aclarar aquello pero la joven no estaba en su mesa.

Llamó a la puerta abierta del despacho de Renee, y esta alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando para saludarlo e invitarlo a pasar, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

— Bueno, ¿qué habéis decidido? — le preguntó con una sonrisa cordial.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? — inquirió Edward sin responder ¿No estará enferma o algo así?

Renee Swan lo miró sorprendida. O mucho la engañaban sus ojos y sus oídos, o Edward Masen estaba preocupado por su hija.

— Pues la verdad es que ha encontrado otro empleo, Edward — le dijo vacilante—. Ahora trabaja para Aro Alistair.

— ¿En la galería de arte? — farfulló él incrédulo. Se recostó en el asiento dejando escapar un pesado suspiro—. ¿No le parece que está llevando las cosas al límite? — le dijo a la señora Swan —. ¡Por amor de Dios, solo falta que se destierre por mí!

Renee sabiamente, no dijo nada al respecto, sino bajó la vista a sus papeles, haciendo que los ponía en orden. ¡Si él supiera...! Bella le había comentando incluso durante el fin de semana que estaba pensando en alquilar una habitación en una pensión para empezar a independizarse.

— La oportunidad del trabajo en la galería se le presentó de repente — murmuró.

— ¿No le habrá mencionado por casualidad que haya tenido un encuentro con Tanya últimamente, verdad? — insistió Edward, inclinándose hacia delante y observándola fijamente, sin pestañear.

— No — contestó la señora Swan contrariada— ¿por qué?

— Parece ser que Tanya le ha dicho algunas cosas bastante duras, como si hablara en mi nombre — le explicó él

— Quizá haya sido lo mejor — dijo la señora Swan pensativa—. Es mejor que Bella no albergue vanas esperanzas respecto a ti, Edward No te preocupes por ella. Con el tiempo lo superará, y seguramente acabará casándose con Tyler.

— Tyler es un playboy — repuso Edward frunciendo el ceño.

— Puede que no haya sentado aún la cabeza — concedió Renee —, pero si aprecia a mi hija como creo que la aprecia, puede que llegue a amarla, y entonces tal vez dejará de ir de flor en flor.

— Los tipos así raras veces cambian, señora Swan — insistió Edward entornando los ojos.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza.

— No puedo decir que sea el yerno ideal, pero es la vida de Bella , no tengo derecho a interferir en ella.

Edward volvió a recostarse en el asiento de cuero y frunció el ceño intranquilo.

— Bueno, y entonces... ¿qué habéis decidido respecto a ese terreno? — le preguntó de nuevo la señora Swan .

— Vamos a comprar — respondió él abstraído. Ofreció una cifra y dejó a un lado su preocupación por Bella por un momento para discutir aquella transacción.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento de la joven le parecía desmesurado, y cuando abandonó la inmobiliaria, fue derecho a la galería de arte.

Aquel día el señor Alistair se había marchado a Houston, a una subasta, dejando a Bella a cargo de todo

Edward la observó un instante a través de la enorme cristalera antes de entrar. Estaba realmente preciosa, se dijo. Había escogido para aquel día un traje de chaqueta y falda en seda beige, una delicada blusa blanca con bordados en el frente, y se había recogido el cabello con una elegante trenza de raíz. Además, se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón que remarcaban la grácil curva de sus tobillos y pantorrillas, y el traje le quedaba como si se lo hubieran hecho a medida.

Finalmente Edward se decidió a entrar, y abrió la puerta haciendo tintinear la campanilla que colgaba del techo. Bella se giró al oírla, esbozando una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos al ver que era él

Aquella reacción fue como un latigazo para Edward. Sus ojos azules siempre se iluminaban al verlo, pero en ellos solo se reflejaba ya desconfianza y resentimiento.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Edward? — le preguntó en un tono de cortesía meramente profesional.

Edward avanzó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con los ojos entornados.

— No tenías que dejar a tu madre desaviada solo para evitarme — le dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

Bella alzó la barbilla desafiante.

— Dado que la única razón por la que le pedí que me dejara trabajar allí era para poder verte más a menudo, dudo que la haya dejado «desaviada» en absoluto,

El esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Ya veo — murmuró—. Entonces, siguiendo ese razonamiento, debo pensar que has venido a trabajar aquí para no verme porque piensas que no tengo ningún interés por el arte, ¿me equivoco? Eso no es muy halagador.

— Desconozco tus intereses, aparte de hacer dinero — le contestó con frialdad—. ¿A qué has venido?

— Quería asegurarme que Tanya no te había hecho daño.

Bella se giró hacia él, arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Qué diferencia supondría que me hubiera dejado herir o no por sus palabras? Su intención claramente era la de hacerme daño.

Edward inspiró y expiró.

— Solo quería que supieras que yo no la había mandado a ti para que te dijese lo que te dijo.

— Me lo habría merecido si hubiese sido así — repuso ella, bajando la vista al suelo—, después de todo lo que te he molestado.

Edward se sentía incómodo oyéndola hablar de ese modo. Se acercó un poco más a ella, sacó las manos de los bolsillos, y tomó su rostro entre ellas. ¡Dios, era tan hermosa! Sus ojos tenían el color del cielo, su piel parecía de melocotón, y sus labios... esos labios gruesos y sonrosados... Sin poder evitarlo, siguió su contorno con los ojos. Había tal intensidad en su mirada, que la joven se sonrojó ligeramente, y entreabrió los labios en una acción refleja.

— Bella ... — murmuró él con voz ronca por la excitación.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos ante su tono. Nunca lo había oído pronunciar su nombre de ese modo. Advirtió que los ojos castaños de Edward estaban fijos en sus labios, y que sus grandes y cálidas manos le asieron las mejillas con más fuerza, y alzaron su rostro hacia el de él. Turbada, observó cómo Edward inclinaba la cabeza, y sus labios se aproximaban a los de ella, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

El ranchero escuchó la respiración de Bella tornarse más rápida, y todo el autocontrol que había estado ejerciendo sobre sí mismo hasta entonces, se desvaneció ante el fiero arranque de pasión qué se estaba apoderando de él.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que el olor de su colonia estaba embriagando a la joven y podía sentir su ancho y duro tórax contra la turgencia de sus senos. Aquel íntimo contacto era tremendamente excitante, incluso habiendo entre ellos varias capas de ropa.

Nerviosa, puso las manos abiertas contra su camisa, en un vano intento de detenerlo, cuando ella misma no quería que parase.

— ¿Sabes besar, Bella ? — susurró Edward El ardiente deseo de tomar los labios de la joven había hecho que la razón lo abandonara por completo.

— S... sí — balbució ella.

— Demuéstramelo.

Las palabras se adentraron en los labios entreabiertos de Bella cuando la boca de Edward se posó de pronto en la suya. La joven saboreó aquel beso en el silencio de la galería. Su cuerpo se tensó, contuvo el aliento en la garganta, y la sobrecogió el inusitado placer que estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes la había besado un hombre experimentado, y era tan diferente de Tyler y los chicos con los que había hecho antes aquello...

La respiración del vaquero también se había tornado entrecortada, y cuando despegó su boca de la de ella para tomar aliento, la joven notó los latidos fuertes e irregulares de su corazón contra su pecho. Los dedos de la joven se cerraron, asiendo la tela de la camisa, como tratando de mantenerse en el mundo real.

— Bella ... — jadeó él, enfebrecido.

Deslizó sus brazos en torno a ella, y la atrajo aún más hacia sí. Edward era muy fuerte, y aquel abrazo resultó brusco por la pasión que le imprimió, pero a Bella no le importó, porque su beso le había inyectado el deseo en las venas.

Metió los brazos por debajo de la chaqueta de Edward, acariciándole la espalda, y se puso de puntillas, dejando que devorara de nuevo sus labios mientras emitía suaves gemidos. La presión de la boca del vaquero era cada vez más insistente, y Bella abrió los labios para él. La lengua de Edward aceptó su muda invitación, y una ráfaga de calor la hizo estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Edward no podía pensar, no podía respirar. ¡Y pensar que la persona a la que estaba besando era Bella , la Bella a la que había conocido desde niña...! Aquello era una locura. Primero había hecho todo lo posible para alejarla de él, y de repente estaba alentándola sin la menor reserva. Sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de luchar contra su deseo. Invadió repetidamente la boca de la joven con su lengua, y de pronto se encontró imaginándola en la cama, debajo de él, entregándosele con esa misma pasión, permitiendo que desvelara los secretos de su feminidad y que la iniciara en el arte del amor. Con un gruñido casi animal, la lEdwardtó del suelo, besándola desesperadamente.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward la depositó de nuevo sobre sus pies y puso fin al beso, apartando el rostro, para encontrarse mirándose en los enormes ojos de Bella , que lo observaban extasiados. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos por los ardientes besos.

La joven apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Edward la tenía sujeta por la cintura, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con la fuerza de un tambor contra su pecho.

— Me has besado... — murmuró anonadada.

— Y tú has respondido a mi beso — contestó quedamente—. Esto es una locura, Bella : solo tienes diecinueve años.

— Y tú treinta y cuatro — dijo ella tragando saliva, sin haber recuperado aún del todo el aliento—. Ya lo sé Edward, y ahora sé cómo te sientes. Me deseas, pero no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo.

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció.

— Bella ...

— No, yo lo comprendo. Tanya es más de tu estilo— siguió ella amargamente—. Es experimentada, y sofisticada...

Edward tuvo la impresión de que pensaba que se acostaba con la modelo, pero no se molestó en corregirla.

— ¿Has mantenido relaciones alguna vez? — le preguntó con voz ronca.

Bella agachó la cabeza, pero él le tomó la barbilla con una mano firme para alzar su rostro de nuevo.

— ¿Has mantenido relaciones alguna vez?

Bella se sintió intimidada por la forma en que la estaba mirando.

— ¿Acaso no lo imaginas? — le espetó.

Edward advirtió entonces que estaba temblando, y el puño que había puesto bajo su barbilla se abrió, y sus dedos fueron descendiendo en una ligera caricia por la tersa garganta, hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos.

— No, nunca has estado con un hombre — confirmó con certeza.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta el lugar donde los nudillos de su mano reposaban, contra el pecho de ella, y los frotó en torno al endurecido pezón, observando cómo se estremecía de placer e, inconscientemente, se ponía de puntillas.

— Te odio — gimió Bella .

Edward rozó los labios de la joven con los suyos.

— Di mi nombre.

A Bella cada vez le era más imposible resistirse a la proximidad de Edward y a sus enloquecedoras caricias.

— Edward .. — balbució contra su voluntad, irguiéndose hacia su mano.

Él volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, y de pronto, sin previo aviso, sus dedos se cerraron sobre la turgencia de su seno, acariciándolo en el silencio de la galería, roto solo por los gemidos de ambos, y su trabajosa respiración.

Bella le clavó las uñas en los hombros, y entonces fue Edward quien se estremeció de placer. La mano que tenía sobre su seno se contrajo, y la joven suspiró dentro de su boca. Él, abandonado ya al deseo que tanto tiempo había acallado, enroscó una pierna con la de ella, y la atrajo hacia sus caderas para que pudiera notar lo excitado que estaba.

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Bella le mordió el labio inferior, atrapada por el fragor de la creciente pasión.

Sobresaltada por su conducta, despegó su boca de la de él, con los ojos como platos.

— Lo... lo siento... No pretendía hacer eso... — balbució avergonzada.

Trató de echarse hacia atrás, para apartarse de él, pero la pierna que Edward tenía rodeando la suya se lo impidió, y al reparar en lo excitado que estaba, contuvo el aliento, turbada.

Edward no quería separarse de Bella , pero se obligó a hacerlo al ver la expresión en su rostro. Comprendía que aquello era demasiado nuevo para ella.

— ¿El qué? — inquirió sin comprender.

— Te he... te he mordido — murmuró ella azorada. Edward se rio.

— Sí, ya lo creo que me has mordido. Y también me has clavado las uñas como una gata salvaje. Dios, en la cama serías capaz de hacer que me sangrara la espalda.

Bella volvió a contener el aliento y se puso como la grana.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ni que le hubiera permitido tomarse tantas libertades después del modo en que la había tratado. Y no solo permitírselo, sino haberlo alentado, además, y respondido a cada caricia y cada beso. ¡Y en la galería, donde cualquiera que pasara por la calle podría haberlos visto! Gracias Dios que se encontraba en una vía estrecha y poco transitada, sobre todo a aquella hora del día, y también había sido una suerte que tuvieran delante, tapándolos, un enorme cuadro con un paisaje de Texas.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Edward? ¿Acaso Tanya no te satisface plenamente, o es una especie de venganza por haberte estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo?

Él apenas sí podía respirar por la excitación que aún sentía. Bella le había respondido con una vehemencia que nunca hubiera esperado, y menos en una mujer tan joven y con tan poca experiencia. Estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de las sensaciones que habían surgido entre ellos, pero se dijo que aquello era un completo error, y que no debía darle esperanzas.

— ¿Qué crees tú? — le contestó con insolencia.

Como había esperado, Bella se sintió ofendida con aquella respuesta.

— Creo que deberías marcharte — le dijo con voz queda.

Edward se caló el sombrero hasta los ojos.

— Yo también lo creo — murmuró—. Buena suerte con tu nuevo trabajo. Le daré a Tanya recuerdos tuyos.

Bella no contestó, y pasaron varios minutos después de que Edward se hubiera ido antes de que dejara de temblar. Si quería que saliera de su vida, ¿por qué había hecho aquello?

**CONTINUARA,**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_ **Capitulo 3**

En el coche, de regreso al rancho, Edward no lograba quitarse a Bella de la cabeza, a pesar de que no hacía más que repetirse las razones por las que no podía, no debía, tener una relación con ella: Bella tenía solo diecinueve años y era virgen. En cuanto la tocó, supo que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho antes. Si tal y como todo el mundo decía estaba encaprichada con él, posiblemente habría estado reservándose para él, aguardando por sus besos, por sus caricias... ¡Imposible! Masculló para sus adentros, golpeando el volante con el puño. Aquello era una jugarreta del destino, una broma cruel. La deseaba de un modo enfermizo, pero después de su experiencia con Angela no podía...

La expresión aterrorizada en el rostro de Angela cuando se había vuelto hacia ella tras quitarse la ropa, lo había atormentado durante mucho tiempo. Había pensado que ella lo amaba y confiaba en él, en que no le haría daño, pero se había puesto muy nerviosa y se había revuelto como un gato acorralado, chillando todo el tiempo.

Su hermano Emmet siempre le había dicho que ella sólo iba detrás del dinero de la familia, pero él se había negado a creerlo, y cuando lo rechazó en la cama, fue un duro golpe para él. Desde entonces, había salido con alguna otra mujer, pero nunca más con una joven o inocente, siempre eran mujeres experimentadas, mujeres que no se asustaban de su ardor en la alcoba.

Claro que Bella no había parecido en absoluto asustada, se dijo. De hecho, le había respondido con fervor, aun a su pesar. Sin embargo, podía haber acabado asustándola si no se hubiese detenido, si hubiera perdido el control.

Había sido un error mostrarle que lo excitaba, que la deseaba. Tenía que hallar el modo de hacerle creer que como ella había sugerido, no había sido más que venganza, porque si no empezaría a perseguirlo otra vez, y eso no se lo podía permitir. No estaba seguro de poder resistir un segundo asalto, sobre todo después de haber probado el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Cuando llegó por fin al rancho, entró en la casa y se fue directo al dormitorio, para hacer la maleta. Iba asistir a un congreso de ganaderos en Denver sobre un nuevo programa de cruce de razas. El cambio de ambiente le iría bien, se dijo. Tal vez incluso conociera alguna mujer atractiva en la ciudad, una mujer que le hiciese olvidar a Bella .

La joven, por su parte, estaba convencida de que lo ocurrido en la galería de arte había sido su forma de desquitarse por haberlo atosigado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que la tenía desconcertada, y era el haber sentido su excitación. ¿Podría haber fingido eso? Sabía que los hombres podían excitarse con solo pensar en las mujeres a las que deseaban. ¿Habría estado pensando Edward en Tanya mientras satisfacía su apetito con ella?

— Últimamente estás muy callada — comentó su madre unos días más tarde, durante la cena—. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

— No es nada importante — contestó ella, forzando una sonrisa—. Supongo que simplemente estoy un poco cansada por la tensión de estos primeros días en mi nuevo trabajo, pero estoy muy contenta. El señor Alistair incluso me ha dicho que me dejaría exponer algunos de mis paisajes en la galería. Dice que tengo talento.

— Yo siempre lo he pensado, cariño — le dijo la señora Swan .

— Gracias, mamá — murmuró Bella sonriendo de nuevo—, no sabes lo que me animas. No como Tyler... El otro día, cuando vino a casa apenas sí miró los cuadros que le estuve enseñando. Y de uno me dijo: «vaya, este marco debe ser bastante caro». ¿Te imaginas? — añadió meneando la cabeza.

— Sí, bueno, está visto que no es precisamente un amante del arte — respondió su madre. Se quedó un momento callada y suspiró—. Bella , hija, sé que no te gusta que me meta en tus asuntos, pero últimamente estás quedando mucho con Tyler... tres citas esta semana... y me preguntaba... ¿No será a causa de Edward, verdad?

Bella dio un respingo y se ruborizó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Sé que te dolió que Edward se presentara en la fiesta con Tanya Delani, pero no dejes que tu orgullo herido te empuje en brazos de un hombre al que no amas. Tyler no es mal chico, pero es bastante interesado, y tiene algo de donjuán.

— Tal vez, pero al menos no me hace daño como Edward — respondió Bella con amargura.

— Cariño, tal vez ahora te sientas herida, despreciada, incluso que te ha tratado como a una cría, pero con el tiempo te alegrarás. Si algo puede decirse de Edward Masen es que es un hombre noble en su proceder: no va por ahí seduciendo jovencitas.

Bella bajó la vista azorada. ¿Qué cara pondría su madre si le contara lo que había sucedido en la galería?

— Ya he dejado atrás a Edward — le aseguró—. No voy a volver a correr detrás de él como un perrito faldero. Además, parece que se siente aliviado desde que lo evito, no lo he visto desde hace días.

— Ha estado fuera — contestó su madre en un tono despreocupado—. Por un congreso de ganaderos o algo así. Me lo mencionó Emmet el otro día. Creo que me dijo que se marchó el jueves por la noche. Iba a ir Carlisle, pero en el último momento, Edward le dijo que iría él.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. El jueves había sido el día que había ido a la galería... ¿Qué se habría creído, que iba a empezar a perseguirlo otra vez después de lo ocurrido y por eso había huido?

— ¿Me estás escuchando, hija?

Bella alzó el rostro sobresaltada.

— Perdona, mamá, estaba acordándome de algo.

— Últimamente me preocupas, Bella . De verdad que sí.

— Pues no hay por qué. Estoy muy contenta con mi nuevo trabajo, y... bueno, estoy creciendo.

— Oh, sí, ya lo creo que estás creciendo — farfulló la señora Swan , observando el recogido que se había hecho y el ligero maquillaje en su rostro—. Cada día te pareces menos a aquella niñita a la que llevaba al colegio — dijo con un suspiro nostálgico.

— Mamá... que tengo ya casi veinte años... — le recordó Bella .

— Sí, es verdad. Haces que me sienta mayor. El mes pasado le mandé a tu padre una foto tuya, para que viera lo elegante y crecida que estás— había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se desvaneció lentamente ante la mención de su marido—. Me ha dicho que puede que lo trasladen a Houston — dijo absorta, tras beber un sorbo de agua—. Si es así, podrá venir a verte él mismo.

Bella se quedó observando a su madre en un buen rato.

— Papá no sale con nadie — murmuró—, y tu tampoco, pero aun así ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder en lo más mínimo para daros una oportunidad. ¿No lo echas de menos?

— Más de lo que imaginas — contestó su madre con tono quedo, poniéndose de pie—, pero la vida sigue cariño — le dijo con un suspiro—. Te dejo, tengo que ir a revisar unas cuentas. Estaré en el estudio.

Bella la vio marcharse con ojos tristes. Su madre, seguía enamorada de su padre, y nunca dejaría de amarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día se reconciliaran pero sabía que, de suceder, llevaría mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, al final de la jornada, salió de la galería sintiéndose algo deprimida. Aquella noche había quedado con Tyler, pero la había llamado hacía un par de horas para decirle que tendrían que posponerlo porque le tocaba hacer guardia. « ¿Qué más da?», se dijo la joven, «en realidad no siento nada por él». Sin embargo, lo cierto era que en los últimos días no hacía más que cancelar sus citas en el último minuto, y se estaba empezando a preguntar si no estaría mintiéndole con eso de las guardias.

Para colmo, cuando entró en el coche, este no arrancaba. Se bajó y miró al automóvil irritada, dándole una patada a la rueda. Se había nublado, y estaba empezando a chispear. Estupendo, tendría que volver a la galería para llamar al taller.

Sin embargo, en ese momento oyó una bocina, y cual sería su sorpresa al girarse y ver detenerse detrás de ella la camioneta con el emblema del rancho Masen , de la que se apeó Edward

— ¿Algún problema? — inquirió, calándose el sombrero cuando llegó a su lado. Llevaba puesta ropa de trabajo y sus espuelas tintinearon suavemente cuando se detuvo junto a ella.

— No— mintió ella rehuyendo su mirada—. Es he que… he olvidado algo en la galería.

Entornó los ojos. Sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Era obvio por el modo en que había titubeado al contestar.

— Tu coche no arranca, ¿verdad? — le dijo sin andarse por las ramas.

La joven se sonrojó, pero siguió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Voy a llamar al taller de reparaciones para que vengan.

— Yo te llevaré allí. Anda sube.

— ¡No quiero!

Trató de apartarse de él, pero Edward la agarró por el brazo.

— No servirá de nada que me evites — le dijo con aspereza—. Me deseas. Tú lo sabes, y yo también, puedo sentirlo nada más tocarte.

El labio inferior de la joven temblaba.

— ¿Es que no puedes dejarme tranquila? — le rogó con la voz quebrada—. ¡Sé que no quieres nada conmigo! ¿Acaso tienes que seguir restregándomelo por la cara cada vez que me ves?, ¿Lo estúpida que he ido? ¿Tienes que atormentarme, burlándote de mi vulnerabilidad?

El dolor de Bella hizo que Edward se sintiera culpable. Lo cierto era que últimamente no comprendía por qué se estaba comportando de ese modo con ella. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño o humillarla. Sin embargo tal vez era una venganza inconsciente, porque ni siquiera su viaje a Denver había logrado apartar a la joven de su mente. Había conocido allí a una mujer atractiva y deseable, la había invitado a unos tragos, la había llevado a la suite de su hotel... pero cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a besarla, no sintió absolutamente nada. Su cuerpo, por primera vez, se negó a responder, y despidió a su conquista con cajas destempladas, maldiciendo entre dientes cuando se quedó a solas, irritado con el embrujo que Bella parecía haber lanzado sobre él, y consigo mismo.

Sus ojos oscuros descendieron hasta los labios de la joven, sin soltarle el brazo.

— Me darías lo que quisiera, ¿no es verdad? — le preguntó con voz ronca.

Bella se estremeció. Aquel no era el Edward que conocía. Aquel hombre era un extraño sensual, dominante, amenazador...

— Esto no es justo, Edward — balbució.

— ¿Y acaso es justo lo que tú me estás haciendo a mí?— repuso él con frialdad.

— Yo... yo no te he hecho nada... excepto evitarte — murmuró Bella —. Creía que era lo que querías.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella contuvo la respiración y, sin poder remediarlo, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia el masculino tórax, que asomaba por los primeros botones desabrochados de la camisa de cuadros.

— Esto es lo que quiero — le dijo él con voz profunda.

Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de Bella , y esta movió sus caderas suavemente contra las de él. Edward se quedó sin aliento al notar la inmediata reacción de cierta parte de su anatomía. Ahogó una risa entre amarga e incrédula. Era increíble que una chica que apenas había dejado la adolescencia lo afectara de ese modo.

— No tiene gracia — gimió ella, poniendo las manos en su pecho y empujándolo en un intento de apartarlo—. Déjame.

Pero Edward no se movió.

— Dios — murmuró casi para sí—, que una virgen, pueda hacerme reaccionar así cuando ni siquiera una mujer experimentada... — no terminó la frase y, como se sintiera irritado, se apartó de repente de ella.

Su respiración se había tornado entrecortada, y su excitación era tan patente, que Bella apartó la mirada, roja como una amapola.

— Tengo que irme — balbució Bella .

— ¿Sigues viendo a tu querido médico? — le espetó Edward en un tono venenoso.

La joven no lo miró.

— Si te refieres a Tyler, sí, sigo viéndolo.

— ¿Y por qué diablos no te casas con él? — Masculló él—, así al menos me desharía de ti.

Lágrimas de dolor y rabia afluyeron a los ojos de Bella .

— Llevo dos semanas evitándote — le respondió, alzando el rostro furiosa— ¡No te he buscado para nada! ¡Ahora eres tú quien me está hostigando!

— Un poco de tu propia medicina — le dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos—. Dime, ¿qué se siente?

— ¡Lo odio! — gritó ella.

— Pues lo mismo me ocurría a mí — le contestó él con frialdad—. Detestaba el modo en que me atosigabas cada día, cada minuto.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Ya me ha quedado claro — le dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Edward se sintió asqueado de sí mismo al ver la expresión angustiada en su rostro. ¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella? Al fin y al cabo no era culpa de Bella que la deseara hasta el punto de no sentir nada por ninguna otra mujer. No era justo lo que le estaba haciendo.

— Bella , yo...

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, mirándolo dolidos entre lágrimas.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

Edward apretó los dientes, y dio un paso hacia ella extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo calle abajo.

Él la observó alejarse, hasta que se perdió en la distancia, con el rostro contraído por los remordimientos. Se sentía como si le hubiera arrancado las alas a una mariposa.

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Edward se sentía cada vez más confundido. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que podía resistir el deseo que sentía por Bella , le ponía furioso que ella continuara evitándolo, ignorándolo, y siguió saliendo con Tanya, paseándola por todo Jacobsville, y llegó incluso a llevarla un día a la galería Alistair con la excusa de comprar un cuadro para el cumpleaños de su madre. Se mostró tan atento con la modelo, que Bella sentía deseos de gritar. Si lo que pretendía era vengarse de ella, se dijo la joven, desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin embargo, en lugar de amilanarse, le respondió aumentando sus salidas con Tyler.

En una de ellas, un concierto de música clásica en Jacobsville, se encontraron, para disgusto de Bella , con que Tanya y Edward estaban sentados unos asientos a su izquierda. Para Bella fue un auténtico infierno ver cómo le acariciaba la mano y la besaba. A Tanya no le faltaba más que ronronear de placer.

Durante el intermedio, Tyler bajó a tomar un trago al bar, y Tanya fue al lavabo. Casi parecía cosa del destino, se dijo Bella, queriendo que la tragara la tierra, al ver que Edward se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola y que se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Lo estás pasando bien?, ¿O el joven médico es un pobre sustituto de mi persona? — le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona. Bella lo miró iracunda—. Me agrada mucho la compañía de Tyler.

— ¿De veras? — Murmuró él—, pues parece que presta más atención a la música que a ti. Aunque a ti tal vez no te importe, claro...

— Prefiero eso a que esté todo el rato encima de mí como un pulpo — le respondió Bella .

Edward se rió.

— A Tanya le gusta que la toque — le dijo mirándola a los ojos—; abre la boca cuando la beso, y siento como se derrite con mis caricias...

— Te odio — le dijo Bella apretando los dientes—. Nunca he odiado tanto a nadie como te odio a ti.

Un bofetón le habría dolido menos a Edward Su rostro se puso rígido.

— Prefiero eso a que vuelvas a perseguirme, rogándome que te haga el amor — le espetó con el mismo veneno.

Las lágrimas estaban empezando a acudir a los ojos azules de la joven, pero antes de que pudieran brotar, le dio la espalda, y fue en busca de Tyler.

Edward la vio alejarse entre la gente, sintiéndose mezquino. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Cómo podía estar permitiendo que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos?

Lo único que sabía era que llevaba semanas librano una batalla en la que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer, y que aquella noche había perdido. Ser cruel con ella era la única protección que le quedaba, la única manera de negarse a reconocer la verdad pero ya no podía más.

Suspiró cansado. No servía de nada que intentase seguir engañándose. Había caído prisionero del encanto de Bella y no tenía caso resistirse, se dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

Al día siguiente iría a la galería, la invitaría a almorzar, y admitiría su derrota. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Cuando terminó el concierto, Tyler acompañó Bella a su casa andando, ya que se encontraba solo a un paseo del centro cívico.

— Ya no queda nada para que termine las prácticas en el hospital — iba diciéndole Tyler mientras caminaban—, y el año que viene me estableceré por mi cuenta. Sí, señor, pienso tener mi consulta privada e Houston. Si nos casamos en... digamos diciembre, podríamos mudarnos a finales de enero.

Bella se detuvo, y lo miró fijamente.

— Quieres decir que tendrás una consulta si mi madre nos da una cantidad sustancial como regalo de bodas — lo corrigió.

Sin embargo, en su voz no había reproche. Conocía de sobra las ambiciones de Tyler, y lo cierto era que estaba tan desesperada por alejarse de Edward, que ya todo le daba igual, pero el joven no se había esperado aquello.

— Bella , yo...

— Sé que no te mueres exactamente de amor por mí, Tyler — lo cortó ella quedamente—. Y sé que no eres un hombre de una sola mujer. No me importa. Estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo.

Al ver la mirada apagada en sus ojos azules, Tyler se sintió culpable por primera vez. Era verdad que no la amaba, pero sentía afecto por ella.

— Haces que suene como si fuera una transacción comercial.

— ¿Y acaso no es eso lo que será? — Replicó ella—.Tú tienes tus ambiciones, y mi madre te avalará. Trabajarás duramente y te convertirás en un médico de renombre. Yo me dedicaré a pintar, me encargaré de dar instrucciones a nuestra ama de llaves sobre la casa, y seré la perfecta anfitriona en nuestras fiestas — añadió renunciado a sus sueños de una vida junto a Edward y un hogar en el campo, rodeada de las risas de sus hijos.

Tyler dejó escapar un suspiro y la tomó entre sus brazos.

— Yo... Tú te mereces algo mejor, Bella — le dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

La joven apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y sonrió.

— Cuando quieres eres un verdadero encanto, Tyler.

— Soy consciente de mis defectos, Bella — murmuró él—. Sé que no soy perfecto, pero me siento muy a gusto a tu lado. Contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo, que no tengo que fingir. Cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo, e intentaré ser discreto a partir de ahora.

— No me importa, Tyler, de verdad — le dijo ella. Y era la verdad. No lo amaba, y sus infidelidades no podían siquiera magullar su ya maltrecho corazón—. Se lo diremos a mi madre cuando lleguemos a casa.

Tyler asintió, la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa, y continuaron caminando. Bella le había devuelto la sonrisa, pero por dentro se sentía cada vez más desolada ante semejante perspectiva de futuro.

— ¿Qué os vais a casar? — balbució la señora Swan cuando le dieron la noticia. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente entusiasmado.

— Exacto — confirmó Tyler con una sonrisa—. Espero que nos dé usted su bendición, señora Swan. Voy a cuidar muy bien de Bella.

Renee Swan se habría sentido un poco más feliz si al menos le hubiera dicho que amaba a su hija. Miró a Bella, y sintió deseos de llorar al ver lo resignada que parecía y su mirada apagada. Sabía que estaba dispuesta a dar aquel paso únicamente para olvidar a Edward, estaba segura, pero su hija tenía edad suficiente para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida.

— Por supuesto que tenéis mi bendición — les dijo forzando una sonrisa—. Espero que seáis muy felices. Bueno, ¿y cuándo pensáis casaros?

— En navidades — contestó Bella quedamente. Tyler asintió.

— Me tomaré un par de días libres y nos iremos de luna de miel.

— Tyler quiere establecerse por su cuenta en Houston — añadió Bella. Al menos allí no vería a Edward a diario.

— Oh, me parece algo muy loable — dijo su madre con cierta tirantez—. Está muy bien que los jóvenes tengáis ambiciones y deseos de prosperar. Por supuesto puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que necesites, Tyler — le dijo, observando el alivio que se dibujó en el rostro del estudiante de medicina.

Se sentía como si le estuviese entregando una dote por su hija, pero tampoco quería verla vivir con estrecheces. Además, era obvio que Edward no estaba interesado en ella. Últimamente se lo veía siempre acompañado de Tanya, e incluso había oído que pasaban todas las tardes por delante de la galería, como si quisiera que Bella los viera. Nunca había pensado que Edward Masen pudiera ser un hombre cruel, pero parecía que Bella había hecho aflorar esa vena en él. La señora Swan frunció los labios. Tal vez aquel matrimonio fuera lo mejor. Así, al menos, cuando Edward se enterase de que Bella iba a casarse, tal vez dejaría de atormentarla.

— Mañana mismo iremos a comprar el anillo de compromiso — le dijo Tyler a Bella —. ¿Qué clase de anillo te gustaría?

La joven sonrió débilmente.

— Algo sencillo, una esmeralda — contestó.

— ¿Una esmeralda? — repitió él, enarcando las cejas..

— No hace falta que te gastes mucho dinero — le dijo ella—. Después, cuando ya estés bien colocado, puedes comprarme algo ostentoso si quieres.

Tyler contrajo el rostro. Lo hacía sentirse ruin.

— Bella , te compraría un arcón lleno de diamantes si pudiera — dijo de corazón—, tú vales eso, y mucho más.

Renee Swan lo miró gratamente sorprendida y sonrió. Aquello sonaba un poco más prometedor. Tal vez después de todo, Tyler no resultaría un mal marido para su hija. ¡Si tan solo Bella pudiera llegar a amarlo a él...!

— Podemos ir a comprarlo cuando yo salga de trabajar — sugirió Bella —. Acércate a recogerme e iremos desde allí.

Después del trabajo... La hora a la que Edward solía pasar por allí con Tanya del brazo... La señora Swan tuvo que darse la vuelta para que Tyler no viera la sonrisa maliciosa que se había dibujado en sus labios. Bien por Bella . No iría mal que le demostrara a Edward que ya no estaba muriendo de amor por él.

Tal como había esperado Bella, a las ocho menos diez de la tarde del día siguiente, Edward pasó por delante de la galería como de costumbre, solo que aquella vez, Tanya no lo acompañaba, y además, entró en la tienda. Bella frunció el entrecejo extrañada, y se puso a revisar unos albaranes, fingiendo estar atareada. Por suerte, el señor Alistair estaba allí también.

— Ah, buenas tardes, Edward — lo saludó el dueño con una sonrisa—. Me alegro de verte. ¿Estás buscando algo en particular?

A Edward la presencia de Aro Alistair lo había pillado por sorpresa ya que, la mayor parte de los días anteriores, cuando había pasado con Tanya por delante de la galería, Bella estaba sola. Ya era mala suerte...

— No, solo quería echar un vistazo — contestó.

— Bien, bien, adelante. Bella te informará de los precios si ves algo de tu agrado.

Edward miró en dirección a la joven, pero ella ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la cabeza de los papeles que tenía en las manos. Él empezó a pasearse por entre los cuadros expuestos, y observó con curiosidad que Bella lanzaba de vez en cuando furtivas miradas hacia la puerta, como si esperara ver aparecer a alguien que la rescata. Lo cierto era que no le extrañaría si así fuera, después del modo en que la había tratado.

Mientras la observaba, advirtió que parecía haber perdido peso, que estaba algo pálida, y que tenía ojeras. Se acercó hacia ella, sintiéndose como una sabandija cuando vio que daba un respingo, como si le tuviera miedo. ¿Cuánto daño podía hacérsele a alguien sin pretenderlo?

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — le preguntó ella en un tono tirante, obligándose a mirarlo.

Edward pudo leer el dolor en sus ojos azules.

— Bella , yo... — comenzó inseguro.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se oyó la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse, y los dos giraron la cabeza. Era Tyler, que saludó al señor Alistair antes de acercarse a Bella .

El joven sabía muy bien cuáles eran los sentimientos de Bella hacia Edward, y también sabía lo que estaba sufriendo por su causa. Tal vez por eso, se despertó de pronto en él un instinto protector que ignoraba que tuviera, y rodeó la cintura de Bella y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla, consciente de que el ranchero lo estaba mirando como si quisiera matarlo.

— Hola, cariño — le dijo a la joven—. ¿Lista para irnos?

— Sí — musitó Bella —, iré a por mi bolso — y fue a la trastienda.

— Vamos a comprar los anillos — le dijo Tyler a Edward, observando la expresión de su rostro—. Bella y yo vamos a casarnos en Navidad.

«Vamos a casarnos, a casarnos, a casarnos...». Las palabras se repitieron como un eco en la mente de Edward hasta casi enloquecerlo. Bella iba a casarse con Tyler... Iban a comprar los anillos... No, era imposible. Él había ido a la galería para pedirle perdón a Bella, a ponerse de rodillas ante ella si era necesario, a pedirle que tuvieran su primera cita, a construir una relación con ella... Pero Tyler se le había adelantado.

Todo era culpa suya. La había herido, atormentado... incluso él mismo la había alentado a aceptar la proposición del estudiante de medicina. Durante el resto de su vida iba a tener que vivir con aquello, y con el conocimiento de que ella no amaba a Tyler pero iba a casarse con él.

— ¿No vas a darnos la enhorabuena? — Lo provocó el joven—. Voy a hacerla muy feliz.

« ¿Y cómo crees que vas a conseguirlo cuando es a mí a quien ama?», Se dijo Edward con amargura. Se metió las manos con rabia en los bolsillos y se mordió la lengua, girándose atormentado hacia Bella cuando regresó con su bolso.

— Cuando quieras, Tyler — le dijo al joven con voz queda.

Edward seguía mirándola fijamente y, al mirarla de cerca, casi le costó trabajo reconocer a su Bella en la chica que tenía delante. El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, como si el espíritu travieso y alegre que siempre le había parecido que habitaba en su interior la hubiera abandonado. Daba la impresión de que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una mujer de mediana edad.

— Bueno, pues nos vamos — dijo Tyler sonriendo, mientras la tomaba del brazo—. Hasta luego, Edward

Este los vio salir de la galería con los ojos de un hombre al que fueran a ahorcar. Iba a casarse con Tyler...

— ¡Dios, no! — masculló en voz baja, saliendo del estado de trance en el que estaba. Tenía que detenerla. Pero cuando salió de la tienda, sin despedirse siquiera de Aro Alistair, se tropezó con Tanya, que doblaba la esquina en ese momento.

— ¡Ah, aquí estás! — lo saludó alegremente, colgándose de él.

Bella, que iba caminando calle abajo con Tyler la oyó, pero no se dio la vuelta. Por un instante, había pensado que tal vez Edward había ido a la galería para verla, pero solo había quedado allí con la modelo, para atormentarla a ella, como los días anteriores. Entrelazó su mano con la de Tyler y la estrechó con fuerza, siguiéndolo como una zombi, y escuchando sus planes para el fin de semana sin oír en realidad una palabra.

Durante los días que siguieron, Edward estuvo muy callado e irritable, ahogando sus penas con el trabajo en el rancho, como para castigarse por lo que había hecho, y agotando también a sus hombres, como si tuvieran que sufrir con él.

— No había visto a tantos de nuestros peones un domingo en la iglesia desde hacía tiempo — murmuró Esme Masen divertida una noche mientras cenaban en familia—. Seguro que todos habían ido a pedirle a Dios «por favor, señor, líbranos de Edward, y no nos dejes caer en la tentación, amén».

Los demás se rieron, pero Edward frunció el ceño molesto.

— No tiene gracia — masculló.

Rosalie lo miró sorprendida. No parecía el mismo hombre jovial al que había conocido un año atrás.

— Demonios, me recuerdas a mí mismo, tal y como solía comportarme antes de que se cruzara en mi camino este ángel — dijo Emmet, acariciando amorosamente cabello de su esposa—: todo espinas y pinchos.

Edward no contestó, sino que apuró su café y se levantó de la mesa.

— Os veré luego.

— ¿Sales otra vez con Tanya? — inquirió Jasper.

— ¿Con quién sino? — contestó Edward sin mirarlo saliendo por la puerta.

Fueron a Houston, a ver un musical, y con quién irían a encontrarse sino con Tyler, y acompañado el una joven que no era Bella , sino una morena alta con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

En el intermedio, Edward se acercó a ellos, mirándolo con ojos relampagueantes, como si quisiera matarlo.

— Pensaba que estabas comprometido — le dijo con aspereza.

— Y lo estoy, esta es mi prima Wendy — contestó Tyler.

— Seguro que sí.

— Escucha, Edward — le dijo Tyler—, Bella y yo tenemos un pacto, así que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Sabe que has salido con tu «prima»? — insistió Edward

— No, pero pienso decírselo. No tengo intención de engañarla — le respondió Tyler con sinceridad—. Al menos, Bella estará mejor conmigo que contigo — añadió fríamente—. Yo nunca la heriría del modo en que tú lo has hecho.

Edward explotó y lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta, pero un par de empleados del teatro lo sujetaron al ver que podía armarse una pelea, y Edward se apartó antes de que lo pusieran en la calle. Giró sobre sus talones resoplando, y regresó junto a Tanya entre los murmullos de los demás asistentes.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? — exigió saber la modelo, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba empezando a estar harta de los arranques de celos de Edward—. ¿Otra vez intentando controlar la vida de Bella ?

Los oscuros ojos de Edward le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia.

— Bella es asunto mío.

— Querrás decir de Tyler — le espetó Tanya, sin dejarse intimidar—. Es con él con quien se ha comprometido.

Al día siguiente, con el pretexto de hablar de negocios, Edward fue a ver a la señora Swan , pero en cuanto hubo cerrado tras de sí la puerta del despacho, tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero frente a ella y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

— Tyler estaba ayer por la noche en Houston con una morena — le dijo sin andarse por las ramas—. Creí que debía saber que ya está engañando a Bella , antes incluso de que se hayan casado.

Renee se quedó sorprendida, pero más por el hecho de que Edward hubiera ido expresamente a decirle aquello y por la irritación en su voz, que por la infidelidad de Tyler.

— ¿Qué clase de matrimonio va a ser ese, por amor de Dios? — exclamó Edward exasperado—. El orgullo de Bella no resistirá esa clase de comportamiento.

— Edward, agradezco tu preocupación — le contestó Renee muy despacio—, pero se trata de la vida de Bella .

— Precisamente por eso — repuso él apasionadamente, arrojando las manos al aire—. ¡Está arruinando su vida! ¿Es que a usted no le importa?

Renee Swan enarcó las cejas.

— ¿No has sido tú quién ha estado atormentando a Bella todos estos meses, diciéndole incluso que se casara con Tyler?

Edward contrajo el rostro molesto.

— Pensé que sería lo mejor para ella, porque es aproximadamente de su edad, y es bueno en su profesión... pero creí que cuando se hubieran comprometido al menos sería un poco más discreto respecto a su aventuras.

— Bueno, yo diría que lo está siendo, Houston está muy lejos de Jacobsville — contestó Renee .

— Pero, si yo lo vi allí, es posible que otras personas de Jacobsville lo hayan visto — insistió Edward

Renee se reclinó en su sillón giratorio, escrutando el enfadado rostro de Edward Masen .

— No es que diga que apruebe lo que ha hecho, pero mi hija ya sabía cómo era antes de comprometerse con él, y es mayor de edad para tomar sus propias decisiones, aun a riesgo de equivocarse. Además, cuando se casen tienen pensado irse a vivir precisamente a Houston, y en una ciudad tan grande a nadie suele importarle la vida de los demás, no estará sometida a las habladurías de la gente como lo estaría de quedarse aquí.

Aquello estaba matándolo por dentro. No podía más, no podía más... Edward se lEdwardtó irritado y agarró su sombrero.

— Bella cree que la odias, Edward — le dijo la señora Swan cuando le dio la espalda. El ranchero no se volvió, pero la mujer observó que los músculos de su espalda se habían puesto rígidos ante sus palabras—. Hazle un favor y deja que siga creyéndolo.

Edward se caló el sombrero y salió del despacho. Renee Swan lo vio marcharse con una mirada triste en los ojos. Si alguna vez había dudado de los sentimientos de Edward Masen por su hija, en aquel momento se sintió completamente segura de que la amaba, un amor con el que estaba luchando a brazo partido, como si tuviera miedo de dejar ver a los demás lo vulnerable que era en realidad. La señora Swan abrió un cajón del escritorio y cogió una vieja fotografía de su marido, Charlie. Bella se parecía tanto a él, se dijo con un suspiro. Le había amado tan apasionadamente como Bella amaba a Edward, pero su relación no había prosperado porque él era un hombre inquieto, incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo en un sitio. Se detestaba a sí misma cuando recordaba cómo se había rebajado, rogándole que quedara a su lado, que no la dejara. Y, sin embargo, aún seguía enamorada de él. Acercó la fotografía a sus labios y la besó antes de volver a guardarla.

Tal como le había dicho a Edward, Tyler le dijo a Bella que había llevado a otra mujer al musical, y tal y como había esperado, ella no se inmutó en absoluto.

— No veo que haya nada malo en ello — le contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué te has sentido obligado a contármelo?

— Bueno, yo ya pensaba decírtelo, porque no quiero que pienses que estoy engañándote haciéndote creer que soy un hombre intachable, pero, además, me encontré a Edward allí, y se puso medio loco cuando nos vio — le dijo—. Un poco más y me pega.

A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero se cuidó de no decir nada y tampoco permitió que sus facciones mostraran el placer que sentía al saber que Edward se había disgustado por ella.

— Ya, es que es muy anticuado — murmuró, quitándole importancia.

— Sí, como todos los Masen — farfulló Tyler

— Bueno, yo solo quería que lo supieras, para que no te engañes respecto a mí. No creo que nunca llegue a ser don Fiel, Bella , lo siento — añadió con una sonrisa avergonzada—, eso no va conmigo.

— Lo sé — respondió Bella , y cambió de tema al instante, ofreciéndole café.

Mientras hablaban, Tyler observó a la joven, y pensó de pronto que era una suerte que no estuviera enamorado de ella porque si no hubiera sido así, aquella indiferencia ante sus deslices lo habría matado. Viviría y moriría enamorada de Edward Masen . Sentía lástima por ella, aunque quizá más por Edward: estaba despreciando algo tan raro y tan valioso, y probablemente ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Al día siguiente, Bella se quedó muy sorprendida de encontrar a Edward esperándola en la puerta de la galería antes de que abrieran. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon, pero procuró parecer calmada.

— Ya era hora — le dijo mirándola fijamente mientras la joven se aproximaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Edward? — inquirió mientras sacaba la llave del bolso.

Él la siguió dentro con el sombrero vaquero ladeado sobre el ojo derecho.

— Ya sabes lo que quiero — le respondió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a permitir que Tyler pisotee tu orgullo? ¿O es que no te importa que esté viendo a otras mujeres a tus espaldas?

Bella dejó su bolso sobre el mostrador y encendió las luces.

— Tyler ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace, y no me molesta que lleve a otra mujer al teatro cuando yo no puedo acompañarlo.

— ¿Y por qué no podías acompañarlo? — Exigió él con insolencia—. ¿Acaso no estáis comprometidos?

— Me dolía la cabeza — fue la respuesta de Bella .

— ¿Ya? — Le espetó él, soltando una carcajada—. Pensé que eso vendría en la noche de bodas.

La joven se volvió hacia él dolida.

— ¡Márchate! — Le gritó—, ¡lárgate!, ¡Déjame sola!

Edward se acercó a ella, avanzando despacio. Sus movimientos estaban cargados de una amenaza sensual.

— Eso no es lo que quieres — le dijo con voz acariciadora y profunda.

Bella tragó saliva y trató de retroceder, pero su espalda chocó con el mostrador, quedando acorralada como un animalillo.

Edward colocó sus manos sobre el mostrador, a ambos lados de ella, encerrándola. Olía a colonia y a cuero, y Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no se deslizaran hacia el musculoso tórax que asomaba por entre los botones abiertos de la camisa.

— ¿Te turba mirarme? — le preguntó Edward quedamente.

Ella abrió los ojos, y él pudo leer la vulnerabilidad que había en ellos, y también la atracción irresistible que sentía por él. Como si un imán la atrajera, Bella bajó la vista al pecho de Edward y, aunque volvió a alzarla rápidamente, él se había dado cuenta. En silencio, retiró las manos del mostrador y desabrochó el resto de los botones, dejando al descubierto el bronceado tórax cubierto por una masa de oscuro vello rizado.

— Tócame — le dijo tomando las delicadas manos de Bella y colocándolas contra su piel desnuda.

Ella no podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Tímidamente comenzó a acariciarlo, y de pronto sintió que los músculos de Edward se tensaban de pura excitación, y lo oyó gemir entre dientes:

— Oh, Dios...

Bella se puso de puntillas y sus labios se encontraron en un beso ardiente y apasionado.

Las manos de ella fueron volviéndose más audaces, enredándose en el vello del pecho de Edward, deleitándose en su calidez, y en su fuerza. De repente, él la tomó por las caderas y la alzó, colocándola sobre el mostrador y abriéndole las piernas para ponerse entre los pliegues de su falda, entre sus muslos. Sus labios descendieron, apartando la chaqueta de la joven, hasta encontrar la turgencia de un seno, y su boca se abrió, tomando el endurecido pezón a través de la tela de su blusa.

— Ed ..ward ... no... — jadeó Bella , estremeciéndose de placer. Sin embargo, a pesar de la débil protesta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia él, quitándole el sombrero y agarrándolo por el cabello para mantener su cabeza contra su pecho.

— Eres mía — susurró él, mordisqueándole suavemente el pezón—, me perteneces, y no voy a entregarte a Tyler.

Y de pronto volvió a sorprenderla, alzando la cabeza y apartándose para mirarla. Sus ojos descendieron hasta la tela mojada con una expresión de triunfo.

— ¿Dejas que Tyler te haga lo que yo acabo de hacerte? — le preguntó en un tono insolente.

Bella casi no podía respirar. Al verlo así, con el cabello revuelto, la camisa abierta, el pecho al descubierto, los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos... estaba haciendo que se sintiese mareada. Cuando su mente procesó lo que le había preguntado, se puso roja como una amapola. Había dejado que la tocase y la besase de un modo muy íntimo sin siquiera resistirse, y encima estaba burlándose de ella. Sintió una oleada de vergüenza.

— No, claro que no — se respondió Edward a sí mismo dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva—, nunca dejarías que otro hombre te hiciera lo que te he hecho, ni lo harás nunca.

Bella estaba temblando, pero aquella afirmación la hirió en su orgullo. ¿Qué se creía?, ¿Que era de su propiedad? No iba a permitir que la humillara de nuevo. Se bajó del mostrador, observando azorada la mancha húmeda en su blusa mientras Edward se abrochaba la camisa.

— Devuélvele a Tyler su anillo — le dijo él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Bella se tapó con la chaqueta.

— No — contestó.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron sobre el penúltimo botón.

— ¿Qué?

Bella fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y la sostuvo, volviéndose hacia él.

— Si lo que pretendías era demostrar que no puedo resistirme a ti, ya lo has conseguido — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Ahora ya puedes irte y contárselo a Tanya para que os riáis los dos juntos, pero voy a casarme con Tyler.

— ¡En nombre de Dios!, ¿Por qué? — explotó él enfadado—. ¡No estás enamorada de él!

Bella le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

— Precisamente por eso — le dijo con aspereza—, porque no lo amo, porque nunca podrá hacerme tanto daño como me has hecho tú. ¿Ha quedado satisfecho tu orgullo, Edward? — Le preguntó—, ¿se ha resarcido al humillarme?

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. Lo había malinterpretado por completo.

— Bella , no he venido por eso... — comenzó.

— Quiero que te vayas.

— No lo comprendes — insistió él irritado, yendo junto a ella—, he venido a explicarte algo.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que no podría contener las lágrimas mucho más tiempo.

— Por favor, déjame ya, Edward, deja de hacerme daño — le suplicó—. Voy a casarme, voy a irme de Jacobsville por ti... ¿no te basta con eso?

— ¿Por mí? — repitió él balbuciente, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro hacia él atormentada.

— No puedo evitar sentir... lo que siento — sollozó—. ¿Tienes que seguir castigándome por ello?

— Oh, cariño, no... — murmuró él horrorizado— Bella , yo no he venido para hacerte daño...

— No quiero volver a verte, Edward — le dijo ella en un hilo de voz—. Por favor, márchate.

— ¿Y dejar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida casándote con ese medicucho?

— Si no te marchas, gritaré — lo amenazó, sin poder detener ya las lágrimas, que rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Como quieras — accedió él al fin—, pero esto no se ha acabado.

— Sí, sí ha acabado — gimió ella—. ¡Márchate!

Edward abandonó la galería furioso, pensando mil y una maneras descabelladas de arrancarla de los brazos de Tyler, mientras Bella cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se derrumbaba sobre el frío suelo, llorando amargamente.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Pobrecita Bella, pero es que Edward es muy bruto y esta muy , pero muy celoso, jajaja…**

**Me da la sensación de que no les gusta mucho esta historia, por favor comenten si les gusta o no para saber sus opiniones.**

**En todo caso, les agradezco a las chicas que comentaron, me hicieron muy feliz. Sigan comentando y así dándome ánimos de subir más capítulos.-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola, quiero agradecerles de verdad todos los comentarios que me han hecho de verdad muchas gracias, es que a traves de los comentarios me entero si la historia gusta o no.**

_**Solo para los que aun no lo tienen claro, esta historia es solo una adaptación con los personajes de twilight.**_

**Capitulo 4**

Aquella noche, durante la cena, la señora Swan observó que su hija parecía muy deprimida. No quería entrometerse en sus asuntos, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad al ver que Bella estaba perdiendo peso.

— Bella , cariño, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? — le preguntó.

Su hija alzó el rostro y se sonrojó.

— Eh... No, pero gracias de todos modos.

— Pero te pasa algo, ¿verdad? — insistió su madre suavemente—. ¿Ha hecho Tyler algo que te haya molestado? — inquirió.

— No, mamá, no ha sido Tyler.

— ¿Edward?

Bella se sonrojó, y su madre suspiró.

— Debería haberlo imaginado. Ha ido a verte a la galería, ¿no es así? Y supongo que tendría bastante que decir acerca de la acompañante que Tyler llevó el otro día al teatro en Houston...

Bella la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque antes vino a verme a mí — contestó su madre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, para avisarme que Tyler te estaba siendo infiel — añadió— La verdad es que resulta contradictorio que tenga una actitud tan protectora contigo cuando jura y perjura que no está interesado en ti.

Bella se sonrojó más aún, y la señora Swan entornó los ojos suspicaz.

— Hizo algo más que hablar contigo, ¿me equivoco?

La joven bajó la vista y rodeó la taza de té con sus manos para disimular como le temblaban, pero su madre ya lo había advertido

— Sí, me besó... me besó y... ¡oh, mamá, no debí permitírselo!, ¡Estoy comprometida!

— A un hombre que no te quiere — replicó su madre con voz queda—. La verdad, Bella , seré honesta contigo. Preferiría que tuvieras un romance ardiente con Edward Masen a ese matrimonio con un hombre por el que tú tampoco sientes nada.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad — murmuró su madre, mirándola a los ojos—. Al menos, Edward te desea, y no puedo imaginarlo saliendo con otra mujer si estuviera prometido.

— Él... es distinto a Tyler.

— Claro que es distinto. Es apasionado, y cabezota... y muy hombre — le dijo la señora Swan . A Bella se le escapó una sonrisilla. Nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar algo así de labios de su madre—. No, te lo digo en serio, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. He oído decir que en una ocasión le hizo daño a una mujer en la cama.

Bella la miró atónita.

— ¿Deliberadamente? — inquirió en un hilo de voz.

— No, por supuesto que no, pero es muy fuerte, y un hombre no siempre puede controlarse cuando está excitado. Parece ser que aquella mujer con la que estaba saliendo era pequeña, frágil y muy inocente. No sé si eso tendrá algo que ver con su actitud hacia ti, es posible que así sea.

— Yo no soy pequeña, ni tampoco frágil — protestó Bella .

— Lo sé, pero sí eres muy inocente. Para algunos hombres, la virginidad es un obstáculo difícil de superar, sobre todo si tienen miedo de no poder controlar su fuerza. No es algo para tomarse a la ligera — repitió.

— Pues esta mañana a mí no me pareció que tuviera miedo a nada — murmuró Bella torciendo el gesto.

— Los besos son una cosa, cariño, y el sexo otra muy distinta.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

— Sea como sea no pienso tener un romance con Edward

— Ni yo te aconsejo que lo tengas — le dijo su madre calmadamente—, solo digo que si está realmente interesado en ti, tal vez deberías reconsiderar lo de tu matrimonio con Tyler. Edward vale mucho más que él

— Mamá, Edward me odia — dijo Bella apoyando los codos en la mesa y frotándose las sienes—. A veces cuando me mira me da la impresión de que quisiera despedazarme.

— Eso es deseo, no odio — le aclaró la señora Swan —. El deseo puede ser algo violento, sobre todo si se ha reprimido durante mucho tiempo. Yo he visto el modo en que te mira, y créeme, no es odio.

— Pero tú misma dijiste que no es de la clase de hombres que se casan — respondió Bella cansada—.

— Aunque me desee, ese deseo no durará eternamente, y el deseo no puede ser la base para una relación.

— ¿Y acaso es mejor casarte con un hombre al que no amas?

— No, supongo que no — admitió la joven, bajando la vista a su taza.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, y finalmente fue Bella quien volvió a hablar.

— Tyler y yo vamos a Houston mañana, a una fiesta que dan sus padres, para decirles lo de nuestro compromiso. Probablemente volveremos tarde, así que no me esperes levantada.

La señora Swan suspiró.

— Bien.

Querría haberle dicho de nuevo que debía replantearse aquello, pero no podía darle consejos, no podía vivir su vida por ella. Tenía que hacerse a un lado y dejar que cometiese sus propios errores.

Los padres de Tyler vivían en un barrio de clase media en las afueras de Houston, y resultaron ser bastante agradables. Se mostraron muy amables y atentos con Bella , pero cuando empezaron a llegar sus amistades para la fiesta, la joven comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera siendo exhibida como un triunfo de Tyler, y cuando él se ofreció para ir a comprar unas botellas de champán para que pudieran brindar por el compromiso, le rogó que la dejase acompañarlo.

Tyler meneó la cabeza, diciéndole que la licorería más cercana estaba en una zona no muy recomendable de la ciudad, pero ella repuso que se quedaría en el coche, y que él tampoco iba a tardar tanto en comprar un par de botellas.

Él la miró indeciso, pero sabía que no lograría convencerla, así que finalmente accedió a regañadientes, haciéndole prometer que cerraría las puertas y no saldría del coche. Bella le dio su palabra, y tenía intención de cumplirla, pero unos minutos más tarde, mientras lo esperaba en el coche, vio aparecer a un niñito negro, de unos nueve años, deambulando solo, como si se hubiera perdido. Olvidando su promesa, se bajó del coche y lo llamó, pero el chiquillo estaba bastante lejos y no la oía. Lo siguió, intentando andar lo más deprisa que le permitían sus zapatos de tacón, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, apareció una mujer que debía ser su madre, porque vio que lo regañaba severamente y se lo llevaba a rastras del brazo, entrando con él en un bloque mal iluminado.

Bella suspiró aliviada y se dio la vuelta para regresar al coche, pero su suave voz había atraído la atención de un vagabundo, y al ver que parecía una chica rica, se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que pudiera saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, pero con ello solo logró irritar al hombre y lo hizo reaccionar con más violencia que si le hubiera entregado lo que llevaba de valor encima.

Cuando el áspero puño del hombre la golpeó en la mandíbula sintió un dolor fortísimo y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Gritó pidiendo auxilio, pero el vagabundo se colocó encima de ella y siguió golpeándola. Ni siquiera podía apartarlo. Era muy grande y corpulento, y cuando finalmente la dejó sin sentido, lo último que notó fue el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, y todo el cuerpo dolorido, como si la hubiera arrollado un vehículo.

Entretanto, Tyler había salido de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano, y cuando llegó junto al coche y vio que estaba vacío, le entró verdadero pánico. Dejó apresuradamente la bolsa de papel en el suelo, junto al vehículo, y empezó a llamarla a voces. Le pareció ver que algo se movía calle abajo, y corrió en esa dirección, justo a tiempo para ver huir a un tipo enorme. En el suelo había un bulto, y Tyler tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que no podía ser más que Bella .

Se arrodilló a su lado, gimiendo espantado al ver su rostro ensangrentado y lleno de moretones.

— Bella , Bella , ¿puedes oírme?

Emmet y Rosalie eran los únicos que estaban en casa de los Masen cuando sonó el teléfono. Emmet descolgó el auricular, imaginando que sería una llamada de negocios que estaba esperando, pero la voz que habló al otro lado de la línea era la de Renee Swan . Parecía histérica, y Emmet no conseguía averiguar qué estaba tratando de decirle.

— Espere, espere, señora Swan , hable más despacio, no puedo entenderla.

— ¡Oh, Emmet, es Bella ! Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tengo que ir a Houston, pero no... no sé conducir... ¿No está Edward ahí?

— No — contestó Emmet—, se ha ido a una reunión en Dallas — omitió que se había marchado furioso con Jasper, Carlisle y él, porque les había dicho que tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender, aunque no les había dicho cuál y finalmente se había ido refunfuñando—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Bella ?

— La han atacado en la calle. Está en el hospital, malherida y en coma — respondió la señora Swan temblorosa—. Tengo que ir...

— ¿Está en casa?

— S... sí, estoy en casa.

— Saldré con Rosalie para allá inmediatamente.

Minutos después, el joven matrimonio recogía a la pobre mujer y se dirigían camino de Houston.

— Estará bien, señora Swan , ya lo verá... — trató de consolarla Rosalie mientras la abrazaba, sentada con ella en el asiento de atrás—. Bella es una chica fuerte.

Renee asintió con la cabeza entre sollozos, cuando llegaron al hospital, encontraron a Tyler esperándolos en el pasillo, junto a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Llevó dentro a la madre de Bella , y casi se desmayó al verla conectada a varias máquinas, los ojos cerrados, pálida, su rostro lleno de cortes y moratones, y un ojo hinchado.

— No se preocupe, señora Swan , la conmoción que sufrió en la cabeza es la única razón por la que está aquí y no en planta — le explicó el joven—. Lo demás no es nada grave, solo magulladuras y golpes.

— ¿No la... no la violaría, verdad? — inquirió Renee , con el corazón en un puño. Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No, por suerte llegué a tiempo de asustar al tipo para hacerlo huir — contestó—. Dios, lo siento tanto — gimió agachando la cabeza—. Fue culpa mía. Salimos a comprar champán para la fiesta, y le dije que se quedara en el coche. No sé qué la haría salir.

— Pero, ¿por qué la llevaste contigo? — Inquirió la señora Swan entre sollozos—, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

— Es que... ella insistió — contestó Tyler con expresión de impotencia.

Edward no la habría dejado ir con él, se dijo Renee Swan irritada, y si hubiera ido con él, no la habría dejado sola en el coche. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Tyler parecía sentirse ya bastante culpable como para añadirle nada más. Se sentó junto a su hija y la tomó de la mano, rogando a Dios que la hiciera despertar.

Ya era de día cuando Emmet y Rosalie regresaron a Jacobsville. La señora Swan se había negado a dejar allí sola a su hija, y Emmet le había prometido que regresaría más tarde para llevarle lo que necesitase. Llamó a casa para explicarle a su madre lo que había ocurrido, y tras dormir un par de horas fue a casa de Renee Swan para recoger las cosas que le había pedido, y se puso de nuevo camino Houston.

Cuando regresó eran ya más de las ocho de la tarde. Estaba echo polvo, pero fue directamente a casa de su madre, donde Rosalie le había dicho que le esperaría, esperando de vuelta. Cuando entró por la puerta pasó al salón, donde estaban poniendo la mesa para cenar, observó que Edward ya estaba allí.

En realidad acababa de entrar por la puerta un instante antes que él, y no había habido tiempo de decirle todavía lo que había pasado, pero lógicamente, Emmet no lo sabía, y cuando se acercó a él le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

— Siento lo de Bella .

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno son cosas que pasan — dijo brevemente.

Le dio la espalda y se sentó a la mesa, empezando a picotear de las fuentes de comida.

Emmet lo miró atónito ante semejante falta de sentimientos, pero se dijo que quizá estaba todavía dolido por el compromiso de la joven y trataba de comportarse como si no le importara Bella .

— ¿Cómo está? — le preguntó Esme a Emmet, yendo a su lado.

— No ha habido ningún cambio — contestó él con un suspiro—. Le he prometido a su madre que me pasaré mañana de nuevo para que no esté sola. Intentó llamar a su marido esta mañana, pero está fuera del país, aunque creo que me dijo que regresaba dentro de un par de días.

— ¿Han encontrado al tipo que lo hizo? — inquirió Connal.

— Todavía no — contestó Emmet—. Tal vez si intenta vender las joyas..., pero aun así será difícil. Un anillo con una esmeralda no es nada que llame la atención.

— ¿De qué habláis? — Los interrumpió Edward perplejo, que llevaba un buen rato mirándolos con el ceño fruncido—. Bella tiene un anillo con una esmeraldas.

— Lo tenía — respondió Emmet mirándolo extrañado -. Se lo han robado.

— ¿Cuándo?

Emmet se puso rígido y miró a los demás miembros de la familia. Y de pronto comprendió.

— ¿Nadie se lo ha dicho todavía?

— No nos ha dado tiempo — murmuró Esme , contrayendo el rostro—. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía cómo...

— ¿Decirme qué? — inquirió Edward girándose en su asiento hacia ellos.

— Bella está en el hospital, en Houston — respondió Emmet—. La atacó un hombre y quedó muy malherida. Está en coma.

Odiaba hacerle aquello a Edward delante de los demás, porque él y nadie mejor que él sabía lo que sentía por Bella , pero su hermano no pareció tomárselo demasiado mal, a excepción de la repentina palidez que le sobrevino, y los movimientos acartonados de sus extremidades cuando se puso en pie y le dijo:

— Vámonos.

Emmet acababa de llegar, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir. Besó a su esposa y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta. Hizo un gesto de despedida a los otros, y abandonaron la casa.

Una vez dentro del coche, Edward le pidió un cigarrillo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón con manos temblorosas.

— Pero si tú no fumas... — le espetó Emmet, enarcando una ceja.

— Pues acabo de empezar.

Emmet le tendió su paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero y puso el coche en marcha.

— Cuéntame cómo ocurrió — le dijo Edward

— Preferiría no hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque ya estás bastante alterado.

— Fue ese maldito niñato, ¿verdad? Seguro que la perdió de vista.

Emmet contrajo el rostro.

— Al parecer él le había dicho que no saliera del coche — le contestó, tratando de hablar en su favor—, pero, Dios sabe por qué, ella le desobedeció, y un vagabundo la atacó para robarle las joyas que llevaba encima.

Edward maldijo entre dientes durante al menos cinco minutos, pasando del enfado a querer matar a Tyler. Emmet no trató de contenerlo. Sabía que era exactamente así como se sentiría él si fuera Rosalie y no Bella quien estuviera en el hospital.

— ¿Qué probabilidades tiene de superar el coma? — inquirió Edward, tosiendo al dar la primera calada al cigarrillo, que sostenía con dedos temblorosos.

— Los médicos han dicho que un cincuenta por ciento. No hay más remedio que esperar.

— Dios, Emmet, yo... no he hecho más que herir sus sentimientos... Si muriera pasaré el resto de mi vida atormentado. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño, como a Angela...

— Ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación, Edward — dijo su hermano, sintiéndose fatal por él — Bella no es Angela. Deberías haberle dado una oportunidad.

— Sí, lo sé — asintió él, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.- Pensaba hacerlo. Por eso no quería ir a ese viaje porque me decía que todavía no era tarde para intentar que cambiara de opinión respecto a casarse con Tyler.

Emmet no pudo reprimirse.

— ¡Cielos, al fin un poco de sensatez! — exclamó. Edward sonrió débilmente.

— Supongo que ha sido la desesperación lo que me ha llevado a ver la luz. Hace un par de días, en la galería la besé y... Dios, fue la cosa más dulce que jamás... No he podido dormir bien desde entonces. La deseo de tal modo que es como si me faltara una parte de mí.

Emmet escrutó el angustiado rostro de su hermano mayor.

— Sé lo que se siente — le dijo en un tono comprensivo—. Espero que podáis solucionar las cosas.

— Yo espero que no nos abandone — murmuró Edward pesaroso—, es lo único que quiero en este momento. Eso, y matar al bastardo que la ha postrado en esa cama — masculló con rabia.

Una hora más tarde estaban ya en el hospital. Cuando Edward pasó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, vio el magullado y amoratado rostro de Bella , maldijo en silencio.

Aquello era culpa suya. No debería haberla expulsado de su vida, no debía haberla arrojado en brazos de aquel inmaduro de Tyler. ¡Dios!, No podría soportarlo si moría. Se sentó junto a la cama y tomó su delgada mano entre las suyas.

— Bella — la llamó en un susurro—. Bella soy yo, soy Edward

La joven no se movió, pero él hubiera jurado que había visto un brevísimo pestañeo.

— Bella , cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Milagrosamente, el amoroso apelativo obtuvo una reacción: sus dedos se movieron de forma casi imperceptible en el hueco de las manos de Edward

— Sí, estoy seguro de que puedes oírme, pequeña — le dijo suavemente—. No me dejes, Bella , no me dejes — le susurró al oído—. Dame otra oportunidad. Te juro que no te arrepentirás.

La besó con ternura en los labios, y de pronto un suave gemido escapó de ellos. Edward le acarició el cabello tembloroso, y empezaron a aflorar lágrimas de alivio a sus ojos cuando vio que Bella empezaba a abrir los ojos y a mover la cabeza.

Edward se incorporó a toda velocidad hasta el cabecero de la cama y apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera. La mujer apareció al momento.

— Está consciente — anunció Edward sonriendo.

La enfermera le pidió que saliera al pasillo, y al cabo de un par de minutos entraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos el equipo médico que atendía a Bella .

— Ha despertado — le dijo Edward exultante a la señora Swan .

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, gracias, Dios mío! — exclamaba la mujer una y otra vez, abrazando a Edward entre la risa y el llanto.

— ¿Cómo es que Tyler no está aquí? — inquirió Edward, percatándose en ese momento de su ausencia. Cuando había llegado estaba tan ansioso por ir junto a Bella que se había olvidado por completo de su «prometido».

— Se fue a casa de sus padres un par de horas antes de que llegarais — le explicó Renee Swan —. Estaba cansado y fue a dormir un poco.

— ¿A descansar? ¿Cómo puede haberse ido a descansar con ella aquí, en el hospital? — casi gritó Edward, fuera de sí.

Antes de que la señora Swan pudiera contestarle, salió el doctor para informarles del estado de Bella y los tres se reunieron en torno a él para escucharlo.

Bella iba a reponerse, les dijo, pero era posible que le quedara un trauma emocional como resultado de lo ocurrido, y que quizá necesitaría unas semanas de tratamiento terapéutico con un psicólogo.

Cuando el médico se hubo marchado, Edward insistió a la señora Swan en quedarse con ella, y la mujer se sintió verdaderamente agradecida por la compañía de Edward en los días que siguieron, ya que Tyler no tuvo más remedio que reincorporarse al trabajo.

Las veces que el joven iba a ver a Bella , siempre evitaba en la medida de lo posible a Edward, quien lo miraba con auténtico desprecio. Lo cierto era que Tyler se sentía si cabía aún más culpable de lo ocurrido al ver al ranchero. Bella lo amaba, y él no estaba haciendo sino interponerse en el camino de su felicidad. Además, las razones mercenarias por las que había querido casarse con ella habían empezando a atormentarlo al ver el cambio que se había estado fraguando en ella en las últimas semanas. Hubo un tiempo, no tan lejano, en el que habían sido buenos amigos, y echaba de menos la personalidad chispeante y alegre de la joven. Quería volver a verla sonreír, quería que fuera feliz, pero él no podía lograrlo. En cambio, Edward sí. Iba a dejarle el campo libre al hombre a quien Bella amaba de verdad. Cuando ella se hubiera repuesto, rompería el compromiso con la mayor suavidad posible, y cruzaría los dedos para que las cosas se arreglaran.

Bella estaba segura de que Edward no podía haber dicho lo que creía haber oído.

— ¿Qué? — balbució atónita.

— He dicho que no vas a casarte con Tyler — le dijo él en un tono que no admitía discusión. Bajó la vista a la bandeja que le habían llevado a la joven con el almuerzo —. No estás comiendo nada. ¿Es que quieres que vuelvan a ponerte todos esos tubos para alimentarte por vía intravenosa?

La habían subido a planta, y tenía su propia habitación, llena de flores, de amigos y conocidos.

— No tengo hambre — contestó ella, observándolo aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Pues tienes que comer — insistió él—, ya has perdido bastante peso.

— Ya soy una mujer, Edward, deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña — le espetó ella irritada.

Edward bajó la vista al pecho de Bella , bajo el camisón del hospital, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, en ciertos sentidos te has convertido en toda una mujer — le dijo en un tono sugerente.

Bella se sonrojó, irguiéndose para apartarse de él, Edward se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios con suyos...

— Edward, por favor, no...

Él observó que parecía nerviosa, e incluso algo asustada.

— Lo que sientes es normal, Bella . El deseo a veces intimida un poco. A mí mismo me aterra el modo en que te deseo.

Bella se estremeció, y cerró los ojos cuando él volvió a besarla con lánguida sensualidad. Sin poder evitarlo las manos de Bella subieron hasta los hombros de Edward, y empezó a masajearlos mientras él devoraba sus labios.

— Oh, Edward, no deberíamos hacer esto... — gimió—, estoy comprometida...

Pero él hizo el beso más profundo, haciendo que todo pensamiento sobre Tyler y la honorabilidad se desvanecieran de su mente. Emitió un suspiro ahogado de placer, y con manos temblorosas lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia sí mientras él le introducía la lengua ardorosamente una y otra vez.

El modo en que se estremecía entre sus brazos y los dulces sonidos que escapaban de su garganta fueron lo único que lograron devolver a Edward la cordura. Estaba todavía muy débil, aquello podía suponer una tensión emocional demasiado fuerte para ella. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y buscó sus ojos.

— Perdóname, Bella — le susurró—, pero lo necesitaba tanto... Vamos, deja de temblar, pequeña, o pensarán que estoy torturándote.

— ¿Y acaso no es eso lo que estás haciendo? — le espetó ella con la voz quebrada.

Los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron y su mandíbula se puso rígida.

— Supongo que es la impresión que te da, ¿no es verdad? — le preguntó con voz ronca—. Quiero mucho más que tus besos, Bella — murmuró. Bajó la vista a sus senos, y la tirantez de los pezones delató hasta qué punto la excitaba.

La joven, azorada, había bajado también la vista y se encontró con la prueba innegable del deseo de él.

— Sí, Bella , te deseo — le dijo Edward, cuyos ojos habían seguido la dirección que habían tomado los de ella—. Y no puedo ocultarlo como ves.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, demasiado aturdida como para poder hablar.

— Tranquila, se pasará — le dijo él sonriendo con humor, mientras empezaba a cortarle la carne en salsa que le habían llevado.

Bella notó que el tono de su voz era muy calmado, y que no parecía avergonzarle en absoluto que ella lo hubiera visto en ese estado.

— ¿No te importa que te vea así?

— No particularmente — fue la respuesta. Se rió al ver la expresión estupefacta en el rostro de la joven—. De hecho, me alegra que haya ocurrido.

— ¿Que te alegra? — repitió ella confusa.

— Verás, esto... no me ha pasado con otras mujeres últimamente — respondió Edward mirándola a los ojos—. De hecho, parece que tú eres la única que consigue que suceda.

Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, lo he intentado, pero no pasó nada. La última vez fue en Denver, después de aquel día que te besé en la galería. Me llevé a una mujer muy atractiva a mi suite del hotel con la intención de apartarte de mi mente, y pesar de su belleza y su indudable experiencia... Ni siquiera pude fingir interés.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?

— La palabra es «impotente» — dijo él quedamente irónico, — ¿verdad? Solo con mirarte me excitas de tal modo que ni siquiera puedo sostener un tenedor.

Bella bajó la vista a su mano, y observó que, en efecto le temblaban ligeramente las manos mientras pinchaba un trozo de carne. La idea de que hubiera estado con otra mujer hizo que los celos la devoraran, por halagada que se sintiera al saber que nadie excepto ella podía despertar su deseo.

— Anda, abre la boca — le dijo Edward, lEdwardtando el tenedor.

— No tienes por qué hacer esto — protestó ella, pero aún así obedeció y aceptó la comida en su boca.

— Sí, ya lo creo que tengo que hacerlo — insistió él —. Quiero hacerlo. Te he herido cuando nunca fue esa mi intención. A partir de ahora voy a cuidarte.

De modo que era eso, se dijo Bella apesadumbrada. Sentía lástima por ella. Lástima y deseo no parecían una buena combinación. Quería llorar.

— Pero Tyler... — comenzó.

Los ojos de él relampaguearon al mirarla.

— Por mí, Tyler puede irse al infierno — le contestó con aspereza—. Para empezar, nunca debería haberte dejado ir con él — masculló mientras pinchaba otro trozo de carne y lo llevaba hasta la boca de la joven, pacientemente, como si fuera un bebé.

— Me duele toda la cara — farfulló Bella tocándose con cuidado la mandíbula cuando él hubo terminado de darle de comer.

— No me extraña. Ese canalla te la ha dejado llena de moretones.

— Sí, podía haberse llevado las joyas y punto. No tenía que haberme golpeado de esa manera — murmuró ella estremeciéndose al recordarlo.

Edward la tomó de la mano y se la apretó suavemente. Queriendo hacerle olvidar el desagradable incidente, mencionó algo que había olvidado decirle:

— Tu madre ha hablado por teléfono con tu padre esta mañana. Volvió anoche y escuchó el mensaje que le había dejado en el contestador. Creo que viene camino de aquí.

— ¿Mi padre? — exclamó ella encantada—. ¡Dios, hace dos años que no lo veo!

— Lo sé. Tu propia madre está muy nerviosa.

— Ah, ojalá hicieran las paces — murmuró Bella con un suspiro—. Ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a tener otra relación desde que se separaron, pero sencillamente, mi padre es incapaz de permanecer en un sitio.

— Bueno, algún día se cansará de ir siempre de aquí para allá — le dijo Edward, tratando de animarla y entonces volverá a casa para quedarse.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Edward? — inquirió ella después de unos minutos de silencio.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero Bella no sabía cómo abordar el tema

— Bueno, el caso es que... ¿sabes?, Últimamente estás muy cambiado. No pareces el Edward de antes.

— ¿Y cómo era antes?

— Pues despreocupado, alegre, bromista... — le recordó ella—. Has cambiado.

— Las circunstancias cambian a la gente — respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y la pregunta que querías hacerme? — le dijo él mirándola impaciente

La joven lo miró incómoda.

— Pues yo... La verdad es que no creo que pueda hacértela.

Edward acercó la silla un poco más a la cama.

— No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que no puedas preguntarme — le dijo suavemente.

— Mi... mi madre me habló de una chica a la que hiciste daño — balbució Bella . Edward se puso rígido, y la joven contrajo el rostro al darse cuenta.

— Lo... lo siento... no tienes por qué hablar de ello si no...

Pero Edward suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

— De aquello hace bastante tiempo — murmuró—. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? ¿Cómo le hice daño?

La joven se puso roja como una amapola y bajó la mirada. Él se rió con amargura.

— ¿Qué crees, que disfruto siendo cruel en la cama?

— No, yo solo...

— ¿Y si fuera así? — Le espetó él, enfadado de que pudiera siquiera pensar que él sería capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer—, ¿y si resulta que me gusta ser cruel? — masculló inclinándose hacia ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

— No, no, yo sé que tú no eres así.

— ¿Estás segura? — Inquirió Edward, mirándola como un ave de presa—. El otro día en la galería te mordí... ¿recuerdas dónde?

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció ante el recuerdo, las puntas de sus senos se endurecieron, delatándola.

— S... sí — musitó—, pero no... no me dolió.

— Porque no pretendía hacerte daño — le respondió él quedamente, acariciándole el cabello—. Nunca has dejado que nadie te tocara o besara de ese modo, ¿Verdad? — adivinó—. Ni siquiera Tyler...

— Es que me parecía algo tan íntimo — murmuró Bella , sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de él—. Una vez, intentó tocarme el pecho, pero me resultó desagradable, y no volví a permitírselo.

— Pero conmigo no te resulta desagradable — apuntó Edward

Los ojos de Bella descendieron como hipnotizados hasta los labios de él.

— Nada que venga de ti podría resultarme desagradable — le dijo sin poder mentir.

Edward, conmovido por aquella tierna declaración, acarició la mejilla.

— Angela, aquella chica, era muy frágil, y tan decente como tú, íbamos a comprometernos, y yo la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Un día fuimos a su casa, aprovechando que los demás habían salido, empezamos a besarnos, nos fuimos desvistiendo... pero cuando yo me hube quitado toda la ropa y me di vuelta hacia ella, vi que se había puesto lívida.

Bella alzó el rostro, sorprendida, y Edward se limitó a asentir con seriedad.

— Era baja, y delgada, y no sabía nada de sexo excepto lo que había leído en las novelas rosas. Yo me moría por hacerla mía, y pensé que solo estaba un poco nerviosa porque era su primera vez, así que empecé a besarla y acariciarla de nuevo, dulcemente. Me pareció que estaba consiguiendo que se relajara, y yo mismo comencé a excitarme, tanto, que llegó un punto en que perdí el control, y por mucho que ella me gritaba y trataba de empujarme, no era capaz de quitarme de encima de ella. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que ella, no sé cómo se zafo de mi abrazo y se cayó de la cama, haciéndose bastante daño en las costillas — Edward se puso de pie, yendo hasta la ventana, y Bella observó que se le había ido el color del rostro y que tenía los músculos de la espalda increíblemente rígidos—. Me dijo algunas cosas que... — apartó el rostro para ocultar a la joven su expresión de dolor—. El caso es que fue mi primera experiencia con una virgen... y la última también. Desde entonces las he evitado como a la peste.

— Lo siento mucho — murmuró ella—. Si estabas enamorado de ella como para haber estado a punto de casaros, debió ser un golpe durísimo para ti — le dijo quedamente, empezando a comprender por primera vez el que la hubiese rechazado una y otra vez.

— Lo fue — asintió él, girándose para mirarla—. Al poco tiempo se marchó de Jacobsville, y lo último que supe de ella era que se había casado con un agente de seguros y que habían tenido dos niños — añadió riéndose amargamente—. Supongo que el tipo tuvo el buen sentido de emborracharla y apagar las luces antes de meterse con ella en la cama.

— ¿Cuándo ella y tú... dejaste la luz encendida...? Balbució la joven.

Edward se rió.

— Bueno, ¿no pensarás que la gente solo hace el amor por la noche y con la luz apagada? — le espetó. Recuérdame que te regale una guía de sexología por Navidad.

— ¡Edward! — exclamó ella azorada. Él volvió a echarse a reír divertido.

— Está bien, está bien, respetaré tus inhibiciones dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Aunque el otro día en la galería no parecías tener muchas...

El corazón de Bella se estaba desbocando por minutos.

— No deberías hablarme de ese modo.

— ¿Por qué no? Oh, porque estás comprometida con tu adorado médico — dijo él con sarcasmo.

— No, porque no es... decente — replicó ella incómoda.

Edward meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

— Nena, eres un caso — murmuró—. Una chica de esta época, tan reprimida...

— No te burles de mí — protestó ella—, no creo que sea un pecado que siga virgen porque no me haya acostado con chicos por los que no sentía nada.

Él enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Acaso he dicho yo que lo fuera?

— Acabas de decir que soy una reprimida — le contestó ella al instante.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Edward

— Bueno, estás reprimida... pero eres apasionada. Solo necesitas que alguien te guíe un poco.

— Pues ya tengo a Tyler para que lo haga — musitó ella, tragando saliva.

— ¡Oh, por favor! — Exclamó él contrayendo el rostro—. Eso será cuando las ranas críen pelo. Además, ya te lo he dicho: considera roto tu compromiso con Tyler. No va a casarse contigo.

— ¡Pero si tú tampoco me quieres para ti!

— Yo te deseo, Bella , y lo sabes.

— ¡Pero no puede construirse una relación solo sobre la base del deseo! — le espetó la joven, llena de frustración.

— Estoy de acuerdo — asintió él muy calmado, mirándola de un modo posesivo—, pero sí puede construirse sobre la base del amor.

— Yo... yo... ¡Amo a Tyler!

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

— No, no lo amas — repuso suavemente—. Me amas a mí.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve? Tú no quieres mi amor — contestó ella, sin molestarse siquiera en negar que lo amaba. ¿Para qué?, Era demasiado evidente. Se recostó contra los almohadones que le habían colocado en el cabecero y cerró los ojos—. Déjame sola un rato, Edward, estoy cansada.

Él suspiró, pero se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

— De acuerdo. Iré a buscar a tu madre para que se quede contigo mientras duermes — le dijo—, pero cuando hayas salido de aquí, vamos a empezar a pasar más tiempo juntos.

Ella abrió los ojos confundida.

— ¿Para qué? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo, Bella — murmuró él, volviendo a besarla, esta vez en la frente.

Lo hizo con tanta ternura, que a ella casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

— Pero, Edward, tú no me quieres a tu lado — gimoteó—, no has hecho más que pasearte por ahí con Tanya para alejarme de ti.

Edward contrajo el rostro, asqueado de su propio comportamiento.

— Todos cometemos errores, Bella .

— Pero es que...

— Shhh... duérmete, anda.

Cuando Bella se despertó, vio a un hombre mayor, de cabello rubio entrecano y ojos azules sentado en la silla que había ocupado Edward, observándola con expresión preocupada.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó incorporándose y extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

El hombre fue a ellos riéndose y apretándola amorosamente contra sí.

— ¡Y yo que estaba preocupado por el recibimiento que tendría...! — murmuró.

— ¿Estabas preocupado? — le dijo ella sorprendida—. No debías estarlo. Eres mi padre, y te quiero.

— Siento no haber podido venir antes — farfulló él con amargura—. Estaba fuera del país y no lo supe hasta anoche. ¿Cómo estás, tesoro? — Le dijo acariciándole el rostro—. Me han dicho que sufriste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

— Sí, pero estoy mucho mejor. Solo me quedan algunas magulladuras... y el susto, pero estoy bien.

— No gracias a ese prometido tuyo — masculló su padre irritado—. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que Tyler Crowler te convenciera para casarte con él? ¡Creía que estabas loca por Edward Masen !

— Y lo está — respondió la profunda voz de Edward desde la puerta abierta. Ella se sonrojó, pero él sonrió. Llevaba un vasito de plástico con café que tendió al padre de Bella —. ¿Sigue tomándolo solo, señor Swan ?

Charlie Swan se rió entre dientes y se lEdwardtó para tomar el vaso y estrechar la mano del ranchero.

— Sí, qué buena memoria. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

— Cansado — dijo él, lanzando una mirada a Bella . Seguía un poco pálida, pero parecía que estaba algo mejor—, como todos. Ha sido una semana muy larga.

— Lo imagino. Siento no haber podido estar aquí.

— Bueno, usted estaba fuera, no podía saberlo.

— Sí, pero debería haber estado — farfulló el señor Swan , enfadado consigo mismo, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Nunca estoy cuando se me necesita. Renee tiene razón, soy un egoísta, ¿no es cierto, cariño? — inquirió con tristeza, volviéndose hacia Bella .

— No, no es verdad — repuso ella—. Es solo que eres un hombre inquieto. Mamá y yo lo comprendemos. Hay hombres para los que es muy difícil renunciar a su libertad.

— Sí, pero a veces la libertad se paga muy cara — contestó su padre quedamente.

En ese momento apareció la madre de Bella , y se quedó en la puerta boquiabierta, llevándose la mano al pecho.

— ¡Charlie! — murmuró con un hilo de voz.

El señor Swan se volvió hacia ella sonriendo inseguro.

— Hola Renee . Siento no haber podido venir antes.

— ¡Oh, Charlie!, Estás aquí de verdad...

— Pues claro que estoy aquí de verdad — se rió él suavemente—. Ven aquí y deja que te dé un beso, mujer no soy un fantasma.

Renee se sonrojó, pero fue a su lado, alzando el rostro para recibir un beso que, a pesar de ser breve, resultó tan lleno de sentimiento, que Edward y Bella se sintieron como intrusos.

— Me alegro de volver a estar con vosotras — le dijo el señor Swan a su esposa—. Cada día estás más hermosa.

— Igual de zalamero que siempre — se rió la señora Swan .

— ¿Verdad que papá tiene un aspecto estupendo, mamá? — le preguntó Bella .

— Sí, parece que los años no pasaran por él — murmuró Renee —. ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?

— Mucho mejor — le aseguró Bella —. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a casa?

— El médico ha dicho que mañana te darán el alta— le dijo su madre con una sonrisa—, pero debes tomártelo con calma. Además, quieren que vayas a unas sesiones con un psicólogo.

— Ya hablaremos de eso cuando esté en casa — contestó su hija—. Además, no me siento traumatizada, ni nada de eso.

— Eso es porque tu subconsciente no permite que lo exteriorices — le dijo la señora Swan —, pero has estado teniendo pesadillas, y bastante terribles a juzgar por cómo dabas vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama.

— Tu madre tiene razón, Bella — dijo su padre — No te harán daño unas cuantas sesiones.

Ella contrajo el rostro.

— Si me hubiera quedado en el coche como Tyler me dijo... — suspiró—. Y hablando de Tyler, ¿dónde está? Hace un par de días que no viene por aquí.

— Oh, sí, lo había olvidado — dijo la señora Swan —. Me dijo que ayer empezaba los exámenes y que no podría pasar a verte, pero me dijo que se le dijera si necesitabas algo.

— Qué novio tan devoto — se burló Edward, entornando los ojos.

— Deja de meterte con él, Edward Esos exámenes son muy importantes para él — lo defendió Bella .

— Sí, más importantes que tú, eso es obvio — le respondió él.

Bella lo miró enfadada.

— Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo.

— Sí que lo es cuando haces estupideces como comprometerte con un idiota.

— Vamos, vamos... — trató de aplacarlos Renee , interponiéndose entre ellos—. Bella necesita descansar, y tú también, Edward Deberías ir a casa, darte una ducha, comer algo y echarte un poco.

Edward no quería irse, pero lo cierto era que el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en él, así que no replicó cuando Charlie lo tomó del brazo y lo acompañó fuera de la habitación.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Renee Swan dirigió una sonrisa a su hija.

— Parece que no le cae muy bien Tyler, ¿eh? — murmuró—. El día que llegó me dijo algunas cosas sobre él que... en fin, no me atrevo a repetírtelas.

— No tiene derecho a criticar a Tyler — dijo resoplando—. Nuestra relación no es asunto suyo

— Nunca hubiera imaginado que Edward pudiera ser tan posesivo — comentó su madre con un brillo divertido en los ojos—. ¿Sabes que en estos días no se ha apartado de ti excepto para descansar unas horas?

Aquello le llegó a Bella al corazón, y lo cierto era que por mucho que quisiera defender a Tyler, le parecía increíble que no hubiera ido a verla en aquellos días, y que los días anteriores apenas sí se hubiera quedado media hora. Estaba segura de que se preocupaba por ella, pero por alguna razón parecía dispuesto a mantenerse alejado. ¿Por qué sería?

— ¿Crees que Edward estará haciendo esto para ponerme en contra de Tyler? — le preguntó a su madre —. ¿O será que si no puede tenerme él no quiere que me tenga nadie? — Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. O quizá, después de todo, le doy pena, y una vez que me haya repuesto saldrá de mi vida. Sí, estoy segura de que se trata de eso. Espera y verás.

— Deja que el futuro se preocupe de sí mismo, cariño. Ahora concéntrate simplemente en ponerte bien.

CONTINUARA…

A Comentar lo bueno o lo malo. Gracias.-


	6. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer**

**Mis queridos lectores, discúlpenme pero el fin de semana no pude subir los capítulos, pero acá va una recompensa por la espera, un capítulo larga duración y ya faltaría poquito para el final.**

**Capitulo 5**

Unos minutos después, a pesar de que había dicho que no podría ir, apareció Tyler por la puerta de la habitación.

— Al final he sacado tiempo para venir a verte. Espero que te repongas muy pronto — le dijo sentándose a su lado, con expresión arrepentida—. Me siento fatal por lo que ocurrió.

— Lo sé pero no fue culpa tuya. No debí salir del coche — respondió ella suavemente—. ¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes que has tenido ya?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Espero que no demasiado mal — respondió— No he podido concentrarme. Estaba preocupado por ti

— No te preocupes, me estoy recuperando, y dentro de unos días solo habrá quedado en un susto.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se reclinó en el asiento.

— Tu madre me ha dicho que Edward está muy pendiente de ti — le dijo de pronto, observando el rostro de Bella con atención para ver su reacción.

Tal y como esperaba, ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada

— Sí — musitó.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Siempre he sabida lo que sentías por él. Lo nuestro nunca funcionará, nunca. No puedes casarte conmigo cuando estás enamorada de otro.

— Supongo que no — admitió ella.

— Antes de que todo este embrollo ocurriera éramos amigos — le dijo Tyler—, y a mí me gustabas como eras: impulsiva, risueña, burbujeante... No me gusta la mujer apagada y amargada en que te he convertido.

— Pero, Tyler, tú no... — trató de protestar ella.

Pero el joven lEdwardtó una mano para rogarle que lo dejara terminar.

— Bueno, la actitud de Edward también te empujó a ello, pero nuestro compromiso no ha hecho sino empeorar las cosas. Quiero que volvamos a ser simplemente amigos — le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Además no creo que esté preparado para el matrimonio, si estuviera enamorado de ti no habría seguido saliendo otras mujeres, y si tú estuvieras enamorada de mí, no me lo habrías aguantado, te habrías puesto furiosa.

Bella no podía negar nada de aquello. Flexionó las piernas y entrelazó las manos sobre las rodillas.

— Es verdad.

— Y para rematar, hace un rato me he encontrado en el pasillo con Edward, y me ha dicho que no va a permitir que me case contigo — añadió Tyler con una sonrisa divertida.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No tiene derecho a...!

— Me temo que él cree que sí lo tiene — repuso el joven—, pero puedes probar a discutirlo con él.

— Es ridículo. Lo único que siente por mí es lástima — contestó ella, resoplando y bajando la vista a sus delicadas manos—. En cuanto salga del hospital se pasará las noches ideando formas de desalentarme igual que antes.

Tyler no creía que eso fuera a suceder, pero dijo nada.

Edward había ido a casa a cambiarse de ropa, furioso por su encuentro con Tyler en el pasillo del hospital justo cuando él salía. Le había advertido que no iba a permitir que se quedase con Bella sin pelear por ella, pero temía que fuese demasiado tarde. Sabía que la joven lo amaba a él, y no al estudiante de medicina, pero la había tratado con tanta crueldad que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de casarse con Tyler solo para despecharlo. Tenía que evitarlo, se dijo mientras se ponía una camisa limpia después de ducharse, ¿pero cómo?

Por supuesto existía la posibilidad de que él le propusiera matrimonio y... los dedos de Edward se quedaron inmóviles sobre un botón de la camisa al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. El matrimonio nunca había sido una de sus prioridades, pero lo cierto era que estaba loco por Bella , y que la deseaba. Podrían incluso tener niños: a él siempre le habían encantado los niños. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir aquella idea, pero su mente empezó a conjurar imágenes de Bella y él desayunando juntos, llEdwarddo a sus hijos al colegio, arreglando su propio hogar... haciendo el amor... El corazón empezó a latirle apresuradamente. La verdad era que el matrimonio quizá no fuera algo tan terrible después de todo, se dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo y mirándose al espejo fijamente.

El único obstáculo era el miedo que sentía a hacerle daño a Bella la primera vez, pero tal vez si ella lo amaba y confiaba en él...Siempre y cuando aceptara casarse con él antes, claro, se dijo frunciendo los labios. Sentía deseos de abofetearse por haberse comportado como se había comportado. Había destrozado el orgullo de la joven, y no estaba seguro de que ella fuera a darle una segunda oportunidad.

Casi había anochecido cuando Edward regresó al hospital y para sorpresa de Bella , se presentó con un enorme oso de peluche blanco bajo el brazo. Tan vergonzoso como siempre cuando se trataba de esas cosas, se lo tiró como si no quisiera dar importancia al detalle.

— Ten, pensé que te alegraría.

— ¡Oh, Edward es adorable! — exclamó Bella acariciándolo. Había esperado que él siguiera con ganas de pelea, pero parecía que quería hacer las paces—. Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros, y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

— Bueno, ¿y qué quería Tyler? — inquirió sin andarse por las ramas.

— Pues ver cómo estaba, por supuesto.

— Ya, pero, ¿has roto el compromiso o no? — insistió él.

— No — contestó ella bruscamente.

Y en el fondo era la verdad: había sido él quien lo había roto y no ella. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía decírselo a Edward Él acercó la silla a la cama y se inclinó hacia ella, fijando la mirada en los labios de la joven.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

La proximidad de Edward y el olor a colonia y aftershave la hizo sentirse mareada. Ansiaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, pero se había hecho la firme promesa de no dejarse llevar otra vez.

— Ya te dije que mi compromiso no es asunto tuyo — le espetó obstinadamente. Apretó el oso contra ella como una barrera, pero él lo apartó, arrojándolo a los pies de la cama.

— Suponte que hago que lo sea... — murmuró, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Supón que te diga que soy endiabladamente celoso, y que no quiero que otro hombre te toque.

El corazón de Bella se había desbocado, pero no iba a dejarse engatusar por su voz sensual y sus ojos negros.

— Lo que ocurre es que sientes lástima por mí — le respondió ella—. No tienes que abrirme los brazos y jurarme amor eterno solo porque me haya asaltado un vagabundo, Edward

Él enrojeció irritado.

— No se trata de lástima.

— ¿Entonces de qué? — Inquirió ella con amargura—. ¿Acaso has sentido alguna vez algo por mí?

Edward se puso de pie de repente. En ese momento, más que nunca, se dio cuenta de hasta que punto había estado reprimiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque la pregunta de Bella le dolió como si le hubiera clavado un puñal. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando ella parecía haber decidido que no iba a volver a creer nada de lo que le dijese?

— ¿No respondes? — masculló ella—. Tal vez sea porque tengo razón, ¿no es así?

Edward una vez más volvió a sorprenderse con la actitud de Bella . Nunca antes se había mostrado tan directa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? — le preguntó.

— No me ha pasado ni más ni menos que finalmente he abierto los ojos — le respondió ella—. He crecido, ya no te idolatro como si fueras mi héroe.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que era para ti?, ¿Cómo esos guaperas de cine que encandilan a las adolescentes?

— Solo tengo diecinueve años — le recordó ella—. Soy demasiado joven para enamorarme, y más aún para el matrimonio. ¿No era eso lo que tú pensabas?

Las facciones de Edward se pusieron tensas.

— No te he rechazado hasta ahora solo por tu edad.

— ¿Y entonces por qué más?

— Por lo que me ocurrió con Angela — le contestó quedamente.

Bella recordó lo que le había contado del desafortunado incidente con aquella chica, y su expresión se suavizó un poco. No era difícil imaginar las cicatrices que debía haberle dejado aquella experiencia.

— Si de verdad te hubiera amado, no te habría tenido miedo — le dijo bajando la vista a las sábanas.

— ¿Eso crees?

La voz de Edward había sonado burlona, cínica, pero la joven alzó los ojos hacia él, vio las marcas del cansancio de aquellos últimos días en su rostro y se sintió conmovida.

— Sí, lo creo, y hubo un tiempo, no muy lejano, en que te lo habría demostrado yo misma de buen grado,

Edward, sin embargo, soltó una risotada amarga.

— Eso es lo que dices, pero no tienes ni idea. Si no, no reaccionarías como reaccionas ante mis besos y mis caricias.

— No había sabido lo que era el deseo hasta aquel día, en la galería — le confesó Bella .

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yo me he pasado una infinidad de noches en vela desde entonces — dijo de pronto él con voz ronca, sorprendiéndola—, recordando la deliciosa sensación de tus manos en mi pecho.

A ella le había sucedido lo mismo, y habría podido ser un recuerdo perfecto, si no fuera porque en ese preciso instante los insultos de cierta modelo acudieron a su mente.

— ¿Mis manos, o las de Tanya? — le espetó con aspereza.

Edward se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre ella apoyando una mano sobre los almohadones, junto a la cabeza de la joven.

— No me acuesto con Tanya, si es eso lo que estás sugiriendo — le dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Y no lo has hecho nunca? — inquirió ella con cinismo.

Los ojos de Edward bajaron hasta los labios de Bella .

— No pienso hablar de mis pasadas conquistas contigo — le dijo—. Lo que ocurrió hace años no tiene nada que ver con lo que pueda suceder en el presente, o vaya a suceder en el futuro.

— Solo que Tanya no pertenece al pasado — le recalcó ella, esforzándose por ocultar el nerviosismo que le producía tenerlo a solo unos centímetros—, o al menos eso es lo que me has dado a entender a mí, y a todo Jacobsville, de paso.

— Sé que he estado huyendo de ti mucho tiempo — admitió Edward—, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, cada vez que te miro, me siento tan excitado que ni siquiera puedo pensar. De hecho, el que me haya estado reprimiendo, el que me haya mantenido alejado de ti, es lo único que te ha salvado de mi deseo hasta ahora.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

— Pues ahora mismo no te estás manteniendo precisamente alejado de mí.

— Estás convaleciente — le respondió él incorporándose y sentándose con cuidado a su lado sobre el colchón—. No forzaría a una mujer en tu estado.

— Oh, comprendo — contestó ella, irónica.

— ¡No, no comprendes nada en absoluto! — le espetó el apasionadamente. Al ver que la había sobresaltado, le acarició los labios con la mano libre—. Ojalá supieras más de los hombres — añadió con un suspiro—. Y con eso no quiero decir que me moleste que seas virgen, pero haría las cosas más fáciles.

— ¿Crees que me asustaré como aquella chica? — le preguntó Bella frunciendo las cejas—. Edward, no voy a negar que las mujeres siempre tenemos miedo a la primera vez, pero me parece que lo estás llEdwarddo a límites desproporcionados solo por aquella experiencia que tuviste

— ¿Eso piensas? — le espetó él—. No sabes lo que fue para mí aquella noche, las cosas que me dijo...

La angustia de él entristeció a Bella . Tomó una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas y la colocó sobre uno sus senos, conteniendo el aliento al sentir su cálido contacto. Edward, a quien había pillado con la guardia baja, dio un respingo, pero Bella no le soltó la mano.

— ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? — inquirió Edward con voy ronca.

— Mostrarte lo asustada que estoy — le susurró Bella con una sonrisa, apretando la palma del ranchero contra su pecho para hacerle sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón—. ¿Acaso me tiemblan las manos, Edward, o notas que me disguste tu contacto?

Él entreabrió los labios, en un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento. Bajó la vista a su mano, y comenzó a moverla, muy suavemente, acariciando el pecho de Bella a través de la tela del camisón. El pezón se endureció al instante, y ella contuvo el aliento.

Edward sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y que su respiración empezaba a volverse trabajosa. Rozó los labios de Bella con los suyos, y la joven le respondió al momento mientras él cerraba la palma de su mano en torno a la perfecta circunferencia de su seno Edward la tomó por la nuca con la mano libre para acercarla más hacia sí, e hizo el beso más profundo.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, interrumpió el encendido beso y se puso de pie, visiblemente tembloroso por el deseo que con tanto ahínco se esforzaba en reprimir.

Bella se quedó mirándolo extasiada, y su ojos descendieron sin pudor a esa parte de su anatomía que delataba su interés por ella.

— ¿Ves lo aterrorizada que me tienes? — susurró, mirándolo sensualmente, se estiró el frontal del camisón con las manos para que pudiera ver las erectas puntas de sus senos.

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar. Las facciones se le habían puesto rígidas mientras la miraba.

— Tú no lo entiendes, Bella , el acto sexual es mucho más que eso. No sabes...

Bella subió los brazos, dejándolos caer a ambos lados de su cabeza con un suspiro.

— Tienes razón, y supongo que nunca lo sabré ya que tú tienes miedo de llegar hasta el final.

Edward la miró irritado.

— No me provoques. Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

— Pues entonces olvídate de mí — le dijo Bella — Tyler quiere casarse conmigo y está deseando que llegue nuestra noche de bodas — mintió.

Edward alzó el rostro furioso, y Bella pudo ver que los ojos le relampagueaban, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — le espetó la joven desafiante—. Pensaba que querías librarte de mí. ¿Qué te importa que me case con Tyler?

— Tyler es un inmaduro — masculló Edward apretó la mandíbula—. Jamás serás feliz a su lado, cada vez que te des la vuelta te engañará con otra, y tú no lo amas, me amas a mí.

— ¿No eres un poco pretencioso al asumir eso? — preguntó ella irritada.

— Puede ser, pero es la verdad — contestó él—, y no voy a permitir que te cases con Tyler cuando es a mí a quien amas.

— ¡Pero si tú no quieres ataduras! — Replicó ella—, casarte, ni tener hijos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es eso lo que quiero?

— ¡Porque me lo has dicho tú millones de veces, cada vez que te pedía que me invitases a salir! — le dijo ella, exasperada—. Tanya es más de tu estilo: atractiva, sofisticada, divertida, sin exigencias ni preocupaciones... y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por romperle el corazón.

— Estás muy equivocada con respecto a Tanya y a mí. No me interesa en absoluto, lo único que quiere es acostarse conmigo.

— Vaya, qué raro, eso sí que no me lo esperaba — contestó ella con una carcajada irónica.

— Bueno, tú debes saber los motivos que tenga, porque tú también quieres hacerlo — contestó él, sonriendo de un modo burlón. Bella se sonrojó y lo miró enfadada, pero era algo que no podía negar. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Escucha, Bella , es cierto que no eres una chica frágil y, que si me esfuerzo, lograré superar aquel incidente que me dejó marcado, porque te deseo, Dios, te deseo tanto...

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Parecía que hablaba en serio.

— Pero, ¿y Tanya?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Respondió él, como si estuvieran hablando de una extraña—. Lo mío con ella se acabó hace tiempo, igual que va a terminar lo tuyo con Tyler — le dijo en un tono exigente—, porque no vas a casarte con él.

— ¿Con qué derecho te crees para organizar mi vida?

— ¿Es eso lo que crees que estoy haciendo? Murmuró él—. Bella , si puedes, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

Ella alzó la vista y lo intentó, pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar su garganta, y bajó la vista de nuevo, derrotada.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

— Vendré por la mañana para llevarte a casa. Tu madre tiene una cita de negocios y no podrá hacerlo ella — le dijo, poniéndose el sombrero.

Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse, ella lo llamó:

— Edward ..

— ¿Qué? — contestó él, volviéndose. Los ojos azules de Bella estaban mirándolo llenos de ansiedad.

— Por favor, no juegues conmigo — musitó—, no digas cosas que no sientes solo porque te doy lástima

— No te culpo por esa falta de confianza, pequeña — le dijo él—, pero te doy mi palabra de que esto no es ningún juego, y que no me mueven la lástima, ni la culpabilidad. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, aún no muy convencida.

— De acuerdo.

— Buena chica — murmuró él, esbozando otra sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo—. Hasta mañana.

Cuando Edward detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Bella , Kachiri , el ama de llaves, una mujer bajita y entrada en años, estaba esperándolos en el porche. El ranchero se sintió agradecido que trabajara en régimen de interna. No le hacía gracia tener que dejar a Bella sola, y el estar con ella ponía a prueba su autocontrol hasta el mismo límite. Únicamente su situación de convaleciente impedía que se rindiese a sus pasiones, porque, al contrario de lo que la joven creía, era deseo lo que sentía por ella, no remordimientos, ni lástima. La deseaba de tal modo, que era casi como una fiebre.

Salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la portezuela y tomarla en brazos, siguiendo a Kachiri al interior de la casa, y después escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio de la joven.

— ¡Qué alegría tenerte de nuevo en casa, Bella ! — Exclamó la mujer mientras ascendían la escalera—. Hemos estado todos tan preocupados por ti, chiquilla...

— Gracias, Kachiri — murmuró Bella .

Estaba pasando un mal rato, tratando de ocultar lo que le estaba haciendo el que Edward la llevara en brazos. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, y por el modo en que se tensaban las facciones de él, no le era difícil imaginar que el contacto de sus blandos senos lo estaba excitando Para cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Bella estaba casi temblando, y también ella se sintió agradecida por la presencia del ama de llaves.

— Bueno — dijo de pronto Kachiri —, pues ya que el señor Masen está aquí, aprovecharé para acercarme un momento a comprar unas cosas que necesitamos para el almuerzo.

— ¡No! — exclamaron Bella y Edward al unísono.

La mujer dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y se giro para mirarlos. Por un instante le pareció que los dos se habían sonrojado, pero se dijo que debía haber sido su imaginación.

— Solo serán unos minutos... — murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— No se preocupe, me quedaré — claudicó Edward tras carraspear un poco, mientras depositaba a Bella sobre la cama.

— Bien, estaré de vuelta en un santiamén — respondió la mujer sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí, y al cabo de un rato oyeron también el ruido de la puerta de la casa, el coche poniéndose en marcha, y cómo se alejaba.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia Bella , observando el modo en que sus hermosos cabellos de oro le enmarcaban el rostro. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y sus ojos azules lo miraban embrujados.

La joven advirtió, por cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Edward, que su respiración se había vuelto irregular, y sus ojos descendieron hasta el cinturón del ranchero y al bulto inconfundible que se había formado más abajo. Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero su mirada fue bajando, a las musculosas piernas, y volvió a subir hasta los anchos hombros, el rostro bronceado por sol de Texas y los negros ojos.

Edward, por su parte, también estaba devorándola con la vista: primero las largas piernas, después las sensuales caderas, los generosos senos. Los pezones se endurecieron de inmediato bajo la fina tela del vestido, y Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes y los puños para no lanzarse sobre ella.

— Te estás excitando — le dijo la joven, casi sin aliento.

— Tú también — contestó él con voz ronca.

Bella tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Y qué se supone que pasa ahora? — inquirió en un susurro.

— Pues que vamos a rezar porque Kachiri vuelva pronto— murmuró él, esbozando una media sonrisa—... antes de que haga algo que los dos ansiamos.

Bella dejó escapar el aire de sus labios. Se recostó contra los mullidos cojines que Kachiri había colocado encima de la almohada, y se deslizó lánguidamente hacia abajo, sobre el edredón de flores, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, en una muda invitación.

Edward se estremeció, pero no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba, pues estaba seguro que, de tocarla, de besarla, no podría parar, y terminaría poseyéndola.

— Edward .. — le susurró ella con voz tentadora. Flexionó una pierna muy despacio, levantando la falda del vestido para dejar al descubierto el muslo, y la respiración del ranchero se volvió casi jadeante.

— Bella , para por favor.

— Pero tú me deseas... — murmuró ella, obstinadamente.

— Sí, más de lo que te imaginas, pero no puede ocurrir así — le espetó con aspereza, dándole la espalda

— ¿Por qué no?

Edward apoyó las manos y la frente contra la puerta cerrada.

— Porque siento que no puedo esperar más para hacerte mía — le dijo con voz ronca—, y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea... un acto desesperado.

— Pero a mí... no me importaría — le susurró ella, ávida por que él aplacara la sed que había provocado en ella.

— Sí, claro que te importaría — replicó él. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, y la miró—. Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte hasta que vaya pasando.

Bella dejó que sus párpados cayeran, estremeciéndose al notar que su cuerpo estaba siendo bañado por olas de sensaciones todavía demasiado nuevas para ella: deseo, tensión, excitación...

Mientras, Edward la observaba, deleitándose con la seguridad de que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él, y de que su apetito sexual podría igualar al suyo a pesar de su inocencia.

Si la reacción de Angela aquel día no lo hubiera dejado tan marcado, sin duda no estaría siendo capaz de mantenerse apartado de Bella tanto tiempo.

Tras un minuto o dos, la joven se hundió en el colchón con un suave suspiro, y la tensión pareció abandonarla.

— ¿Mejor? — inquirió Edward

— Sí — asintió ella, girando la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarlo—. ¿Es siempre así?

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente.

— No siempre. Yo no había experimentado algo tan fuerte como esto en toda mi vida.

Bueno, aquello tenía que ser un punto en su favor, se dijo Bella , esbozando una sonrisa, y recibiendo otra a cambio.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, empujando a Edward, que se apartó al instante, y apareció la señora Swan .

— Perdona, Edward — se disculpó riéndose—. No sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta. ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? — inquirió volviéndose hacia Bella , que se había incorporado como un resorte al ver que se abría puerta.

— Un poco cansada — contestó ligeramente azorada— pero mejor, mucho mejor. Kachiri ha ido a comprar unas cosas y Edward se ha quedado mientras, haciéndome compañía.

— Gracias, Edward, eres un encanto — dijo Renee Swan .

— Sí, ya, bueno, pero ahora que ya está usted en casa, debo marcharme. Últimamente estoy desatendiendo mucho los asuntos del rancho.

— Gracias por traer a Bella a casa — le dijo la señora Swan .

— No hay de qué — respondió él, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Bella , e intentando que no se notara lo mucho que detestaba la idea de no poder verla, aunque solo fuera hasta el día siguiente—. Bueno, pues me voy. Le dije a Emmet que lo ayudaría a trasladar unas reses esta tarde, pero mañana me pasaré de nuevo a visitar a Bella .

— Te lo agradecería muchísimo — contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— Y yo — intervino la señora Swan —. Charlieme ha invitado a salir mañana, pero aún no le he dicho que sí porque no quería dejar a Bella sola — explico. Queremos hablar de... bueno, de nuestra relación.

El rostro de su hija se iluminó.

— ¿En serio? — exclamó.

— Sí, bueno, no vayas a hacerte demasiadas ilusiones — dijo la señora Swan —, pero mantén los dedos cruzados.

— Lo haré — prometió Bella entusiasmada ante la idea de que sus padres fueran a darse otra oportunidad.

— Entonces, Edward, ¿te sería mucha molestia quedarte mañana por la tarde con Bella , haciéndole compañía hasta que vuelva?

Él parecía estar debatiéndose entre ceder a aquella tentación, o hacer caso a la vocecilla que le advertía que aquello podía ser peligroso.

— Eeeeh... no, claro que no — respondió finalmente. No tenía por qué haber nada de malo en pasar la tarde con Bella . Charlarían, tomarían un refresco, verían algo en la televisión... « ¿Televisión?, ¡eso es!» — . Tengo un par de películas que seguro que a Bella le gustaría ver.

Exacto, verían la televisión y no ocurriría absolutamente nada, se dijo, queriendo convencerse.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando la señora Swan se marchó a su cita, Edward empezó a sentirse nervioso. Había pensado que iban a sentarse en el salón, pero, cuando llegó, la joven estaba echada en la cama porque decía que allí estaba más cómoda, y como tenía un televisor y un vídeo en el dormitorio, le preguntó si no le importaba que vieran allí las películas que había llevado.

— Por supuesto que no — balbució él, tragando saliva, e introduciendo una de las cintas en el vídeo.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, observó que estaba mirándolo extasiada, con el rostro encendido, y carraspeó.

— ¿Dónde está Kachiri , en la cocina? Podríamos decirle que prepare unas palomitas si quieres — farfulló con el corazón en la garganta.

— Kachiri ... no está — respondió Bella —. Hoy es su día libre.

La mandíbula de Edward se puso rígida.

— ¿Serviría de algo que te diera mi palabra de que trataré de no seducirte? — sugirió ella con una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto

Edward notó que todos sus músculos se tensaban al encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

— No haría falta que lo hicieras, ¿o es que no lo sabes? — murmuró—. Basta con una mirada tuya o una ligera caricia para volverme loco.

El corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente. Era como si de pronto todos sus sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad. Extendió los brazos hacia él, y aquella vez Edward no pudo resistirse. Fue junto a ella y se inclinó, dejando que le rodeara el cuello con ambos brazos y le atrajera hacia sí, tumbándolo con ella en la cama. Edward se decía que no debía hacerlo, pero el cuerpo de la joven era tan blando, tan bien formado, y ella se mostraba tan complaciente... Cuando al fin acercó sus labios a los de ella, fue como si se produjera un estallido de calor en su interior.

A la joven le parecía que había muerto y había subido a los cielos. Tiraba suavemente de los labios de Edward con los suyos, saboreándolos, mientras la inundaba la calidez de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando él hizo el beso más profundo y sus manos le apretaron cintura, Bella contuvo el aliento y Edward se retiró al instante.

— ¿Qué ocurre, te he hecho daño? — le preguntó preocupado—. ¡Dios!, a veces detesto mi estatura y mi fuerza.

— No me has hecho daño, Edward — le respondió ella dulcemente—. Es solo, que siento que me quemo por dentro cuando me besas de ese modo — murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se relajó un poco y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

— ¿De verdad crees que podría tenerte miedo, Edward? — le preguntó ella—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te deseo tanto que te permitiría que me hicieras lo que quisieras?

Un brillo lascivo apareció en los ojos negros del vaquero. Se inclinó para besarla ardorosamente, y uno de sus grandes brazos se deslizó por debajo de ella para alzarla y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Sus labios acariciaban los de ella y se retiraban, una y otra vez, excitándola con una destreza enloquecedora.

Edward se movió para que sus caderas quedaran encima de las de Bella , y pudiera notar lo excitado que estaba. La joven gimió ante lo íntimo que resultaba aquel contacto, y Edward despegó sus labios de los de ella un instante para mirarla a los ojos. No parecía que hubiera miedo en ellos. Se frotó ligeramente contra ella, y vio que se sonrojaba. Introdujo una pierna entre las de Bella , y vio que se sonrojaba y se ponía algo tensa.

— No, tranquila — le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, quiero que aprendas todo lo que debes saber sobre mi cuerpo antes de que vayamos más lejos.

Bella seguía sintiéndose algo turbada, pero le dejó hacer.

— Eso es, no tienes que temer nada — le decía la voz profunda y sensual de Edward—. Simplemente estoy dejando que descubras mi cuerpo, eso es todo.

Ella se relajó un poco más, y a medida que iba desapareciendo la sensación de extrañeza por lo nuevo que le resultaba aquello, comenzó a disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de Edward pegado al suyo, Edward pasó los dedos lentamente por uno de los senos de la joven, cuidándose de no rozar el pezón, que al instante se había puesto erecto. La miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía, y oía su respiración irregular. Bella no estaba segura de poder soportar mucho más. Sentía que si no le tocaba el pezón iba a explotar, se arqueó hacia él, en un ruego mudo de que pusiera fin aquel delicioso tormento.

— Lo sé — le susurró él—, sé exactamente qué es lo que quieres, y voy a dártelo, pero deja que te haga arder primero.

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rubor, pero no protestó, sino que se dejó caer de nuevo suavemente sobre los almohadones, esperando, temblando, mientras él continuaba dándole tanto placer, sin satisfacerla del todo, hasta que de su garganta escapó un gemido de frustración.

Edward la apretó más contra él con la mano que tenía debajo de su espalda, y Bella le clavó las uñas en los hombros, desesperada.

— Edward, por favor... aaah... por favor... él inclinó la cabeza, dejándole sentir su aliento en las mejillas, los labios..., mientras rozaba los nudillos muy lentamente justo por el borde del pezón.

Y entonces, con exquisita delicadeza, tomó el botón endurecido entre las puntas de sus dedos. Bella sintió una ráfaga tremenda de calor en su vientre, y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. El placer le nubló la vista, y se arqueó hacia él con una expresión de total abandono en el rostro, Edward comenzó a desabrocharle uno tras otro los botones de la blusa con una destreza pasmosa, la abrió, y desabrochó también el enganche frontal del sostén de encaje. Apartó las copas a los lados, dejando al descubierto los hinchados senos de Bella , y contuvo el aliento extasiado ante la belleza de aquellas circunferencias de textura cremosa y sonrosadas aureolas. Los acarició suavemente, sin dejar de observar la expresión de su rostro mientras ella se entregaba a él por completo.

— No sabes hasta qué punto me excitas, me excita como ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho jamás — le susurró, inclinándose hacia sus pechos muy despacio— Dios, Bella , eres deliciosa, y quiero devorarte...

Bajó la boca hasta uno de los senos, y empezó a tirar del pezón con los labios, a succionarlo, y Bella se deshizo en gemidos. El placer que estaba experimentando era tan intenso que sentía que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas. Sus dedos temblorosos se enredaron en el vello rizado del tórax de Edward y lo atrajo hacia sí más aún.

De pronto una de las manos de Edward estaba introduciéndose por debajo de la falda de su vestido, y la joven notó que iba ascendiendo por uno de sus muslos, hasta alcanzar el vientre.

— Lo que quieras, Edward — le susurró al oído—, te daré lo que quieras...

Edward se entregó sin restricciones a la necesidad de ella que lo consumía, y sus besos se volvieron más ardientes, y sus manos más insistentes en las caricias que prodigaban a la joven sin cesar. Bella , en un arrebato de pasión en medio de aquel frenesí, le hincó los dientes en el hombro, y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo oyó inspirar y levantar la cabeza.

— Lo... lo siento — balbució la joven, avergonzada—, te he mordido.

Pero a Edward no parecía importarle demasiado. Había bajado la vista a los senos de la joven, y estaba observando las marcas rojizas que sus labios habían hecho.

— ¿No te he asustado, dejándome llevar así? — le preguntó quedamente.

— ¿Por qué debía haberme asustado? — inquirió ella su vez, perpleja.

— Porque podría haberte hecho daño — masculló, contrayendo el rostro, disgustado consigo mismo, mientras le acariciaba suavemente las marcas que le había hecho—. No pretendía perder la cabeza de este modo.

El que fuera capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza hizo que Bella se sintiera tremendamente halagada.

— Pero si no me has hecho ningún daño — le dijo con una sonrisa—. De hecho, me ha gustado — añadió—. No soy de porcelana, Edward, no voy a romperme por que seas un poco brusco.

Bella se acercó más a él y colocó la mano en su camisa.

— ¿Me dejas que te toque yo también?

Edward solo dudo un momento antes de ceder a la tentación de sentir sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa, tiró del bajo para sacarla de los pantalones, y miró a Bella a los ojos mientras se la quitaba y la arrojaba al suelo.

Ella apoyó la frente en el ancho tórax y sus manos se introdujeron por entre la densa mata de vello, tirando de él. Edward suspiró y le peinó el cabello con los dedos.

— Bésame como yo he hecho contigo, pequeña — le pidió, guiando su boca hacia su pecho.

Ella contuvo el aliento, algo sorprendida. Nunca se le había ocurrido que una mujer pudiera excitar a un hombre del mismo modo que un hombre a una mujer, estimulando sus pezones. Sus labios buscaron por entre el vello rizado hasta encontrar uno, y frotó la punta de la nariz contra él, después los labios, y finalmente lo mordisqueó. El cuerpo de Edward se puso completamente tenso, y después se estremeció de arriba abajo.

Bella siguió besando toda la expansión de su musculoso tórax, y el se echó hacia atrás, tendiéndose en la cama, para darle mayor libertad de movimientos. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó arrastrar por las olas de placer que lo estaban inundando, y gimió cuando Bella tiró con los dientes del otro pezón. La joven, encantada de tenerlo completamente a su merced, se volvió más atrevida, descendiendo hacia las estrechas caderas, y lo mordió con delicadeza justo encima del ombligo.

Edward se convulsionó, arqueándose hacia ella y emitiendo un profundo gemido gutural. Y de pronto, como si no pudiera aguantar más aquel tormento, la hizo rodar a un lado sobre el colchón, le quitó la blusa y el sostén, arrojándolos al suelo, y la hizo incorporarse hasta quedarse sentada para poder admirarla mejor.

Entonces la tomó por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí poniendo en contacto sus senos con su pecho desnudo, y comenzó a frotarla contra él. Bella nunca había experimentado algo tan íntimo, nunca había imaginado que fuera a estremecerse en un éxtasis delirante solamente por la sensación del vello del tórax de un hombre contra sus pechos. Hincó las uñas en los hombros de Edward y empezó a moverse con él.

— Hazlo con más fuerza, Edward, con más fuerza., — le rogó.

El ya ni siquiera podía pensar. Bajó la vista al lugar donde sus cuerpos se frotaban, y observó fascinado los pezones erectos de Bella deslizándose arriba y abajo por su tórax. Aumentó la presión y la fricción, ligándola más aún a él, y moviéndola de lado a lado, encantado con sus gemidos, y el ligero dolor de sus uñas hundiéndosele en la espalda. Y, de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa, la joven bajó la cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo y lo mordió de nuevo, con fuerza, dibujando círculos con la lengua sobre su piel desnuda.

Una de las manos de Edward se había deslizado hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Bella , y estaba empujándola rítmicamente contra su entrepierna mientras la besaba con fiereza.

En ese momento, ella le habría dejado hacerle cualquier cosa que hubiera querido, y aun cuando despegó sus labios de los de ella, Bella se arqueó hacia él con los ojos cerrados, empujando sus caderas y arqueándose haciendo que sus senos rebotaran ligeramente, alzándose hacia su boca.

Edward se estremeció. Sabía lo que la joven estaba implorándole sin palabras, sabía que si quería, ella le permitiría desnudarla por completo y hacerla suya, pero precisamente fue aquella sumisión sin condiciones lo que lo hizo detenerse.

— Edward .. ¿qué pasa?, ¿Por qué has parado? — murmuró ella, mimosa, frotando sus senos contra su tórax de nuevo e imprimiendo besos en su cuello.

— Bella , no hagas eso — le suplicó él—, me vuelves loco cuando haces eso.

— Pero tú me deseas... podríamos hacer el amor... insistió Bella febril.

— No, no podemos hacer el amor en tu cama, en tu habitación. Tus padres podrían presentarse en cualquier momento, o Kachiri .

— Mmm... podríamos cerrar la puerta de la casa — gimió ella.

Pero él se apartó de ella y la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Inspira, cariño, inspira profundamente dijo—, inspira y relájate. El deseo pasará. Lo que hemos estado haciendo era mucho más que una experiencia física placentera, es algo que debe quedar dentro de los confines del matrimonio. Si te dejo embarazada quiero que sea después de que nos hayamos casado, no antes.

Bella se dijo que seguramente había oído mal.

— Pero si tú no quieres casarte — balbució.

— Dios, ya lo creo que quiero — dijo él con ardor besándola—. Si tú aceptas, nos casaremos. Vamos Bella , di que sí — le susurró.

Ella sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle de felicidad.

— ¡Sí!, ¡oh, Edward, si quiero! — exclamó, arrojándose a sus brazos.

— No tendremos un noviazgo largo — le prometió, él—. Mañana mismo iremos a pedir la licencia.

— ¿Tan pronto? — inquirió ella, apartándose para mirarlo.

— Es que últimamente siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti más de cinco minutos — confesó él riéndose—. Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, Bella . Y ahora deberíamos vestirnos y bajar al salón a ver esas cintas de vídeo — murmuró, levantandose y recogiendo la ropa del suelo—, o terminaremos enredados el uno al otro de nuevo y llegaremos hasta el final.

Edward no perdió el tiempo y empezó a organizarlo todo para la boda de inmediato. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, fue a recoger a Bella para ir a solicitar la licencia para casarse e ir a hacerse los análisis de sangre necesarios. Les habían dado la noticia a los padres de la joven el día anterior, cuando regresaron de su cita, pero no les sorprendió en absoluto, y los felicitaron sonrientes.

Bella se sentía en las nubes. Edward había empezado a mostrarse abiertamente afectuoso con ella, besándola en público, y tomándola por la cintura cuando iban juntos por la calle. Tenía aún sus dudas con respecto a sí sentía algo por ella, pero si no la amaba, desde luego debía decir en su favor que era un gran actor.

Esa tarde, después de que hubieran completado el pesado papeleo, Edward la llevó a almorzar a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

— Apenas has probado la comida — comentó, observando el plato de Bella .

— Es que todavía no acabo de creerme que esto no sea un sueño — le confesó Bella .

— Te entiendo — respondió él, sonriendo— la verdad es que yo nunca había pensado seriamente en el matrimonio, por mucho que de boquilla le dijera a todo el mundo que quería una esposa y un hogar. Por cierto, esto me recuerda que aún no te he comprado un anillo para formalizar nuestro noviazgo. ¿Te gustaría un diamante?

Bella se había convencido de que iba en serio con la licencia y los análisis de sangre, pero la mención de un anillo, hizo que su corazón empezase a palpitar más deprisa. Era un símbolo de compromiso.

— Pues yo... — balbució emocionada, sin poder articular palabra.

— No me vayas a decir que quieres una esmeralda — murmuró Edward, entornando los ojos. Bella reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No, no quiero una esmeralda — le dijo—. Además, creo que las esmeraldas no son una buena inversión, ¿no? — añadió.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Cariño, no voy a comprarte un anillo a modo de inversión, esto no es una operación mercantil.

— Lo siento — murmuró ella azorada.

Lo cierto era que no podía decirle que no comprendía por qué quería casarse con ella. Estaba segura de que le importaba, aunque solo fuera un poco, pero con eso no le bastaba. Bella quería que él la amase, como ella lo amaba a él. Desde el accidente se había mostrado muy atento y amable, y, sin embargo, no tenía claros sus sentimientos por ella.

Lo que ella ignoraba, era que Edward todavía no había logrado dejar atrás sus temores. Había decidido seguir adelante a pesar de ello, principalmente empujado por el temor a que se casara con Tyler. El ranchero se decía que, a pesar de sus confesiones de amor eterno, estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande, tanto por la diferencia de edad como por la inocencia de la joven.

Por otra parte, Bella tenía un motivo más para dudar de los motivos que llevaban a Edward al altar. ¿Qué ocurriría con Tanya? ¿Cómo podía saber si él no sentía todavía algo por la modelo? ¿Y cómo estar segura de que no estaba casándose con ella por lástima y arrepentimiento, o simplemente porque la deseaba?

Tomó un sorbo de agua, inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto, como si sus preocupaciones hubieran conjurado su aparición allí, por la puerta del restaurante entró Tanya, sola. Inmediatamente los vio, y se acercó a su mesa.

Edward también la había visto, y maldijo para sus adentros. Como un caballero que era se puso de pie, pero la mirada en sus ojos no era precisamente de bienvenida.

— Vaya, hola, Edward — murmuró Tanya con esa voz suave que casi parecía un ronroneo—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Hace días que no te veo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— He estado ocupado — respondió él sucintamente —. Bella y yo nos hemos comprometido y vamos a casarnos.

Tanya se quedó de piedra. Durante un buen rato no se movió, ni articuló palabra, y finalmente emitió una carcajada áspera.

— ¿Que te vas a casar con Bella? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que te has pasado huyendo de ella? Bueno, bueno, ¿qué es lo que has hecho, Edward?, ¿Dejarla embarazada?

— Ya basta, Tanya — le advirtió Edward en un tono gélido.

Los ojos de la modelo se fijaron en Bella, destilando puro odio.

— ¿No habrás sido tan estúpida como para creer que de te ama, verdad? — le espetó—. ¡Lo único que lo mueve es el deseo!, ¡Demasiado bien lo sé yo! Masculló, estremeciéndose de ira, y atrayendo la atención de las personas sentadas en las mesas más próximas—. Le di todo lo que tenía, y ya ves, ni aun así he podido retenerlo a mi lado.

— Tanya, por favor, déjalo ya — le rogó Edward quedamente—. Estás dando un espectáculo.

El labio inferior de la modelo temblaba cuando alzó el rostro para mirarlo. A pesar de lo bochornoso de la situación, Bella no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Era obvio que Tanya estaba enamorada de Edward Debía ser terriblemente doloroso para ella tener que ver cómo se lo llevaba otra mujer.

— Supongo que no es culpa de nadie... — sollozó Tanya—, supongo que soy la clase de mujer con la que a los hombres les gusta divertirse pero con la que jamás se casan — miró a Edward con dureza—. Todo el mundo decía que lo que te atraía era la experiencia, la sofisticación, pero estaban equivocados, ¿no es verdad? ¡Mírate, seduciendo a adolescentes!

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, se giró sobre los talones y salió corriendo del restaurante. Edward se quedó un momento de pie, muy serio, mirando hacia la puerta, tras la cual había desaparecido, y finalmente se dejó caer sobre la silla con pesadez.

— Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar algo así — le dijo a Bella sin mirarla, y con la mandíbula tensa.

— Ella te ama — murmuró la joven con los ojos fijos en su regazo.

— Sí — asintió él—, pero yo no la amo a ella, y no se puede obligar a las personas a sentir lo que no sienten, Bella . Puede que sea duro, pero la vida es así.

La joven lo miró espantada al oír esas palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué se engañaba?, Iba a casarse con él cuando tampoco a ella la amaba. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio iba a ser el suyo? Una pareja era cosa de dos. Con el tiempo, el deseo se iría debilitando, y cuando hubiese desaparecido del todo, ¿qué quedaría?

Edward la miró de reojo y al ver la expresión sombría de su rostro, creyó que se debía a la escena de celos que Tanya había montado hacía unos instantes. Maldijo su suerte para sus adentros y llamó al camarero para pedir la cuenta, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales. Tanya había desbaratado lo que podía haber sido un día perfecto, acabando de un plumazo con el buen humor de Bella y del suyo propio.

Había creído que la modelo se daría cuenta de que no estaba interesado en ella. Hacía semanas que no la llamaba. ¿No era eso suficiente indicación de que no quería volver con ella? No, se dijo, la culpa era solo de él. La había utilizado para mantener a Bella apartada de él, y aunque ella había estado de acuerdo, tenía que haber parado cuando advirtió que Tanya parecía estar ilusionándose. Debería haber tenido una larga charla con ella antes de pedir a Bella que se comprometiera con él, pero con el inesperado suceso que había postrado a Bella en la cama del hospital durante varios días se había olvidado casi por completo de ella, preocupado como estaba. Tenía que ir a disculparse.

— Creo que será mejor que esperemos a mañana para ir a comprar los anillos, si no te importa — le dijo minutos más tarde, cuando ya habían abandonado el restaurante, y estaba deteniendo el coche delante de la casa de la joven—. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar antes.

— Por mí está bien — contestó Bella en un tono apagado—, de todos modos, el día ya se ha echado a perder.

Edward apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella, contrayendo el rostro al ver la expresión desolada en los ojos de Bella .

— Lo siento — murmuró con voz ronca

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? — le espetó ella—. No es culpa tuya que las mujeres te persigan. Al fin y al cabo, yo fui una de ellas — añadió con una risa amarga.

— No — le contestó él con firmeza—. Tú no eres una más, si es eso lo que quieres decir. Te he pedido que te cases conmigo, Bella , ¡No que pases una noche conmigo en la cama para divertirme un rato!

— Oh, y me doy cuenta del gran honor que supone — le dijo ella sarcástica. Lo miró con verdadero pánico en los ojos—. ¿Qué clase de vida nos espera, topándonos con todas las amantes a las que has ido dejando en el camino cada vez que salgamos a comer o cenar? Edward, no es esto lo que quiero — le dijo desesperada—, ¡No puedo casarme contigo!

Edward la agarró por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— No, ni hablar — le dijo en un tono áspero—, no voy a permitir que te eches atrás.

— ¡No puedes obligarme, yo...!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios masculinos tomaron los suyos. Al principio se revolvió, aunque fue solo unos segundos, antes de derretirse entre sus brazos. El calor y la destreza de sus labios la debilitaban, era incapaz de resistirse. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y comenzó a responderle con fervor.

— No estás jugando limpiamente, Edward .. — murmuró cuando él finalmente la dejó respirar.

— No estoy jugando contigo, Bella — le contestó él muy serio, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los ojos de ella—. Tanya sabía muy bien que no tenía ninguna posibilidad conmigo, porque lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, y yo nunca le hice ninguna promesa. Sé que jamás debí proponerle aquel trato estúpido para desalentarte, y que debí darme cuenta de que estaba albergando esperanzas al ver que yo seguía saliendo con ella cuando tú empezaste a ignorarme. Yo lo hacía por despecho, pero por salvar mi orgullo le decía a ella que era porque tenía asegurarme que tú captabas el mensaje.

— Entonces era verdad lo que decía la gente, lo que todos pensábamos, que la estabas utilizando — murmuró la joven con tristeza.

Las facciones de Edward se tensaron.

— Sí, la utilicé — admitió—, la utilicé sin el menor pudor. Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, pero tampoco puede decir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme a desalentarte, y me dijo que lo hacía de buen grado, como un favor a cambio de otro que yo le hice hace un tiempo, presentándole a un amigo de una agencia de moda.

A Bella le temblaba el labio inferior, y sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no te acostaste con ella? — le espetó con la voz quebrada.

— Si quieres saberlo, hace años lo hice — le respondió, él—, pero no he vuelto a hacerlo desde que rompimos nuestra relación. Como te he dicho, ya ni siquiera logro excitarme con otras mujeres, y con Tanya mucho menos que con ninguna.

Bella giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla. El cielo estaba nublado, igual que su vida, pensó.

— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, Edward? — le preguntó, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Él levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿«Qué»?

— Necesito saber por qué quieres casarte conmigo— le repitió ella—. ¿Es por lástima, porque te sientes culpable, porque me deseas, o por las tres cosas?

— ¡Por Dios, Bella !, ¿Cómo puedes seguir dudando de ese modo de mí? ¿No confías en mí en absoluto?— le dijo, sintiéndose derrotado—. Sé que no me he portado bien contigo, pero si tan poca fe tienes en mis motivos, ¿por qué has aceptado?, ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a acompañarme al altar?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— Porque te amo — le respondió sin dudar. Edward extendió la mano hacia sus cabellos dorados y acarició un mechón entre sus dedos.

— Pero no estás segura de mis sentimientos — le dijo frunciendo los labios—. Si de verdad me amas, ¿no deberías estarlo? — la increpó suavemente.

Ella estudió su rostro entristecida.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de tus sentimientos si nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mí?

Los ojos de Edward descendieron hasta sus labios.

— ¿Qué crees tú que siento? — inquirió.

— Yo... no lo sé. Has estado muy distinto desde lo que me ocurrió en Houston — le contestó—, y, antes de eso, te encargaste de dejarme claro constantemente que me querías fuera de tu vida. Dime, ¿Qué tengo que pensar cuando un vagabundo me ataca en la calle, y de pronto tú me pides que me case contigo?

— Haces que suene como si fuera una persona voluble, Bella — le dijo él. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era cierto lo que había dicho, y que en su lugar, él estaría teniendo las mismas dudas.

— No he pretendido decir que seas voluble — replicó ella—, solo que te sientes inseguro. Que no quieres atarte, y, sin embargo, parece que te sientes en la obligación de casarte conmigo porque te doy lástima o te sientes culpable por cómo me has tratado hasta ahora.

— Si como me has asegurado una y otra vez tus motivos no son esos, ¿por qué no me dices cuáles son? Nunca me has dicho lo que sientes.

No había podido hacerlo, tenía demasiadas inseguridades después de lo ocurrido con Angela.

— ¿Acaso te convencerían mis palabras? — le preguntó, acariciándole los labios con el índice—. Yo creo que no — le dijo—. Te has metido en la cabeza esa idea de que te tengo lástima, y me temo que nada de lo que diga cambiará eso. Tendrás que confiar, y esperar.

Un destello de temor ante ese futuro incierto relumbró en los ojos de Bella , pero no dijo nada. Edward la besó suavemente en los labios.

— Vamos a tener la más inusual de todas las noches de bodas: probablemente será la primera vez que el novio está nervioso — murmuró.

— Edward, ¿de verdad tienes miedo a hacerme el amor? — le preguntó ella.

— Dios, Bella , ¿acaso no es obvio? He luchado contra lo nuestro precisamente por tu propio bien, porque temo no poder controlarme y asustarte, o lo que es peor, hacerte daño.

— ¿No te parece que exageras un poco? — le dijo ella, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, que según parecía era un verdadero trauma para él.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro con pesadez.

— Bella , podría hacerte daño — murmuró—, podría excitarme demasiado, perder el control, asustarte, y ser incapaz de parar.

— Edward, yo no te tengo miedo, ni podría tenértelo jamás. No se puede tener miedo de la persona a la que se ama.

— Angela me amaba y sintió pánico solo con verme desnudo — le espetó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bella se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, sabiendo que, siendo como era un hombre, lo heriría en su orgullo con lo que le iba a decir, pero estaba convencida de que era así.

— ¿De verdad crees que te amaba? Si te hubiera amado habría estado dispuesta a entregarse a ti, a pesar del miedo de la primera vez. Yo te amo, Edward, te amo hasta tal punto que estoy dispuesta a confiar en ti, a no dudar de ti, como me has pedido.

Lo besó de nuevo en los labios, con increíble ternura y sensualidad, como si con ese beso quisiera expresar lo que sentía por él y que no lo temía en absoluto, y se bajó del coche. Se quedó mirándolo un momento allí de pie, junto al vehículo, con las gotas de lluvia colgándose de sus cabellos dorados como gotas de rocío, e imprimiendo pequeños puntos oscuros en su vestido. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia la casa, entrando en ella sin mirar atrás.

Edward se había quedado muy quieto, pensando en lo que ella acababa de decirle. ¿Y si tuviera razón? ¿Y si hubiera desperdiciado aquel tiempo de su vida cortejando a una mujer que no lo había amado? ¿Y si Emmet había estado en lo cierto cuando le había dicho que Ángela solo iba detrás del dinero de la familia? Si hubiera sido así, los dos últimos años podría haber sido feliz soñando con el día en que convirtiera a Bella en su mujer, en vez de haber estado atormentándose por algo que no debía haber sido más que un autoengaño.

Tal vez aquel que él había creído su gran amor había acabado en tragedia precisamente porque no había sido capaz de ver esa verdad a la que Bella le había abierto los ojos: que Ángela nunca lo había amado. Para su orgullo era algo difícil de aceptar.

**Continuara…**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	7. Final

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer**_

**Capitulo 6**

Edward y Bella se casaron el viernes por la mañana, con sus familias amigos como invitados a la ceremonia, que fue breve pero muy hermosa. La joven apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad hasta que él deslizó la alianza en su dedo y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella ternura, Edward estuvo preocupado todo el tiempo durante el banquete de bodas que se celebró en el rancho, y solo Bella sabía por qué: temía como a un miura la noche de bodas, atormentado como estaba por aquel incidente del pasado, y estaba convencido de que ella saldría huyendo.

La joven naturalmente estaba algo nerviosa, pero estaba segura de que todo iría bien. Solo tenía que lograr convencer a Edward de que su fuerza no lo convertiría en un peligro para ella en la cama, y aquello era más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo.

— Ha sido una boda preciosa, cariño — le dijo su madre, antes de que partieran a su viaje de luna de miel a Nueva Orleáns—. Espero que seáis muy felices.

— Gracias, mamá, lo seremos — le contestó ella, esbozando una sonrisa. La besó en la mejilla, la abrazó, y lanzó una mirada en dirección a su padre, que estaba hablando con Edward y Emmet—. ¿Qué me dices de papá y de ti? — le preguntó a su madre.

— Tiene que volver a Atlanta esta noche.

— Oh — murmuró la joven, entristecida por ellos.

— No me has dejado acabar — le dijo su madre de pronto, echándose a reír—. Me marcho con él a pasar unos días — le explicó—. Además, me ha dicho que va a pedir el traslado a Houston, para que pueda venir a casa las noches que no tenga algún vuelo. Vamos a volver a ser una familia otra vez, Bella , y cuando tu padre se jubile, y me ha prometido que va a hacerlo el año próximo, creo que yo también voy a dejar la inmobiliaria, y nos dedicaremos a recorrer juntos el país.

— Oh, mamá, me alegro tanto por vosotros... — suspiró Bella , sonriendo entre lágrimas—. Todo esto parece demasiado bonito para ser cierto. ¡Soy tan feliz!

— Yo también, cariño — respondió su madre, secándole las lágrimas y besándola de nuevo—. Pásalo muy bien en vuestro viaje y cuídate.

— Tú también, mamá.

Minutos después, la joven estaba sentada en el coche con su marido, camino del aeropuerto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó él suavemente, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

— Extraña, pero muy feliz, ¿y tú?

— Pregúntame mañana por la mañana — le contestó él con una risa seca.

— Oh, Edward .. — gimió ella meneando la cabeza—. ¿Acaso voy a tener que emborracharte y seducirte?

Pero él no se rió, y sus facciones se tensaron.

— No tiene gracia.

— Pero si no te tengo ningún miedo — insistió ella una vez más, con una sonrisa.

— Eso espero, porque esta noche tendrás que demostrarlo.

Bella suspiró y renunció a tranquilizarlo, girando el rostro hacia la ventanilla y observando el paisaje. El día por el que tan largamente había esperado había pasado como una exhalación, y su luna de miel estaba a punto de comenzar.

Tras instalarse en el hotel, Bella y Edward aprovecharon la tarde para explorar la con Kachiri da ciudad de Nueva Orleáns. Recorrieron el French Quarter y la calle Bourbon, y cuando empezaba a anochecer regresaron al hotel y fueron al restaurante antes de subir a la habitación.

Durante la cena, Bella trató varias veces de entablar conversación con Edward, porque lo notaba cada vez más tenso, pero era como intentar hacer hablar a una pared.

Y si había creído que las cosas no podían empeorar, estaba equivocada: cuando finalmente se retiraron a la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y trató de besarlo, pero él se apartó.

— No, no — balbució rehuyendo su mirada—, ahora no.

— Pero, Edward, estamos casados — le dijo ella suavemente—. No pasa nada.

— Ya lo creo que pasa — masculló él. Agarró su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta— Tengo una reunión de negocios. Volveré tarde, así que no me esperes despierta.

— ¿Una reunión de negocios? ¿En nuestra noche de bodas? — exclamó ella, fuera de sí.

Edward era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Había dejado que la ansiedad se fuese acumulando en él, y había llegado a un punto en que se sentía aterrado ante la sola idea de tocarla. Aquella absurda excusa era lo único que se le había ocurrido en ese momento de desesperación para poder tener tiempo para calmarse y reunir el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a lo que tanto temía.

— Lo siento, es un cliente que vive aquí, en Nueva Orleáns — mintió—, y me dijo que era muy urgente — farfulló—. Volveré cuando pueda. Buenas noches.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella boquiabierta. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a un matrimonio en el que su marido ni se atrevía a tocarla?

Con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se puso el camisón, se lavó los dientes y se acostó, pero estuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante horas, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Entretanto, Edward estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, tratando de convencerse de que no era King Kong. Aunque detestaba la bebida, tomó un vaso tras otro de whiskey, maldiciendo su estatura y su fuerza, hasta que el local se quedó vacío y el camarero le dijo que iban a cerrar. Pagó lo que había consumido y regresó al hotel, preguntándose si Bella se habría dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la joven se despertó, tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola en la cama. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, y comprobó que Edward estaba tumbado junto a ella. Con un suspiro, se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en el codo, y lo observó mientras. Así, dormido, parecía más joven, y menos fiero. Pobre hombre atormentado, se dijo. La verdad era que no podía culparlo. Sabía bien que el ego era el punto más débil en los hombres, y aquel desafortunado incidente del pasado debía haber sido un golpe muy duro para el ego de Edward Pero no podían seguir así.

No le parecía demasiado bien aprovecharse de él mientras dormía, pero el miedo irracional de Edward a herirla hacía imposible cualquier otro proceder. Se quitó el camisón y se sonrió mientras miraba el apacible rostro de Edward Con suerte, tal vez creería que estaba soñando.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, retiró la sábana, y se quedó sin respiración al ver que no llevaba puesto ni siquiera un pantalón de pijama. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero no sintió en absoluto temor al verlo como él había temido que ocurriera. Era magnífico, como una escultura griega.

Se colocó sobre él, e inclinándose, comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con las puntas de los dedos. Se pusieron duros al instante, y pudo escuchar cómo se le aceleraba la respiración cuando comenzó a tirar de ellos con los labios. Sus manos se deslizaron por el ancho tórax, y fueron bajando hasta alcanzar los costados, las caderas... Al mismo tiempo, sus labios iban siguiendo la misma trayectoria descendente, besándolo, mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Justo cuando llegó debajo del ombligo, Edward gimió, y arqueó la espalda sensualmente. Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer rozar sus largos y dorados cabellos por las caderas y los muslos de su esposo, y él suspiró su nombre.

Alentada por esas muestras de agrado, Bella comenzó a imprimir besos por toda la cintura de Edward, mientras sus dedos descendían lentamente hacia el estómago y los poderosos muslos, pero de pronto, cuando más absorta estaba en ello, sintió unas manos en su cintura. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward estaba despierto. La hizo rodar sobre el colchón, colocándose él encima de ella, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, engulló uno de sus senos en la boca, lamiendo repetidamente el pezón con la lengua mientras succionaba.

Bella se estremeció extasiada, sosteniéndole la cabeza contra su pecho. Las manos de Edward estaban ya por todo su cuerpo, y de repente una se introdujo por entre sus muslos, haciéndole abrir las piernas.

Edward la tocó del modo más íntimo que ella jamás habría podido imaginar, y Bella inspiró, sorprendida por la repentina ráfaga de placer que le produjo el lento movimiento de sus dedos. Y entre tanto, todo el tiempo, su boca iba alternando entre uno y otro seno, besándolos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con devastadora maestría.

Ella cerró los ojos, abandonándose a aquellas deliciosas sensaciones. Su cuerpo se retorcía debajo del de él, y de su garganta escapaban suaves gemidos a medida que la temperatura subía más y más.

La boca de Edward cubrió la suya cuando sus dedos traspasaron la última frontera. Sintió un ligero dolor y gimió, pero los labios de Edward la tranquilizaron, imprimiendo cálidos besos en su frente primero, y después en sus párpados cerrados, mientras seguía acariciándola en la parte más íntima de su ser. Pronto el dolor quedó olvidado ante las increíbles sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella, y sus caderas comenzaron a levantarse hacia los dedos culpables de aquel maravilloso tormento.

Bella sintió el aliento de Edward sobre sus labios justo antes de que susurrara su nombre, abrió los ojos, y se encontró mirándose en los suyos.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Edward se colocó lentamente entre sus piernas.

— No... no dejes de mirarme — le dijo a Bella jadeante, al ver que iba a bajar la vista.

Ella tragó saliva al sentir segundos después a Edward del modo más íntimo posible. Se sintió algo nerviosa, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Allá vamos — murmuró él—. Clávame las uñas si eso te ayuda.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Edward arqueó las caderas con cuidado hacia las suyas, y empujó suavemente. La joven, a pesar de que se había prometido que no se mostraría asustada en ningún momento, se tensó.

— Shhh — la tranquilizó Edward, mirándola con dulzura—. Puedes hacerlo, Bella , trata de relajarte, intenta que tu cuerpo absorba el mío. Imagínate un pájaro zambulléndose en el agua — le susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse—. Absórbeme, pequeña... tómame... dentro de ti.

Aquellas imágenes resultaban muy excitantes. Bella bajó la vista al punto donde sus cuerpos se estaban uniendo, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

— No, no mires ahí — le dijo él con suavidad, convencido de que iba a entrarle pánico—. Mírame a mí, Bella .

Ella volvió a subir la vista hacia el rostro de su marido, pero en sus ojos no había ningún temor. Arqueó la espalda, conteniendo el aliento, y lo miró llena de deseo.

— Oh, Edward ..

Y empujó las caderas, absorbiéndolo. Sintió un dolor punzante, y gritó, pero volvió a empujar hacia él con más fuerza, y entonces la barrera en su interior cedió, dando paso a un alivio exquisito.

Su respiración se tornó rápida y entrecortada, y se formó la más hermosa de las sonrisas en sus labios mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos.

— Aaah... sí... — jadeó, estremeciéndose al sentir el poder de su masculinidad.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, y comenzó a marcar un ritmo suave y sensual. Mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban, se inclinó para besarla en los labios, y las manos de Bella descendieron por su espalda hasta alcanzar la parte baja, y permanecieron allí, acariciándolo en círculos. El se estremeció, y ella volvió a hacerlo.

— Para, Bella ... — le rogó Edward—, vas a hacerme perder el control...

— Pero yo quiero que lo pierdas... — gimió ella, esbozando una sonrisa y besándolo—. Déjate ir — susurró contra sus labios —, déjate ir, Edward No pasará nada, cariño, no vas a hacerme daño...

— ¡Bella ...!

El nombre de la joven había abandonado los labios de Edward en un gemido atormentado, pero finalmente se dejó convencer, y de pronto comenzó a sacudir sus caderas con más fuerza. Perdió el miedo a hacerle daño, y los últimos vestigios de control sobre sí mismo se diluyeron en la tremenda necesidad que sentía de satisfacer el deseo que se había acumulado en su interior.

En medio de las oleadas de placer que la estaban inundando, Bella observó como el torso de Edward se arqueaba, tensándose completamente, y como su rostro se contraía en la que parecía la más terrible de las agonías. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó, convulsionándose con tanta violencia, que Bella pensó que iba a perder la conciencia.

Cuando se puso rígido y cayó con pesadez sobre ella, la joven todavía estaba temblando por el deseo insatisfecho. Vio que él empezaba a levantar las caderas, como para apartarse de ella, y, frenética, le hincó las uñas en ellas para mantenerlo contra sí.

— ¡Edward, no, por favor...! — sollozó.

— Casi has alcanzado el cielo pero no del todo, ¿verdad? — Le susurró Edward con voz ronca—. Dame tus labios y agárrate, cariño. Voy a satisfacerte por completo.

Bella alzó el rostro hacia él y este comenzó a besarla, con dulzura primero, y mayor insistencia después, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca una y otra vez mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban lentamente.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Los gemidos de placer de Bella quedaban ahogados por los labios de Edward Estaba sintiendo un placer tal que lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a su marido mientras aquella cadencia deliciosa la transportó muy lejos, para después quedarse en calma, como una playa después de la tormenta.

Edward besó los ojos humedecidos de la joven, pero ella no quería dejarlo ir aún.

— Abrázame, Edward, no te apartes de mí...

— Está bien — le susurró sonriendo exhausto.

Se tumbó de nuevo con cuidado sobre ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no depositar todo su peso. Había sido perfecto. Toda aquella preocupación... ¡para nada!, Se dijo sintiéndose como un tonto.

— Iba a apartarme porque pensaba que estarías incómoda — le dijo suavemente.

— Te quiero, Edward — murmuró ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acariciándole la nuca—. Ha sido... me he sentido... como en el cielo...

— Yo también — dijo él con un suspiro—. ¿Estás bien, no te he hecho daño?

— No, no me has hecho ningún daño — le aseguró la joven, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Y ahora, ¿dejarás de huir de mí?

— ¿Acaso tengo otra elección? — Bromeó Edward, levantando la cabeza para mirarla, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa—. Te has entregado a mí sin ningún temor — le dijo, casi maravillado.

La joven sonrió también, y se sonrojó profusamente, apartando la vista.

— ¿No te me irás a poner tímida ahora? — Se rió Edward suavemente, tomándola por la barbilla y buscando sus ojos azules—. Porque hace un rato no lo has sido— le dijo besándola sensualmente.

— Tampoco tú — murmuró ella.

— Cierto, y no nos ha dado tiempo a tomar ninguna precaución... — apuntó él con la misma sonrisa lobuna.

— A lo mejor me he quedado embarazada — sonrió Bella .

Esa sonrisa y el modo en que lo había dicho hicieron que el corazón de Edward diera un salto de alegría.

— Sí, a lo mejor... — asintió, mirándola con dulzura—. Pero hay tiempo, eres muy joven.

— No tan joven... — protestó ella, atrapando sus labios en un beso seductor.

— Sí lo eres — insistió él, haciéndola rodar hacia un lado, mientras le respondía afanosamente.

— Mmm... No, no lo soy...

Y siguieron contradiciéndose entre beso y beso hasta quedarse dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

Un delicioso olor a tostadas, café, huevos revueltos, bacón y bollos despertó a Bella . Abrió los ojos soñolienta y vio a Edward con un albornoz y el cabello mojado.

— He pedido que nos subieran el desayuno — le dijo. Salió un momento al saloncito que daba acceso al dormitorio de la suite, y regresó con un carrito cargado—. Espero que tengas apetito.

— Mmm... estoy muerta de hambre — confesó ella, incorporándose en la cama.

Edward se acercó y apartó las sábanas, admirándola con ojos posesivos.

— Dios, eres preciosa — farfulló con voz ronca.

— Adulador — murmuró ella, sacándole la lengua.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla. Bella gimió suavemente, y agarró uno de los extremos del albornoz para tirar de él, pero la mano de Edward la detuvo.

— Primero vamos a desayunar — le dijo con ternura—. Tenemos que recuperar fuerzas.

Bella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y suspiró.

— Fue tan maravilloso... — le dijo con una mirada de ensoñación—, tan especial...

— ¿Cómo podría haber sido sino... — respondió él con una sonrisa—, cuando dos personas se aman tanto como nos amamos nosotros?

El corazón de la joven se detuvo.

— Pero yo creía que tú no... — balbució.

— ¿Y entonces por qué iba a casarme contigo, pequeña? — le preguntó él quedamente...

Bella sentía que se iba a desmayar.

— Yo creía que, al intentar alejarte de mí, estaba evitándote lo que le hice pasar a Angela sin querer — le confesó Edward con amargura—, pero ahora comprendo que ella jamás debió amarme. Tú me has abierto los ojos.

La joven apenas podía respirar. Edward le acarició la mejilla con una de sus grandes manos.

— Fui un idiota, sacrificando tanto tiempo nuestra felicidad por lo que pensaba que sería lo mejor para los dos. Después de lo que me ocurrió con Angela estaba aterrado ante la idea de hacerte tanto daño como le hice a ella, pero cuando Tyler me dijo que ibas a casarte con él, me volví loco — le dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. Eso para mí fue horrible, pero cuando te atacaron y yo ni siquiera me enteré hasta el día siguiente... Podías haber muerto, y yo ni siquiera había estado allí, contigo. Me sentí fatal cuando pensé que tu último recuerdo de mí habría sido de dolor, por haberte herido como lo había hecho con mi actitud.

Los ojos de Bella estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas. De pronto, por primera vez, pudo ver en el rostro de Edward lo que sentía por ella, notarlo en su voz...

— Tú... ¡me amas! — exclamó suavemente, como si aún no lo creyera.

— Sí, Bella , te amo — murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Te amo, te adoro, estoy loco por ti — tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con una ternura infinita—. Eres el aire para mí. Sin ti no puedo vivir.

— Yo también te amo, Edward — le dijo ella—, te amaré siempre.

Él volvió a inclinarse, mirándola con ojos brillantes antes de posar sus labios en los de ella con tal adoración, que Bella se derritió en sus brazos, y el besó siguió y siguió, interminable, sellando el amor que se habían declarado.

**FIN.-**

**Mis queridos lectores, yo recien he subido las dos historias que hay en mi perfil, pero la verdad no pense que tuvieran tanta aceptación, ya que hay chicas adaptando hace tiempo historias, bueno yo también quería probar y la verdad la experiencia muy gratificante, porque son dos historias que me gustaron mucho y sus comentarios me alentaron a seguir adelante.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y nos leemos en la proxima historia.**


End file.
